Welcome 2 Nome
by Alpha Wolf's Production's
Summary: There's a secret hiding under the little town of Nome, a secret that was made in the serum that was for the children. But the serum was turned into a virus.
1. the new kid in town

alpha wolf's production's presents

**Welcome 2 Nome **

_prolouge_

My day's of being a teenager were starting to come to **end** "Jorden come on buddy, you got get up come on"Thomas said. The world we know today, was hiding a secert from us. It was up to me and my friend's to stop this war. This was a war between the monster's that lived in the deep darkness. "We got to get him out of here" Mike said as Thomas and Mike put Jorden a side from the fight that they were faceing.

"we can take them all" Thomas said looking at Michael "I know but we got to try" Mike said then both Thomas and Michael got up and started to fright "there to many of them" Thomas said starting to fall back. The monster was wolf but he was part human half of his body was wolf and the other half was human and by his side were four men with white mask's "get jorden" Michael told Thomas. Thomas then grabed Jorden then they started to run up some stair's.

The place that that they were in was an underground facilty called bio tech this corporation was trying make a new **serum** for the sick kids of Nome but then it turned out to be a virus, it make's your **DNA **turn into something dark they started to experment with the virus putting inside animal's then human's. it turned them into something that no one should know. After day's of expermenting with the virus it **ecsaped.**

The peolpe in the facilty **changed** they became monster's that you chould only see in your deepest darkest nightmare's."were almost there" Michael said, Jorden started to open his eyes "what's going" Jorden started to say "don't buddy were getting you out of here" Thomas then they got to the top of the stair case then someone was standing at the door to the outside world "you just can't get enough of us can you" Thomas and Michael said.

_prolouge end_

_Thomas's story_

**Chapter one : The New Kid In Town**

Me and friend's didn't start out like bad ass's in fact in the begninng we were not all friend's we never even met. My dad got a new job in Nome alaska, we had to move over there. I had to leave my close friend's I wasn't to happy about my dad was sure I would make new friends in the new town, what I didn't know is that he was right about that.

"Don't worry sport you will make friend's in no time" My Dad said I just looked out the window of the car "and just look on the bright side your cousin Rosie leaves in town that were going too" My Dad said looking at me from the car mirror "yay get to hang out with five year old" Thomas said my Dad gave me a look "she's eight son" My Dad said "whatever" Thomas said.

About an hour later we got into town. I look out my window and saw the little town of Nome "this is where we live?" Thomas asked his father "yep this is it" his father said then car pulled next to a store "do want anything son?" Thomas's father asked "yeah can we go home" Thomas said Thomas's father cocked his head "son this is home now I'll just get a soda" has father said Thomas sat in the car then his father came out of the store.

"here's your soda" his father said "thank's" Thomas said then his father got back in the car we have to stop by your uncle's house ok" Thomas's father said "why?" Thomas asked looking at his father "because I told your uncle we going over there" Thomas's dad said the they went over to there. They then got to the house, Thomas and his dad got out of the car then Thomas's uncle and aunt and Rosie walked out of the house "here goe's nothing" Thomas said in his head.

"Oh my gosh your all grown up" Thomas's aunt said then hugged him to death "how old are you?" she asked then let go of Thomas "15" Thomas said "wow your getting to old" his aunt said "thank you?" Thomas said "who my litte brother" Thomas's uncle said to his dad "not little anymore Frank" Thomas's dad said. "So your still my little bro" Frank said to his little brother, Thomas rolled his eyes.

"Thomas meet your little cousin Rosie, say hi baby" Thomas's aunt said then said to Rosie. Rosie went behind her mom "she's shy" Thomas's aunt said Thomas gave a little smile then got down to Rosie level "go on sweet here" Thomas aunt said to Rosie then Rosie looked at her cousin then smiled then walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Jill remember we ahve to go into town" Frank said to his wife "ok honey" Jill said to Frank "john you want to come into town with us?" Frank asked his little brother "sure will go with you" john said then looked at his son Thomas gave him a look that he didn't want to go, but he had to "yeah will go" Thomas said stillgiving his dad a look. "Ok then lets go" Frank said.

Rosie then looked at the house then she called out " Jenna come on girl" Rosie said the red and white huskey ran out of the house. Thomas then put on his hood from his coat then the six of them were on there way. About an hour later they walked into town. The town was having festiveal to celebrate the welcoming of Nome's home sled team.

"whats going on?" Thomas asked his uncle Frank looked at him "the sled team coming in" uncle Frank said "oh"Thomas said then they walked up to wood working shop "Thomas why don't do to the festiveal and will meet you there soon" John said to his son "whatever you say dad" Thomas said then started to walk to the festiveal "Thomas wait here" John said "here's 20" Thomas handed out his hand and got the money "thank's dad" Thomas said then walked to the festiveal.

As Thomas walked into the festiveal he stayed on the side's of the street's now looking in the street's of Nome he ran into a kid "hey watch it" the kid said "sorry" Thomas said in smart ass way, the kid then walked away and Thomas moved on as well about six minutes later the sled team come into town everyone was cheering Thomas was on the side watching the team flow by the town.

On the corner of Thomas there was a man dressed in black with a hood over his face, you couldn't see his face he was standing and stairing at Thomas. Thomas then looked away from the man dressed in black. Thomas looked in the road and saw a hat go in road it was Rosie's hat. Thomas then tryed to get to the hat then a dog grab the hat before Thomas could.

Thomas then turn around and was going back to the side walk but as he was turning around the man in black was in front of him. The man grab Thomas's arm "hey what are you doing let go of me!" Thomas said trying to get free from the man. The man had a needle in his hand, the man then injected the needle in Thomas's arm then ran as off as fast as he could go "hey come back here" Thomas said then ran after the man they ran into a alley way then Thomas started to slow up then the man stoped Thomas fell in the snow "what did you put into me" Thomas asked in a weak voice.

The man walked around Thomas "can you feel the power" The man said still walking around him "what?" Thomas said then feeling stronger "can you hear them?" The man getting down to his level "hear who" Thomas said there was no replie "hear who" Thomas said then looked up the man was gone then Thomas heard voice not to far from where he was "hello bingo" one of the voice's said Thomas walked closer to where they voice's were.

Thomas then saw a group of dog's and a snow white gose "my name's Balto" the dog that saved Rosie hat said "help him" Thomas heard a voice say in his head "huh?" Thomas said in head. Balto started to show teeth at the black and white huskey and gang. then the gang start to go at him, Thomas had to think fast "go now!" the voice in his head said. Thomas came out hidding "hey leave him alone" Thomas said crossing his arm's.

The black and white huskey looked at his boys "Kaltag who's the kid" The Black and white huskey to the tan huskey next to him "Steele his the new kid" Kaltag said looking at Steel then at the Kid "yeah Steele I'm the new kid" Thomas said the dogs were in shock "you heard that" a fat dark brown dog said "yep I sure did now leave him alone" Thomas said Steele gave him a look "look kid I may not know you, and you may not me but just between us this dog is a nobody" Steele said.

Thomas smiled a little "your right I don't know and this dog don't look like a nobody to me" Thomas said, Steele looked at his boys then looked at Thomas and smile "guy's" Steele said "take him out" Steele said to his boy "but Steele he could turn us in" Kaltag said "no I won't this will be fun kicking your guys ass" Thomas said Steele looked at Kaltag "get him" Steele said then Kaltag and two others dog joined him "kick there ass" The voice in Thomas's head said.

"brang it on" Thomas said Steele smiled then Kaltag jumped at Thomas. Thomas then grabed Kaltag's paw's while he was in the air Thomas pulled him and through to the wall then fat dark brown dog then tryed to go at Thomas's legs "jump" the voice said in Thomas's head, Thomas did as the voice and Jumped the fat missed his legs and sleped in the ice then Kaltag got back and jumped at Thomas once more. "behind you" The voice said Thomas then turned around jumped in the air and kicked Kaltag in the hand Kaltag's body hit the ground hard face first.

"whoa I didn't know I could do that" Thomas said to him self "you guys are weak" Steele said to his boy's "ok why don't you face me" Thomas said to Steele, Steele then grined "sorry have to get back to the team" Steele said then walked away "oh my head hurts" Kaltag said then walked with Steele "mine too" the dark brown huskey said then walked with Kaltag and Steele "don't they know that he useing them" Thomas said then Thomas looked at Balto "so whats up with you" Thomas said looking at Balto "how did you do that" Balto asked Thomas "I really don't know" Thomas said .

"So what did they mean by you being a nobody?" Thomas asked Balto looked at him "I'm the outcast of the Town" Balto said "can I ask you something?" a thrid voice said it was the snow white gose "yeah go ahead" Thomas said "I'm Boris by the way, anyway what else can you do?" Boris asked Thomas grined "I'm really sure" Thomas said "whats your name" Balto asked Thomas "Thomas" Thomas said "come on I know a place where we can talk" Balto said then looked around, he saw box that could take him up on top of the buildings "where are you going?" Thomas asked Balto turned around "trust me" Balto said then moved on to the building.

" your on" Thomas said then started to run up that wall "wow man this so cool" Thomas said to him self then he saw Balto running and jumping to the next building "now lets see what I can do" Thomas said to him self. Thomas then charged at Balto when it came to jump he jumped Thomas could jump eight feet in the air and could run sixty miles per hour.

As he was running he pasted Balto in a heart beat "whats up too fast for ya" Thomas said pasing Balto then they got to the last building. By the time Balto got there he was breath "man your fast how can you do all this" Balto said then sat down "well long story short I saw Rosie's hat fly in the road then I saw that you got it so I just back to where I was and this man was in my way, he injected something in my arm and well now I can hear you guys and do all these things" Thomas explained.

Balto looked at Thomas then looked at the town they sat at the edge of the building "I wonder what that guy put in you" Balto said Thomas then looked at him "Yeah I want to know that too" Thoas said "Thomas what are you doing up there" a voice said from the ground "dad?" Thomas said looking down "Thomas! get away from that the dog" uncle frank said.

"but his cool" Thomas said still looking "I know he can be, but his part wolf" uncle frank said Thomas looked at Balto "your part wolf?" Thomas asked Balto looked at him "yes I I'm" Balto said then looked away from him "it's ok I don't care if your part wolf I'm what ever I am" Thomas said with a small smile.

Thomas then looked down at his family "ok I'm on my way down" Thomas said. Thomas then looked at Balto "hey Stay out trouble and by the way where do strays like you stay?" Thomas said Balto smiled "in a boat in to far away from here it's on the beach" Balto said Thomas nodded and smiled "see you soon" Thomas said then ran up the ledge of the building and jumped "what are you doing!" John yelled as his son jumped but his son made to the ground safely Then john grabed his arm "what the hell were you thinking" John said to his son.

"dad you won't beileve what I can do I.." John cut him off "don't ever do that again you hear me" John said "whever dad you never let me do anything" Thomas said then walked away from his father. About two hours later Thomas was in his room trying to fall asleep but wanted to play with his knives that he got for his birth day "man I can do anything" Thomas said "I can fight run jump, what else can I do" Thomas said.

**some where in a unknown location **

**restoration at 10%**

"so this is the kid you picked to have the serum" a man who was very much older said "yep that's the one, his mom the serum for him anyway" said a young male "his strong" said the older man "who know's what else he can do" said the younger male "who's are next project?" the older man "I got someone in mind" the young male said.

**welcome 2 Nome**


	2. just a dream

** Kodiwolf321 here, as you know this story came from me , MalevolentTorment and Jwolf98 and now we have a new member to are alpha wolf's production's Pvt. Jenkins welcome to alpha wolf's production's you are now signed to alpha wolf's production's \**

**Thomas's story **

**Chapter two just a dream**

Thomas then closed his eye's and feel asleep. He was dreaming about useing his powers, the dream was amazing being able to do what ever you want, then Thomas woke in sweat "why is it so hot in here " Thomas said then he was shadow by his door "it's because you heating up, you have to slow down" the dark figure said "who are you" Thomas said.

The dark figure came closer to Thomas "I'm the one who gave you your powers" then dark figuer came into the light "you!" Thomas said then got out of bed "what the hell did you do to me?" Thomas asked "I gave you the gift that your mother made you before she disappeared"the in man black said Thomas looked puzzled "my mother she died when I was ten" Thomas said the man laughed "man you don't know anything do you?" the man said.

"what do you mean?" Thomas said "your mother worked for Bio Tech a secert corporation that make medicine, but now they made a virus that your DNA into something evil" The man said "what make you think that I believe that?" Thomas said "your mother was alway's gone right?" The man said "yeah she was. for weeks" Thomas said "well there you go" the man said.

"why would she leave like that" Thomas said the put his head down "hey come on kid don't cry on me" the man said crossing his arm's "tell me your name" Thomas said then the man went to the window "its terry" Terry went out the window "Terry wait" Thomas said the jumped out of his window "you have to slow down or you will heat up again" terry said "I want to know more about my mother" Thomas as they were running like the speed of light through the sleeping town.

Then they stoped on a building "look kid you will know soon enough about what happined when you were ten but now's not the time" Terry said. Thomas then through a punch at Terry, but Terry caught the punch "you can hurt me" Terry said then Thomas through fast punch's at him but nothing work "what are you?" Thomas said terry chuckled "somthing stronger than you" Terry said the grabed Thomas by the neck and through him half way a crossed the building. Thomas then got up "come on kid your not ready" Terry said "just tell me what I want to know " Thomas said Terry nodded "you just don't know how to get no through your head" Terry said Thomas was about to go at him.

"just tell me!" Thomas shouted "well better get you back home" Terry said then took off his coat and should his face he was blonde with green eyes "lets get this over with" Terry said then charged at Thomas Terry punch in the stomach and then kicked him in the face. Thomas almost went flying off the building, Terry caught him before he fell Thomas was out "that's better" Terry said took Thomas home

three hours later Thomas woke up it was morning "that was a werid dream" Thomas said to him self the John Thomas's dad walk in his room "come on son time to get up"John said to his son "ok dad" Thomas said john left the room.

**some where in a unknown location **

**restoration at 28%**

** "**so how was your firght with the project" asked the older man "he was stubborn but I got him back home" Terry said "he getting stronger" said the older man "he sure is" said Terry.

**Chapter end **

**Chapter 2 down three more to go of my story **


	3. lets have some fun with the power

**Frends sorry that the last chapter was short but this one will be a little bit longer **

**Chapter three lets have some fun with the power**

Thomas got out of bed and got dressed and went down stairs "whats up dad?" Thomas asked his father "fine thank you" John said to his son "what are going to do today?" Thomas asked then sat down at the table "well I was thinking that go hang out with your uncle today" John said then poored coffee in his cup "again?" Thomas said then ate a piece of toast.

"why not? your cousin seem's to be getting use to you" John said then look at the paper "ok meet you there" Thomas said then got up from his chair and was about to walk out the door "you want a ride?" John asked his son "no thanks,I got my own way of getting around" Thomas said the walked out the door.

Thomas then ran into town then ran up a building "ok almost there" Thomas said to him self then continued running and jumping from building to building Thomas found his uncle house Thomas jump from the building he was standing on to his uncle's house. His uncle was just walking out the door as Thomas hit the ground "Thomas?" uncle frank said "hey" Thomas said "how did you get here so fast your dad just called four minutes ago just telling me that you were on your way" uncle Frank said "uncle Frank could you just hear me out" Thomas then his uncle sat down on the step's of his house "what's on your mind he said.

Thomas sat down next to him "ok there was this guy at the festiveal was dressed in black so you couldn't see his face, and he injected something into me" Thomas explained"man put drugs in you!" uncle Frank said then stood up "I know what your thinking. but he put something in me for a reason I don't why but there's a reason"Thomas said Frank looked at him "are you sure?" Frank asked "I'm sure" Thomas "I have to tell your dad" Frank said Thomas stood up "no you can't he won't understand" Thomas said Frank looked at him.

"You know I Can't keep this from your father, I have to tell him that you have been druged" Frank said "ok would a drug let me do this" Thomas said then looked around for something that he could show his uncle "ok I'll jump over your house" Thomas said then looked at his uncle "come on you can't do that" Frank said "watch me" Thomas said then charged at the house and jumped over it "oh my word" Frank said then went in the back of his house.

"see" Thomas said then walked over to his uncle "what else can you do?" asked Frank "I can fight and run, oh I can hear and talk to animal's" Thomas said "you don't say, so that's why you were with Balto the other day " Frank said"yep that's why" Thomas said , About an hour Thomas was sitting outside of his uncle house then he heard two female dog walking his way "you think Jenna's home" said one of the female dog's "yeah think so Dixie" said the other female dog "lets go see Sylvie" said Dixie then they came around the corner "wow I can hear from far way too" Thomas said in is head.

Then the two girls walked by Jenna's house "Jenna you home?" said Dixie then Jenna walked out of the house "I'm here" Jenna said "come lets go to the old mill" Sylvie said "we have so much to talk about" Dixie said Jenna nodded then they were off. Thomas had an idea he smiled then got up from where he was standing and followed them.

Thomas was quiet while following them he didn't want to scare them, they then walked into the old mill Thomas then jumped on top of the mill and found a window and spyed on them "so Jenna everyone hears that you were with Balto the other day" Sylvie said Jenna rolled her eyes "yeah so what" Jenna said. As Thomas put his hand on the window it started to crack "what do you mean so?" Dixie asked "well he's kind of nice he's better than Steele" Jenna said "you can say that again" Thomas said to him self "Jenna how could say that his the best dog ever" Dixie said "best dog ever more like never" Thomas said to him self the the glass broke Thomas fell through the window and fell next to girl's a bunch of other dog's looked at Thomas.

Thomas sat up "what's up ladies sorry to drop in like that the door was locked" Thomas joked Dixie and Sylvie looked at Jenna "Jenna is this Rosie cousin" Dixie asked "yes I I'm Rosie's cousin, give me some paw no, then were cool" Thomas said then stood up "he can hear us?" said Sylvie "yep I sure can I can hear all of you" Thomas said then pointed at every dog in the mill "it's true" said a voice coming out of the dark it was Steele "Steele buddy you and your friend's want aonther kick in the ass" Thomas said.

Steele smiled "Star" he said then a kind of short huskey jumped at Thomas. Thomas then sprinted out of the way and Star went through a window that was behind Thomas "come on is that all you got" Thomas said then smiled "no that's not" Steele said then his team came up behind him "oh come on if you think that three of your boy's can take me on, you think that your team can" Thomas said Jenna looked at Steele "Steele have you gone mad his just a kid who has a gift" Jenna said "just watch" Steele said.

Jenna turned and looked at the fight "ok you asked for it" Thomas said then sprinted at all nine dog punching at all of then sprinted at Steele's face and punched him out of the picture "hey sweet heart so I hear your with my boy Balto" Thomas said as all the dogs started to get back "come on I'll take you home" Thomas said then picked her up and sprinted all the way home.

**some where in a unknown location **

**restoration at 50%**

"he's starting to get stornger" said the older man "he sure is" said Terry "his got the combat the speed and talking animals part down is that it?" said the older man "yep that's it" said Terry.\

Chapter end


	4. retribution

**Chapter four****Retribution**

**Thomas's story**

As Thomas was sprinting along with Jenna in his arm's he stoped "ok will stop here" Thomas said then he puts Jenna down "how can you do all that?" Jenna asked "well my dad see, was a super hero, no I'm just kidding " Thomas joked "yeah sure, how did this happin?" Jenna asked "ok,but jenna you might want sit down for this" Thomas said.

As Thomas explained to Jenna about what she was shock "why would Terry or who ever his is do this to you?" Jenna asked Thomas looked at Jenna "I'm not sure why" Thomas said "well I can tell you why" a third voice said it was Terry. "what are you doing here" thoas said then was standing up "I'm here for you your DNA's ready" Terry said "what do you mean?" Thomas said "more questions come on we don't have time for this alright, I'm tried and I want to get this done and over with" Terry said.

"I'm not going with you" Thomas said jenna started to growl "Jenna get behind me his dangerous" Thomas said then Jenna did "that's not very nice to say, but hey you asked for it" Terry then sprinted at Thomas and injected needle in his neck and sprinted back to where his was. Thomas fell to cold snow ground "Thomas!" Jenna shouted then got down to his level "what did you do to me?" Thomas asked weak "I took away your power's just in case you would try to fight me " Terry said.

"Jenna you have to go" Thomas said "no I won't leave you" Jenna said putting her head under Thomas's hand "no jenna you need to go" Thomas said trying to get up but fell back down "look what you did to him" Jenna said looking at Terry "hey it's the bosses orders" Terry said then walked over to Thomas and Jenna. As Terr was walking over to them a wolf jumped on him but it wasn't a wolf it was Balto "get off me" Terry said then pushed him off "oh it's you" Terry said then kicked Balto to a Boulder "so how have you been?" Terry said then put his foot on Balto's chest and putting pressure on it "no!" Jenna shout then jump at Terry.

Terry caught Jenna by the neck and through her to the ground by Balto then put both of his hand's on there neck's "nice try, but it's going to take more than just a female dog to take me down" Terry said "now Balto long time no see, well you probably don't remember but I remeber you and your mother" Terry said still holding them by there will "what?" Balto said kind of choking.

"Yeah thats right I knew your mother and you in fact I knew your whole family" Terry said "What do you know about them" Balto said trying to break free "oh no you don't" Terry said then pushing him back against the boulder"you see your mother was a test subject for us" Terry begin "she wanted to test all the stuff we made then, she got pregnant with you and all your other siblings, and when she was pregnant with you she had a serum inside of her, and when you were born, you were the perfect hybrid, you my friend can do both wolf and dog" Terry said.

"In facted your future can safe was all, and that boy over well help you along the way if you just let me have him" Terry said "no I won't let you hurt" Balto said Terry chuckled "just like your father won't obey, well Time to say good night" Terry said then was about to hit Balto and jenna's head against the boulder to knock them out but then the four of then heard a gun shot. the bullet hit Terry in the back "who did that!" Terry turned around and shouted in anger he saw a hoohed boy with two gun's in his hand's one black on white "oh it's just you" Terry said Thomas tryed to looked but was to weak to see "come on grab your strike team member" Terry said the boy looked at Thomas.

"No" The boy said "excuse me? but I gave you an order project M" Terry said the boy turned around "I told you don't call me that" The boy said then ran off "Terry made a fist "I'll deal with you later" Terry said the ran after the boy Thomas then got up "what happined?" Thomas asked Balto then ran over to him "come on we need to get you to the Hospital" Balto said "get on my back" Balto said Thomas said then they ran to the Hospital.

One hour later they got to the Hospital "Balto I'm fine" Thomas said then got off his back Jenna was right by his side "are you sure?" Balto asked making sure his friend was alright "I'm sure" Thomas said then his cell phone rang "hello" Thomas said in the phone "dad I'm right by the Hospital, what she is I'll be right in" Thomas said then put his phone away "Rosie in the Hospital" Thomas said "what?" jenna asked "yeah" Thomas said "we better go inside" Jenna said "yeah we should" Thomas said then went inside Balto was about to walk in but then heard something in the back of the Hospital, Balto then walked behind the Hospital.

"Dad what happined?" Thomas asked his father who was sitting by his uncle and aun't "Rosie's sick all the kids are sick" John said putting his hand's on his son's shoulders "how did this happined?" Thomas asked "no one know it just happined" John said then turned and looked at Rosie. Four hour's later the Family sat there thinking about what to do "doctor whats going to happin to everyone?" Frank asked the doctor.

The doctor looked at him "well it looks like there going to send the team to go get serum to make them all better" The doctor "will it make them better for sure?" Thomas asked as The doctor was walking into his office "I sure hope so" The doctor said Thomas nodded them looked at Rosie Jenna was right in next to her, Thomas walked over to jenna "she going be ok Jenna" Thomas said Jenna barked at him "Oh no" Thomas said "what is it son" John asked his son "dad I can't hear her anymore" Thomas said "son stop telling story" John said "Dad I'm telling the truth I used to do that you wouldn't beileve" Thomas Then the Hospital door's opened and ten men in white suit's came inside and grabed Thomas.

"Hey let me go!" Thomas shouted as they were taking him away "what hell are you doing thay's my son" John said teying go after him but men wouldn't let him "Dad!" Thomas shouted "Thomas!" his father yelled still trying to get to him nut it was to later.(**one hour later, ****some where in a unknown location).**

Thomas found him self in a white room on a bed "where I'm I? Thomas said "your in a sercet facility 25 miles outside nome" said voice next to Thomas "how are you?" Thomas asked "I I'm Dr Alexander rich "Dr Alexander said "so is this my Retribution" Thomas said Dr Alexander smiled "no this is not a punishment this opportunity" Dr Alexander said "an opportunity for to save Rosie" Dr Alexander said "I'm listening" Thomas said Dr Alexander chuckled "maybe it's better if I show you" Dr Alexander said Thoas then got and walked into another room but with three other kid's in it "Hey I know you your the I bumped in to" Thomas said looking at one of the kids.

**Thomas's story end **

**Ok MalevolentTorment now its time for you to shine good luck!**


	5. Remember Me?

**Alright, alright. Hey, guys, MalevolentTorment here, bringing you my side of the events that have happened. Some cursing and blood shed (what's new?) so squeamish people better tread carefully. =P This chapter will be more about background information. How he got what he got, how he is how he is, that kind of stuff. Next chapter is when the action starts. I'll shut up now and let you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Remember Me?**

"You should have listened to Terry," the man said.

"If I did than, hundreds of people will die," I said through my grinding teeth. This is the moment I was waiting for. To find out the truth behind all of the crap that has happened to me lately.

"You're ignorant. Naïve. You can't comprehend all of the good that will come out of this-"

"Good? Good?! Turning helpless people into those…demons…that's good?" I said starting to feel my ears grow hot. The pistols in my hand seemed to grow lighter and lighter, like they weren't even there. But as I looked down, I saw the silver and black guns glinting off one of the few lights in the big room.

I heard a click and looked up. The man had a sleek black pistol, same as mine, leveled at my chest. "You remember this?" the man asked. "It's the gun _you _made me."

Instead of rage, my heart felt a twinge of pain. This evil man in front of me caused all of this. He was the reason I am a freak, stuck in this body of a teenager I never knew. It was because of him that I had to pull the trigger. For Tom, and for Jordan, and for all of the innocent people whose lives were ruined.

I leveled my guns at the mastermind. "I'm not going to show you pity," I said.

The man lowered the black pistol and put on a sympathetic look. I could see his eyes glisten behind his round glasses. "But…s-"

"Don't you _dare _call me that, you ruthless bastard!" I yelled.

"Suit yourself."

The man brought his gun up in a quick motion, pressing the trigger down. The bullet went flying out of the barrel, heading straight for my chest. And I just let it happen.

**{{_}}**

"C'mon, dad, do I have to go?" the teenager asked.

"Yes, Michael, you have to go," the boy's father said.

"But, I don't know any kids in this town! Only Rosie, and I rarely see her!" I tried to argue.

"Why don't you give it a try? Make new friends! Friends your own age. You're fifteen and the people who you hang out with are a little girl and a dog. All you do is sit at home, hang out at the store, and go shoot that pistol of yours," his father argued.

"But…but-"

"No 'but's', Michael," the mother of the boy said, coming out of the kitchen. "Charles, you should know by now not to argue with him. He always wins."

"You're right. Michael, here's seventy-five dollars, go get yourself a new coat," his father said handing him the money. Michael opened his mouth to say something, but his father put a hand up to stop him. "I know what happened to your old jacket. Get the one your grandpa gave you for now, then you can take it off when you get a new one."

Michael sighed as he dropped down on the floor and started to put on his black shoes. He had to tuck in his greenstone fish hook necklace into his shirt because it kept dropping into his line of sight. That was the one thing he never took off. His grandfather gave it to him for Christmas one year after he visited New Zealand.

That was the one person he could always count on. His father always took orders from his mother and his mother did what she thought was "best for him". Grandpa always gave him his 'wisdom' that he has accumulated over the years. He always quoted one person: Winston Churchill. The one man who seemed to have a saying for everything that happens. If it wasn't for his grandfather, Michael didn't know what he would do.

"Michael! Take your jacket!" his mother yelled from the kitchen, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I know," Michael said as he grabbed his brown hooded jacket and walked out the door into the town of Nome.

This town was…well, boring. Nothing really ever happened. The biggest incident was someone falling into the ice as he was fishing. Sometimes, Michael really missed the Californian coast with all of its beauty. He has only been in Nome for three months and he hated every day. All of his friends were back in Cali. Here, he had no friends. Except for a little girl that went by the name of Rosie. She was a spunky little thing, always has something to smile about. Especially around her dog, Jenna. Whenever she was around Rosie seemed to have an extra boost of energy.

Now was no exception. Michael saw Rosie walking alone with Jenna, smiling as always. "Hey, Rosie!" he yelled.

The little girl turned around and smiled. "Hi, Mike!" she yelled back as she bounded towards his. "How's your day been going?"

"Eh, you know. Same crap, different day. Gotta go buy a new jacket. What about you?" Michael asked.

"Can I come? Me and Jenna are bored," Rosie said.

"Yeah, sure. You know I enjoy your company. Hey Jenna," he said as he stroked the husky's head. She barked gladly up at him. "So, Rosie, are you going to the festival?"

She stopped walking and looked up at Michael, "Yeah. Are you?"

"Maybe," he said as he started walking again.

"Maybe? Why not a yes? It'll be tons of fun! My mom and dad are even getting me a present!"

"What kind of present?" he asked.

"I don't know. They just said I would like it. Thank you," Rosie said as Michael held open the door for her and Jenna. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why don't you gel your hair up anymore?" she asked.

Michael ran his fingers through his short dark hair," I don't know. Lazy, I guess."

"Oh…I think you looked better with it up."

"Meh, same hair. Same person," Michael said as he walked up to the clerk.

"Can you point me to the direction of the jackets?" he asked.

The clerk smiled as he pointed towards the very back of the store, "They should be over there. Not sure how much are left, though. I've seen more people come into this town than flies to a dead carcass."

"Uh…thanks," Michael said uneasily. The store was a mess of useless junk that seemed to not have any use except for providing a home with another look. With only five aisles and a cooler for cold beverages, it wasn't one of those huge stores that he was used to back in his home town.

Rosie, Michael and Jenna all walked to the back of the store when they saw only one jacket. It was a long button down coat not really a jacket. It was all black with no hood. It was too big for Michael, with the arms going five inches over his fingers. The end of the jacket came to his knees.

"Is this it?" he asked as he lifted his arms in the air.

"Looks like it…are you gonna get it?...Actually, looks nice on you. Especially with that brown hood under it," Rosie said.

"Um…I can't really use my hands," Michael said.

"You do this," Rosie said as she went onto her tip toes to reach Michaels arms. She rolled up his left sleeve to just above his wrist. "See, you can keep it. And like my mom says, you can always use it for later."

"Huh, I like it," Michael said as Rosie did the other arm. "How do you like it, girl?"

Jenna barked in response making Michael chuckle, "Alright, I think I'll get it."

They walked back over to the clerk who said the jacket was only fifty dollars. He gave the clerk the money with only twenty five dollars left.

"You can use it at the festival," Rosie said as they walked out the door.

"Again with the festival?" Michael asked.

"Oh, c'mon! You have to go! It'll be a lot of fun!" Rosie pleaded.

"Ugh, alright," Michael said as the crowd grew louder and louder and the flare, signaling that the race was almost over, flew into the air.

"I'll meet you there, I have to go get my present. See you at the festival!" she yelled as she ran towards the wood shop with Jenna bounding behind her.

"See ya'!" Michael yelled after her. He looked over at the people huddled in the middle of the street all laughing and talking with one another. Michael sighed, "Let's get this over with."

He shoved his way through the people that were so closely packed together. _Why do they even celebrate this? Ooh, some dogs are driving a sled. Big freaking whoop. This is such a waste of time! I could be shooting in the forest instead of thi-_

Michael stopped thinking when someone rammed into him. Whoever it was had a thick skull and a fast walk to boot. They brought their head right into Michaels. They both fell, Michael holding his head. He looked up and saw the person he ran into was a guy, maybe around his age.

"What's your problem?" Michael asked.

The guy just sort of growled then got up and stormed off. "Wow! Sorry, you ran into me!" Michael yelled. He threw his arm in a passive motion, "Idiot."

Another sound also tore him away from his thinking: dogs barking. There seemed to be about six or seven of the huskies coming towards the town. And they were loud. The sort of loud you would only think a train or airplane could make. And it only got louder as they finally entered the town making their final round.

"No! My hat!" I heard a little girl scream.

Michael looked over and saw Rosie trying to get into the middle of the street to get a small mushers hat. Jenna was holding her back by her sleeves and I saw one kid try to get to the hat, but it was too late. A brown wolf dog reached the small object just before the sled team trampled over the place where the hat had been laying.

I quickly walked over to Rosie just as the brown dog gave her the hat back.

"Balto! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You didn't do that just for a pretty girl did you?" Rosie said hugging the hat.

"Rosie, what the hell?" Michael asked as he walked up to her.

"Oh, Michael you missed it! My hat flew into the street and Balto jumped in the way of the sled team to get it! He's such a good dog!" Rosie exclaimed.

"Yeah, real good do-"

"Hey!" Michael heard someone yell.

He looked over and saw the teenager who was going to go and get the hat for Rosie. He was chasing a man with what looked like a mask and in all black. He kept telling the man to stop, but the man just kept on running. He actually looked kind of familiar to Michael, like he had seen him before.

"I'll be right back," Michael said to Rosie.

"Alright."

Michael took off down the street towards the boy and the man. They turned into an alley, near the butchers place. Michael stopped running and started a slow walk towards the alley when heard talking.

"Do you hear them?" he heard a gruff voice ask.

"Hear who?" Michael heard a softer voice, obviously the boy, ask back.

"Them," the gruff voice sounded again.

Michael peered from the corner of the building onto the two people talking. The boy was laying on the ground, something was wrong though. His movements were slow and uncoordinated. Each time he would go to get up, he would miss the box next to him. But the man was pacing back and forth talking about hearing the voices.

Michael turned back around the building and looked up at the blue sky. _What the hell? _he asked himself. Michael turned back into the alley but both of them were gone. Gone with the wind.

Michael walked into the alley and looked around. There was a set of footprints that led to a broken fence post and more voices and…

_Dogs?_

He crept slowly to the break in the fence and peered out. There was that kid that he had just seen on the ground. But now he was…talking to dogs. He was telling them that if they wanted their asses kicked to come and mess with him.

_This dude's crazy._

One of the dogs, a slender gold husky, lunged at the teenager. He just brought his fist around and hit the dog midair. Two of the smaller dogs ran behind the guy as he was distracted with the husky. They both lunged when the kid did a perfect kick to both dogs, sending them to the ground. It was like he knew where they were going to attack and how, before it even happened.

_Damn…_

"Michael! Michael c'mon in for lunch! Michael!" he could hear his mother yell.

_And it was just getting good, too. Oh, well. Maybe later today I can talk to this kid, _Michael concluded.

He ran out into the streets as the people were all shuffling their way back to their own houses for lunch. Michael's mom was in the middle of the street with an apron tied tightly around her waist. She saw him and put her hands to her hips, "Where were you!? I have been calling for you for five minutes! Get inside, your father is waiting!"

He sighed, "Alright ma."

**{{_}}**

Michael and his family were sitting around the big dining room table as his father's phone started to ring.

"Ah, this is important. I have to take this," he said as he got up.

"You always have to take calls," Michael's mother said to her husband who ignored her as he answered the phone.

"Ah, Terry, glad to hear from you so soon!" his father said as he walked into another room.

Michael tried to listen to more of the conversation but his mother kept asking him questions about how the festival went.

"Fine." Would be his answer to every question.

"Good to know that we can communicate with more than one word-"

"Splendid!" his father yelled from the living room. He walked back into the kitchen with a bright smile on his face.

"What was that about?" his mother asked.

"Oh, nothing. We just got a great deal for the research we were doing. Let's just say it is a lot of money. Oh, and, Michael, I want to show you something," his father said gesturing for him to follow.

"Uh, sure," Michael said as he followed his father into the living room and up the stairs. The whole way he was wondering what it was that his father wanted to show him. The last time his father said that, he got to make his very own gun.

As they reached the top of the stairs, they made an immediate right into his father's study. The walls were plastered with clear glass cabinets full of weapons. His dad was a fanatic, and he passed that down to Michael.

His father walked over to one of the cabinets closest to his desk, that meant it was a very important weapon if it was near his desk. He opened the door and brought out a sleek silver pistol with an oak handle.

"This was your grandfathers, before he passed it down to me. Now, it's time to pass it down to you. Happy Birthday/Merry Christmas, son," his father said walking back over to Michael and handing him the gun.

"Dad…I don't know what to say."

"Don't. You'll look like a real badass now with your two pistols and that new jacket of yours," his father joked. Michael let out a laugh. "Oh and before I forget, here's a couple more clips for you." His father tossed two silver clips at Michael who gladly caught them and ran to his room.

"But, you can't shoot them today! Wait until tomorrow!" his father yelled after him.

"Alright!" Michael yelled as he closed the door to his room and picked up the black pistol he had made himself. He held the two guns in his hand and looked them over with satisfaction.

He was going to get a good nights rest, tonight.

**{{_}}**

But, in fact, it was one of the worst nights sleep Michael had ever had. It was a mixture of the joy and anticipation of tomorrow for when he gets to shoot with his grandfather's pistol and the fear at what happened in the alley and the curiosity at the teenagers fighting skills.

He sat on the side of his bed; the moon trained its light on him like a flashlight trying to find an escaped fugitive. He put his hand up to his face and started to think of something that could clear his mind. Then an idea popped into his head.

_If I go out and shoot now, I won't be so anxious, I can clear my mind, and get a good nights sleep! You're too smart Michael!_

So, he got dressed with his jeans, hooded jacket, and black coat. He picked up his two guns and put them into the two pockets near his chest in the coat.

He cautiously opened the door to his room, as not to wake his parents who would ultimately ground him for a long time if they knew he would be sneaking out. He opened the door all the way, successfully not causing it to creak. And he remained successful the whole way to the front door.

Michael opened the front door, the cold air meeting him with a cold vengeance.

_Damn. Wow, It's a _lot _colder than I thought it was going to be._

He wrapped the long coat over his chest and buttoned it towards the center of the jacket. He cupped his hands and put them against his mouth where he breathed into them. Then he shoved them into his pocket and walked towards the forest.

**{{_}}**

It wasn't a long way to his home-made shooting range, but it sure felt that way. He couldn't imagine a colder night, he could see his breathe cascade out in front of him when he let out a puff of air. His whole body was shaking uncontrollably, it seemed like someone had coated his whole body with snow.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…_

But, when he made it to the range, he decided that it would be a waste to just turn back. He brought his two guns out of his pockets and laid them on a table that was propped up against a tall, strong tree. There were some targets about twenty-five, fifty, seventy-five, and one hundred feet from where he was standing. It was a miracle to find a spot like this out in the middle of nowhere.

Nevertheless, he did and he kept it hidden from everyone but his father and mother, he would really hate it if someone found out about it and started to flock to this spot.

He walked back over to the table and grabbed the two pistols. They felt burning hot even though they were icy cold. The sudden feeling to his hands made him drop the guns in utter surprise. That had never happened before. Well, there had never been a night this cold too.

Michael reached down and grabbed the guns; his hands were ready for the sudden blast of cold. They were starting to burn, so he decided to get the practice over with. He leveled the two guns and rattled off five shots before he heard something behind him.

He turned, scanning the wilderness for any signs of movement or something out of place. There was another rustling noise to the right. Then the left. Then behind him. Then the right again. Whatever it was, it seemed to be circling him.

Michael started to twist this way and that trying to find the thing that was messing with him.

_Michael… _a voice echoed.

"What? Who's there?" Michael asked, readying his guns.

_Miiiiicccchhhaaaeeellll….. _the voice echoed again.

"Who-"

Something grabbed both of Michael's arm causing him to drop the guns. He felt something small and precise go into his neck. A needle.

He collapsed to the snowy ground with a thud. His whole body from his neck down was paralyzed. He tried to move his arms with no luck, nothing would budge an inch. His eyes darted back and forth trying to find his assaulter, but all he saw was the darkness of the forest.

Then, he could hear footsteps crunching on the ground behind him. They were coming toward him with no rush, more of a casual walk. The crunching grew louder before Michael saw a pair of black boots walk in front of him.

"Ah, Michael, you look a lot bigger from when we last met. I see you still have that necklace your grandfather gave you," a gruff voice said. The same voice from the alley.

Michael looked up and saw a man in all black with a dark mask surrounding his face. The only skin showing was his white hands, which looked like they belonged to ghost. A long black coat, almost like his, was covering his body all that way down to his feet. He had black pants and a black shirt, even his long hair was black as midnight.

"Who…who are you?" Michael asked.

"Me? I am genuinely shocked that you don't remember me!" the man threw his arms in the air. "It seemed almost yesterday that I was at your sixth birthday party."

Now Michael knew where he had seen the man before. His voice. His posture. "Uncle Terry?"

"I only wish I were your real uncle. We would have so much more fun together." The man reached for his mask and took it off. His face was as white as his hands, but there was a long scar running from his fore head all the way down to his chin. It crossed over his left eye which caused him to only see out of his right. His right eye seemed to be black. No pupil. Just a big white dot surrounded by white.

"What happened to you?" Michael asked.

"Something that I will not talk to you about right now. I want to talk to you about your abilities," Terry said as he started to pace.

"My what?"

"Your abilities! You have great potential. Potential that could help save hundreds of lives! And I am here to help you perfect those abilities," he said as he walked over to Michael and bent down. "Oh, look at your hands. What have you done to them? Didn't your father ever tell you not to hold a cold gun?" Terry chuckled as he dug into his pocket and brought out a pair of black leather gloves. The tips of the gloves where fingers would be were chopped off. "This is to accommodate that trigger finger of yours."

"You know, I would love to put them on, but…I'm kind of paralyzed here," Michael said.

"Ah, yes, sorry about that. I had to give you a mild paralysis serum do you don't run off or shoot me. God forbid."

"So…you gonna give me an antidote or something?" Michael asked.

"In time it will wear off. Just enough time to explain to you what your part in the Master Plan shall be," Terry said as started to pace again.

"Master Plan?" Mike asked.

"Yes, the plan. I am going to give you a little bit of this," Terry dug in his coat again and brought out a syringe. "This will give you abilities beyond your wildest imaginations. You will be the sharpest shooter, faster than a cheetah, you can jump higher than a four story house! The possibilities are endless!"

"Is that what you gave that kid? In the alley?" Mike asked.

"Oh, you saw that? Yes, I did and he has shown a lot of progress. He will be your…strike team member. Yes that's it! You two together will be unstoppable!" Terry said as he face Michael again.

"What's in it for me?" he asked starting to get a little feeling back in his appendages.

"You will save countless lives! Isn't that enough? And the fact that you will be a…hero, of a sort."

Michael looked at the syringe in his hand. "Will it hurt?"

"Just a little, only because you will get a stronger dose than that boy in the alley got," Terry said.

Michael let his thoughts free as he thought about whether or not this would be a good idea or not.

_On one side, it will make me a freakin awesome super hero guy who can kick anyone asses. And on the other, I get to save hundreds of people. But…something doesn't seem right. The phone call with this dad…is he in on it? Did he know I couldn't resist to shoot the silver pistol so he told Terry I would be out here? No…no, it couldn't be. And even if it was, my dad would never try and hurt me._

"Um…alrigh-"

With lightning fast speed, Terry lunged at Michael digging the needle into his left arm. Terry pushed down on the top of the needle sending the warm liquid into his veins. At first there was nothing but then pain spread throughout Michael's body. His insides seemed to catch on fire like he was full of hay and someone threw a lighter down his throat. He screamed in pain as he slowly curled into a ball.

"Ma-make…make it stop!" Michael yelled.

"Fine," Terry said as he stood up. He brought his foot back and kicked Michael in the face, sending him into darkness.

******Well, sorry it took so long…kinda got grounded *smiles and rubs neck*. And, I know this goes fast…sorry about that as well. If I have time I might go back in and lengthen it up, but I am really going to focus on the next chapter. I'm going to tell you this, and I'm going to be blunt: I will not update as fast as kodiwolf321. I just can't. I have no idea how he does it and I would love to know how, haha. My part may be a little longer than kodi's, so I might combine two chapters (maybe). I will be including more about Jordan later on so I'll have to consult with him on some things. **

**Sooooooo, that's all I got…um, yeah. Bye, you guys and see you on the next update!**


	6. Super Freak

**Chapter 6: Super Freak**

Michael eye's opened to a blurry night sky. Blood had worked its way into his eyes and clouded his vision. That kick that Terry gave him should have hurt a lot more than it did. The only thing he could tell was different in him was that he couldn't see and he had a small, insignificant headache. Michael brought his hand up to his eye and forehead and started to wipe the dried blood off only to have a metallic scent left on his fingers.

"Ah, you're up. How are you feeling?" Terry asked from the tree he was leaning against.

"What? Oh…um, okay I guess. You said it wasn't going to hurt," Michael said groggily as he got up from the snowy ground. As he got up a headache worked its way into his brain and shook the world around him violently.

"I only said that to lessen the pain. If I would have said it was going to hurt, the pain would have probably been twice as worse," he said as he got up and walked towards Michael. "Do you feel any different?"

"Yeah, the world is spinning," Michael said.

"Not what I meant…hmm, maybe I can test my experiment," Terry said as he reached into his black coat.

"What experime-" he was cut off short by Terry bringing out a throwing knife. In one quick movement he threw it under hand towards Michael's head. It seemed to fly in slow motion, as if every second was being drained every inch the knife moved closer. As it came to only a foot in front of his head, something seemed to click inside of him. As if something hidden had been awakened and was now breathing new life.

Michael swung his head to the right with one quick action. He brought his hand up to the side of his head ready to catch the flying blade. The knife drove forward and looked as if it was going to go right into his hand. But, another breathe of life blew into his arm and it swung to the side and caught the knife by the handle as it passed his eyes.

In what felt like minutes was only seconds, it was over. Michael let out several puffs of air and looked at the knife in his hand.

Someone started to laugh and when Michael looked up he saw Terry staring at him with a huge grin stamped to his face.

"It worked! It really worked! I told them it wouldn't kill you! Ahaha, this is _wonderful_!" he started to exclaim.

"Uh…what just happened?" Michael asked still stupefied by the past couple seconds.

"The serum! The serum worked! You now have abilities far beyond what a normal human is capable of! Here take these," Terry said as he threw the gloves at him.

Michael caught them and held them in his hands before he put them on and bunched his fingers into balls. "Nice," he said under his breathe.

"And these," he said again as he threw his two pistols at him. He caught them and started to twist them in his hands. Terry only laughed, "That's the spirit. Now, I want you to shoot at the targets."

Michael looked down the small clearing in the forest and saw only one of the targets was remaining. "Where are the others?" he asked.

"Very soon. But first shoot at that one," Terry said pointing at the single target.

"Alright…" Michael said unsure of what was to come.

He leveled his guns and rattled off four shots. They tore through the night air and hit the target perfectly in the bulls eye. That had never happened before, ever. All four bullets made it into the small red dot which made it looked like a master marksmen shot. "What?" Michael said as he held the two guns in his hands and stared at them.

"Cool, isn't it? This is what it's like to be a "super human" as some people say. Wanna try something else?" he asked.

"Yes, please!"

"Now, I want you to turn around. And when I say 'turn', turn and shoot at the target. You won't have much time so keep those trigger fingers ready," Terry said as he made a circular motion with his fingers.

Michael swiveled around and let out a deep tired breath, "Ready."

"Alright…just give me a second here…okay, good on my end. Now, when I say 'turn'-"

"Turn around and shoot at the target," Michael finished.

"Good, kid. Alright, aaaannnnndddd…turn!" Terry exclaimed.

Michael spun around with his two pistols held high. He could barely see the target that came out from the corner of his right eye. It raced across the clearing at a speed no ordinary object could move on its own. Terry, must have thrown it. It was the only possible way it could be moving that fast. He didn't know how he was going to be able to hit something moving so fast.

Nevertheless, he cocked back the guns and fired off two shots from each pistol. As it was spinning towards the target they seemed to fly a little bity in front of the circular target. Even though Michael could have sworn he fired directly at the disk.

_Weird…_

Splinters flew from the middle of the disk as the bullets came in contact with the bulls-eye again. The target slammed into the ground and spun into the forest. "Wow. That is awesome," Michael said quietly.

"Isn't it," Terry said as he walked up behind Michael.

"What was in that serum?" Michael asked.

"Nothing you need to be too worried about. But, how do you like it? To know that you are invincible? Untouchable?" Terry asked.

"Invincible?" the teenager questioned.

Terry walked to the front of Michael and faced him, "Yes, boy, invincible. The concoction in this little experiment was designed to give you a heightened sense of awareness, strength and agility beyond possibility, and the ability to cheat death."

"Cheat death?"

"Yep. You can take a bullet to the arm and it won't affect you in the slightest," Terry said as he pulled out a black 9mm. He pushed back the trigger sending a projectile into Michaels left shoulder.

He staggered back in shock and fear but he didn't feel any pain. Michael brought his hand that he was cradling his shoulder in to his face and saw it was covered with red liquid as of he dipped his hand in a bucket of red paint. His eyes went ride and he held his breath.

"Don't worry, you won't bleed out. I'd just wash your coat in some water. The serum allows for your blood cells to grow and multiply at a faster rate. So, in theory, you will never bleed out. Sound good?" Terry asked.

"In theory?" Michael asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Terry said waving his hand in a submissive gesture. "Not feeling light headed are you? No? Good, I didn't think so." Something vibrated in Terry's pocket. He shoved the pistol back into his holster and reached into his jeans. He pulled out a rectangular device that light was escaping through. He brought it up to his ear and started to make "Mhmm" sounds and nod his head.

He pulled his hand down away from his ear and pressed something on the rectangular devices center. The glowing light darkened till there was nothing there and Terry put it back in his pocket. "Well, that was my supervisor, I have to take off. But, I will be seeing you in the future Michael. Oh, and one more thing."

Terry pulled out a folded pair of dark gray, almost black, jeans and threw them at Michael's feet. "They suit your new look better than those bright blue jeans of yours. Well, g'day…night, I should say. And remember, no one can touch you now."

He walked away into the forest and I could faintly see him put his mask back on. But he got too far away and it was too dark out to see where he was going.

Michael looked down at his hands and a smile crept onto his face, "No one can touch me, huh? I think I'm going to enjoy this."

Michael picked up the jeans on the ground, shoved the pistols in the back of his pants, and started to walk home with a new look on life.

**{{_}}**

Michael awoke to his mother standing over him with her apron on and the smell of breakfast coming up to his room from the kitchen. She told him to get up if he ever wanted to listen to the "trash" music that he listens to. That was enough for Michael; he quickly got his brown hood, black coat, gloves, gray jeans and black boots. On his way home, after he was injected with the serum, Michael stopped at a river and washed off the blood from his clothes. And to his surprise, there was just a little scar that could be barely seen.

All of last night's event rushed back into his head as he thought of the scar. He _was _ion fact invincible. He could go through life without a care in the world. He could do anything, be anything, and most of all, get away with anything. Images of power popped into his head as he saw himself getting everything he ever wanted.

"This is gonna be fun," Michael said as he grabbed his guns and shoved them into the back of his pants.

He came downstairs to his mother cleaning dishes and his father reading the paper. There was a plate waiting for me with bacon and a steaming omelet. His dad saw him plop down into his chair from behind his paper and smiled.

"Have a good nights rest?" he asked.

"Yeah, good."

"Hey, you want to go shooting today? We can try out your new pistol," his father asked as he folded the paper and placed it next to his empty plate.

"Um, no. I'm good. Maybe tomorrow?" Michael said.

"Really? You looked so happy to shoot today, what happened?" he kept prodding.

"Nothing, it's just…I made a new friend," Michael lied.

"Oh, that is so nice to hear!" h9is mother cut into the conversation.

"So who is he…or her?" his dad asked.

"Um…Christian," Michael said unsteadily.

"Christian, huh? He a good kid, or another trouble maker?" his mother asked.

"Good," Michael said as he started to shove his eggs into his mouth.

"Why are you eating so fast?" she asked.

"I'm already late," Michael said as he grabbed the bacon and pushed his chair back ready to leave.

"Hey, son, where'd you get those nice gloves?" his father asked.

Michael looked down at his hands, "Christian gave them to me. He didn't want them anymore."

"Oh, that was nice," his mother said picking up his plate and placing it on top of his fathers. But he was already out of the kitchen and opening the front door. "Michael, don't stay out too late!"

"Yeah," he said as he closed the door behind him. "I swear that boy gets weirder everyday," his mother sighed.

His father laughed, "Oh, he's just being a teenager." He glanced at his watch and got up form his seat. "You know what, I'm gonna take off too."

"You too? Alright, where will you be going this fine day?" his mother asked.

"To the store, and a meeting."

"A meeting?"

"Yes. There are to people who should not be talking and I have to…rip them away from each other, so to speak," he said with a little anger at the end.

"Um, sounds fun. Okay, see you tonight," she said as she kissed him on the cheek and watched him walk out the door with his briefcase in hand.

**{{_}}**

"Got to find that kid, got to find that kid," Michael said as he stepped into the alley where he saw Terry and that teenager.

He bent down and tried to examine the scene for any evidence of where he had gone. _Damnit, I should have done this yesterday. There is nothing here but a broken box and a hole in the fence. _He sighed, _Might as well._

He climbed through the hole in the fence and started to look around. There was something glinting in the morning sun on the ground a little to the left of him. Michael walked over and bent down again and found a small canine tooth.

"Damn, that kid really handed it to those dogs," Michael sighed as he flicked the tooth away. "There has to be something-"

He stopped his sentence short when he heard something fall to the ground and shatter behind him. He got up and looked around. A lantern was on the ground in a pile of its own glass. "Huh, what do we have here?"

He walked over to the broken lantern and was about to bend down when he saw a shadow move in the corner of his eye. He quickly turned his head towards the direction of the shadow but saw nothing. Michael grabbed his two pistols from his jeans and let them fall to his sides.

"Yo! Anyone over there? Hello, Mr. Shadow? You there?!" he yelled as he went into a sub-alley.

He leveled his two guns in front of him and walked slowly towards the end of the alley. He was blocked off on all three sides, then with a crash behind him, all four. He glanced back and saw ten crates piled on to p of each other blocking his exit.

He chuckled, "Man. You really want me to play with you, Mr. Sha-"

Something flew over his head knocking him top the ground with a jarring crash. He hit the snowy ground with his face as his guns flew in front of him. Michael stayed there, not moving, for fear that if he got up he'd be shot, or stabbed, or beaten, or…

_Wait…I'm 'untouchable' now. No one can hurt me._

He quickly put his hands under him and looked around to find a figure with a hood surrounded by fur. He couldn't see the figures face but what he did see where-

_Boobs?_

The figure who had just knocked the living bejesus out of him was a girl. She was smaller than he was by about a head, but even then she would be considered average height. Her white hooded jacket hid her face from Michael line of site, but she appeared to be very beautiful. She had on blue jeans that were placed inside her brown, high boots. She had a small frame and didn't look menacing at all, not like she could hurt anyone.

"Well, I should say Mrs. Shadow," Michael said.

The girl let out a puff of air as she said, "Are you Michael? The son of Chuck Desanti?"

"How did you-"

"Know? I'm a friend of your grandfathers…and he told me to give you something."

She leapt for the two guns that he dropped. She did a summersault as her two hands wrapped around the guns and her body seemed to twist in the air abnormally. She came up with the two pistols leveled at Michael's head. The only thing now that he could see was a serious expression on her lips.

All of this happened in mere seconds. And in the next few seconds, she started to empty the clip, aiming for the kill shot.

"Shit!" Michael yelled as he jumped between the two alley walls, avoiding the fire. "C'mon, can't we talk about this?!"

"You killed him!" she yelled.

"Killed who?" Michael asked as he grabbed the edge of the roof and hung there looking down at the girl. Her voice was soft and sweet, much like the cinnamon rolls his mother made him for breakfast sometimes. But he wasn't really focusing on her voice. There was a series of clicks as she tried to pull the trigger, signaling that the gun was empty.

Michael sighed and dropped down to the ground. As he hit the ground his head dropped low and he was facing the snow, just the moment she was looking for. She reached into the back of her pants and pulled out a small, palm sized white pistol. She aimed for his shoulders and popped off four shots, each hitting their mark with precision accuracy. But she noticed something: he didn't fall to the ground in pain, he just got up and dusted himself off.

"Look, babe, you might want to put the gun away. You might get hurt," he said.

"You killed him!" she growled.

"Killed who? I have no idea who you are talking about!" Michael exclaimed. This only seemed to tighten her grip on the gun.

"Charles Lucresta. You know him?" she asked.

"Who? What the hell-"

"Do you know him?! Yes or no?!" she yelled.

"No, no, I don't know a Charles Lunchester or whatever. Why are you here?" he asked.

"You killed him," she said throwing a picture down onto the ground in front of Michael's feet. He picked it up and looked at it in disbelief. It was his grandfather…on a metal slab. With a bullet hole right between his eyes. But he never called himself Charles Lucresta, or, not when Michael was around.

"Where…where did you get this?" Michael asked. The girl just stood there in the same position, with the same expression. "God damnit, where did you get this?!"

"You…killed him…" she said, starting to lower the gun.

"Killed him! Killed him?! You better tell me where you got this or so help me, I will kick your ass into the frickin' ocean and leave you for dead. Where the hell did you get this picture?!" Michael yelled, his anger and sadness both overwhelming his mind. Tears were on the verger of breaking through his eyes, but he forced the feeling down. A lump seemed to form in his throat conflicting his breathing. His face grew hot, hotter than the time he spent seven hours in the sun and had a nasty sunburn.

"You…didn't kill him? But…he said…" she trailed off looking for the words.

"I loved him! He was the only one who understood me. The only one who 'could calm me in the storm'!" Michael said as he recited his grandfather's favorite line.

"What did you just say?" the girl asked.

"What?"

"What did you just say? Did you just say 'Calm me in the storm'?" she asked again.

"Yeah, that was his favorite thing to say to me. What does it matter to you?" Michael asked.

She dropped the gun to her side and started to pace, "He said whoever uttered those words was the one. But I always thought he meant the one that killed him…maybe…maybe he meant the one to give the sword to."

"What are you talking about?" Michael inquired.

"We have to go, now. They won't be far behind. With two of us so close to each other, our scent is too overwhelming."

"Who's they?" Michael asked.

"I'll explain on the way. My names Claire by the way," Claire said as she put down her hood and offered her hand.

The sight of her shocked Michael, he had never seen such a girl. Her eyes were perfectly proportioned with a luscious emerald color to them. Her nose was on the small side and it sat nicely above her lips. Her hair was a light brown with a few light strands of dirty blonde and it was cut to her shoulders. It cascaded to the side and each strand seemed to fall straight as if they were people waiting in a long line. Just her face in general was a beauty among gems.

Michael grasped her hand and shook it strongly. "Michael. Though, you already know me."

She smiled as she brought his two guns to him. "Sorry about wasting your ammo. I just…he was a great mentor and my emotions got the better of me."

"Happens to all of us," Michael said.

She smiled. But the smile soon faded as her right shoulder seemed to explode with blood. Red droplets spattered onto Michael's face as he looked at Claire fall to the ground with wide eyes.A small rippling effect of what sounded like a distant rifle shot echoed through to the alley. With Michael's hyper sensitivity he could hear it clear as day, as if the shooter was standing right next to him.

But he wasn't focusing on the gun shot; he was focusing on Claire who was pushed to all fours in front of him. She grabbed her shoulder but rose with her eyes squinted shut.

"Oh my God, Claire, are you okay?" Michael asked putting a hand on her left shoulder.

"Fine," she said as she put her other hand over her right shoulder. She pushed her hand back and Michael heard her shoulder pop back into place.

"What the…"

"I said I was like you didn't I?" she asked.

"Yeah, but…are you still okay?"

"I said I'm fine. But look, now isn't the time for licking wounds. We have to get you that sword; it's the only way to stop them."

"Stop who?" Michael questioned.

"No time, now. I'll explain on the way," she leapt over the boxes and told Michael to do the same. He did, as a gun shot hit one of the barrels that he was jumping over sending it into a million splintering parts.

Michael landed and looked at the barrel, "Holy shit. I've never seen a gun do _that _before!"

"It's not a normal gun. But, c'mon! I said I was going to explain on the way!" she yelled as she ran for the beach.

"Coming!" Michael yelled after her.

**{{_}}**

"So, those people. They're…" Michael trailed off, waiting for Claire to finish the sentence. They were walking through a forest of dense trees covered in snow. The snow sparkled as the sunlight glanced off of the solidified liquid. It was a peaceful afternoon, birds could be heard singing and they saw an elk run past them.

"They call themselves Alpha Wolf. They inject people with experimental drugs to discover if it works or not. Then they use their blood for…well…I don't know. Once they gave me the serum I ran away. They think I died a long time ago," Claire said as she put her hood back up.

"There are more of them…I mean us?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, but most of them are harvested after a couple of days and brought back to the lab. Some survive and move on to better lives. And some…seemed to get sucked back in," Claire said.

"So it isn't just us three who go the drug," Michael said aloud.

"Three? Who else is there?" Claire asked.

"Just some kid in an alley."

"That isn't good, Michael. He is in real danger," Claire said.

"Soooo, we gonna go find him or finish our stroll in the woods?" Michael asked.

"He will have to wait a day or two, we have to get you that sword, then you are going to have to do one little task," she replied.

"None of this sounds little."

"And it's not. This is organization can destroy entire civilizations! We cannot let them continue their work," Claire said.

They walked for a couple of minutes in silence before Michael spoke up. "So…when did they give you the drug?" Michael asked.

"Seven," she said almost in a whisper. Michael's eyes turned big and he stopped his slow walk. Claire stopped too and turned around to face him. "What?"

"I…did it hurt? I mean, I was almost to the point of crying and I'm fifteen. You…you were seven…." Michael trailed off.

"It did hurt, a lot. But, there is one thing that makes the hurt five times worse: it took my childhood away. I had to hide from everyone, even my parents. I ran away to New York City, where I met your grandfather. He found me in an alley curled up in a red blanket that I stole from one of the stores nearby. I was only ten, then. He took me in, raised me as his own. I will never forget though…before I came here, he gave something to me," she dug into her pocket and brought out a big white folded piece of paper. "This is the blueprints for Alpha Wolf's headquarters. This is where they do all of the experiments and he also gave me a list of everyone in contact with them and everyone who works for them. And now it's our job to take them out and rip their very foundation out from under them."

"Wonderful. Can't wait," Michael said.

"It isn't wonderful…trust me. You might not even be able to do it," she said as she placed the map back into her coat and started to walk again.

"Now, wait a minute there, doll face," Michael said catching up to her. "I can go through with it. Trust me."

"Oh, I do. With my life…well, I kind of have to," she said.

"Really? That's a big responsibility on my part. Protecting a cute little thing like yourself against-"

She pulled out a curved blade from the back of her belt and pushed it up against his throat. She put her head close to his, "Don't call me babe. Don't call me doll face. And don't call me cute. Got it?"

"Yes…doll face," Michael said.

She pushed off of him and placed the knife back in its place. "Men. Stupid hominids that only use their dicks to talk."

"Well, then, I see we have some issues to work on at the counselors on Monday," Michael joked.

"Oh, shut up. Can we just get the sword and go?" she asked.

"What is this sword you are talking about?" Michael asked.

"It's a sword handcrafted by the leader of Alpha Wolf, who gave it to your grandfather. He placed it in a plane with me that was shot down. I had to come find you because…well, you were my best shot at getting it back."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You'll see. It's just up ahead, no more talking from here on out, got it?" Claire asked.

"Well, I definitely see who wears the pants in this relationship," Michael said as he pushed past her.

She sighed as he followed him, "Boys…"

Michael saw metal gleaming in the mid-morning sun in a clearing just a few feet ahead. He also heard snarling and growling. Claire walked quickly up to his side and looked around nervously.

"Alright, I'm going to go get the sword, you stay here," Michael whispered to Claire.

"Wait, Michael, no!" she whispered back, but it was too late. He had already made it into the open and started to walk towards the plane.

It was small, only an eight seater, with red streaks running across the sides. One of the wings had been completely torn off, while the other was broken in half. There was a big hole in the middle of the plane and something was shining inside but he couldn't make it out. It looked like a small blunt object.

"Must be what I'm looking for."

Michael calmly walked over when he heard a growl behind him. It sounded animal, probably a wolf.

_Oh, wolves…great._

Michael turned, ready to fire his pistols. On his way he reloaded them with the extra clips his dad gave him. But, all he could do was stare. There were three huge…beasts in front of him. All staring straight at him. Each had a different set of eyes: the leader had red, the one on the left had green, and the one on the left had yellow.

They had thick dark fur that covered every inch of their body. The biggest of the three had red eyes and darker fur than the rest. Their faces and head looked to be of a wolf, but their bodies were almost human looking. Their fingers were outstretched and curled with sickly curved claws. They stood on two legs exactly like a human.

"What in the shit hell is going on here?" Michael said out loud.

"Son of Desanti, you will pay for imprisoning our brethren," the biggest of the three said.

"Wait…what? What are you talking about? How are you even talking?" Michael said perplexed.

"Michael grab the sword!" Claire yelled from the bushes.

The beasts turned their heads towards the direction of the voice, buying Michael just enough time to make it to the plane. The creatures turned their heads back to Michael and ran after him. He just reached the plane as one of the creatures leapt for his feet. Michael just barely jumped out of the way in time.

He landed right next to the gleaming blunt object on the ground before the creatures picked up the small plane and threw it towards the tree line. Michael leapt through the opening of the plane as it spun through the air.

He landed on his two feet facing the creatures with the object in hand.

"Um…Claire….this isn't a sword," Michael said,

The object had sunbaked leather around what looked to be a handle which was half the size of his forearm. Then there was a flat, rectangular object with something carved out of the middle, it looked like a fish hook almost. There was some strange graphics that had been etched into the metal of the circular piece, but he couldn't make it out. It looked like the handle of a sword…without the actual sword.

"You have to use the key! See the center part!" Claire yelled from another direction.

The center part. The piece that looked like a fish hook. Then, a memory that had been buried forever popped into his head. He remember when his grandpa gave the necklace to him. He said : "_This is the key, not only to success, but to life."_

It was also a famous line of his, so Michael thought nothing of it at the time. But now it made sense.

He quickly reached for his necklace and ripped it off of the chord. He placed it into the carved out hole and heard something like gears turning. The handle seemed to enclose the pendant and a dimly lit green glow resonated from the big rectangular piece. Then, as if a light switch turned on, a double edge sword popped up from the center-piece. It had two small points, that were barely even noticeable, that stemmed out from the top of the blade down, which almost made it look like an arrow. There was a small circle where the handle met the blade, mist likely where the pendant was being kept because there was that soft green glow that was barely noticeable. The blade and the handle together were about a head smaller than Michael.

_Whoa…but sweet!_

He looked up from the sword to the beasts. They were just staring at the blade that had magically popped up from nothing.

"It is him. He holds the sword to stop the evil," the lead wolf said.

Michael sort of chuckled, "You know I've never seen talking mutts before. Do any other tricks?"

This only seemed to enrage the wolf-humans, "You will retract your words, or we will rip your heart straight out of your chest!"

"Easy there fido, I only want to play. Here," he whistled and clapped his hands as he bent halfway down to the ground. "C'mon boy."

The alpha wolf let out a loud snarl as he threw a seat that was lying next to him straight at Michael. He jumped gracefully out of the way and landed on his two feet with his sword drawn to the side.

"Should we get things going then? Or should I skip ahead and get a leash?" Michael said sarcastically.

The two other wolves growled then ran past the lead wolf towards Michael. The green eyed wolf threw his arm around to try and cut Michael in half but he just ducked then jumped out of the way of the yellow eyed wolf. They both looked at each other stumped, but got back to reality fast. Yellow eyes ran towards Michael with his claws out and drool streaming from his mouth.

As he came close to him, Michael swung his sword to the left, gutting the yellow eyed beast. Blood splattered on his black coat and onto the snow in front of him. Michael spun around the beast and drove the sword into the beasts head.

Michael retracted the blade and watched the animal fall to the ground and go limp. "Huh, that was easier than expected."

Green Eyes snarled at him, though he didn't move from the position he was in. "I don't have time for this!"

Michael threw the blade into the ground in front of him and dug into his pants for his guns. He brought out the black and silver pistols which he shot aimed for Green Eye's head. He let off all four shots that hit their mark with none straying from their desired path.

Michael put the pistols back into his pants and grabbed the swords handle. He brought it out of the ground and let it rest over his shoulder. Michael faced the only beast remaining and smiled, "What are you going to do now, wolfy? Gonna try and fight me because you know that you'll lose? Or are you going to surrender and still get killed. Your choice, though, not pushing for anything."

"You win today, but I will have my revenge on you and on your poor excuse for a father. But until then, I say: burn in hell," and with that he ran off into the forest.

"And I was just getting warmed up, too," Michael sighed as he looked at the sword.

"So it really is you," Claire said as she stepped out of the forest and walked quickly towards him.

"Guess, so…um…how do I close this thing?" Michael asked.

"I don't know…maybe it will be in your Charles book."

"Book?" Michael asked.

"Yes, book, he wrote a book for us explaining what's going on and what we have to do to stop Alpha Wolf. And he- um, got a little scratch there," Claire pointed to a huge chunk taken out from the right forearm of Michael's black coat.

"Huh…oh, well," Michael ripped off the coat at the forearm. "It was too long anyways."

Michael did the same thing to the other arm but instead he only ripped off enough so that it fell to his wrist. He looked back at his left forearm and saw the brown material from his hood. "Now that just won't do…doesn't go with the rest of the look." Michael ripped off some of the jackets material so now all that was showing was his bare forearm.

"Now that's more like it," Michael said admiring his work.

"If you are done playing dress up, can we keep moving? We have to get the book before it's too late. I can make you a leather strap for the sword and can get you some more clips for your guns."

"How will you do that?" Michael asked.

"Charles gave me some materials to help me out along the way, might as well use them for something remotely useful," she replied. "But, tomorrow we get the book."

"Who has this book?" Michael inquired.

"A Pastor Brad Kirby."

"Pastor huh? This should be fun…"

"And he's heavily protected too, it won't be easy. He has maybe fifty guards…and that's just at the church. He might have more at his home. It could get rough," Claire said.

"I like it rough," Michael smiled at her then walked off into the forest, back to town.

*******So, how did you guys like it? Change anything? Something I could do better? We definitely see an immediate change in Michael's behavior, I mean, if someone gave you something and you thought you were invincible…what would you do? And now he has a friend, this should be interesting. Oh and, I'm sorry I have been inactive for a bit…got grounded…again. I should be updating more frequently now, though. But, I'm sorry if the chapter went a little too fast or wasn't exactly to your liking, I've been a little off for the past few days (sick, fever, no sleep, etc.). **

**I'm also going to be working on my other stories so check on those later!**

**Oh and the "Dick talking" thing that Claire mentioned was something a dear friend of mine told me when she overheard me talking.**

**And I want to get something right: J wants to be a werewolf. Josh. Pastroma wants to be a werewolf. And Pvt. Jenkins wants to be a super human. Did I get that correct? I'll let you guys decide who gets to be the red eyed werewolf.**

**Brotherhood of Nod: I don't care who started it, but I just want to put it in the past and not have to brought up again.**


	7. Church Life

**Chapter 7: Church Life**

A middle aged man in a brown trench coat walked down the busy main street of Nome. He has his right hand in his pocket and his left is holding a black leather briefcase. Under the trench coat, black business attire could be seen blowing softly in the cool wind. The man tipped his brown fedora down over his eyes, hiding them from suspicious onlookers.

He stepped inside one of the few bars there were in town. The inside was in an uproar with burly men laughing and telling stories. The smell in the air was toxic to the man who covered his nose as he walked past the drinking people. Some stopped in their maritime drinking to stare at the unusual man who walked right up to the second floor through a narrow staircase.

The man reached the top of the stairs and made his way to one of two doors in the empty hallway. He brought out his right hand with a key. He popped it into the door, turned the key, and heard the familiar click of the lock.

The door opened with a long and echoing squeak noise that traveled down the hallway. The mysterious man walked into the door and shut it behind him, locking it as he quickly strode to the window. He propped open the window and set his briefcase down beside it. He brought the only table in the room, a large round one, to the center. He placed it so that it was positioned in front of the open window.

After he was done adjusting that, he walked back over to the briefcase and picked it up. He placed it onto the table and carefully opened it. Inside were the components of a sniper rifle. The man placed each separate part on the table in front of him and started to assemble the weapon.

After a few minutes of this he reached into his pocket and brought out two silver rifle bullets. He placed them in the gun and walked back over to the end of the table, facing the window. He placed the legs of the gun onto the hard oak and brought his eye to the elongated scope.

As he was focusing to figures came into sight. Two teenagers. A boy and a girl. The girl had a hood on and had a drawn white pistol at the boy, who had dark brown hair and a black coat on.

He aimed for the girls head but if he took the shot, he would risk hitting the boy, and he was much too valuable. "C'mon. Move out of the way, Michael," the man said.

As he was saying this the girl handed him a picture of something. And whatever it was, it really pissed off the guy. He started to yell at the girl who slowly dropped the pistol to her side and started to pace. The boy moved a little to the left and started to talk to the girl.

She looked at him before she put down her white hood and light brown hair cascaded to her shoulders. The few exchanged words for a bit before he shook her hand.

"Damnit," the man said as he aimed for the girls right shoulder. He pulled the trigger and saw the blood fall onto Michael's face. She fell to the ground and held her shoulder. Though she didn't stay down long, she got up and told the boy something before she ran off out of the line of fire.

Michael ran after her, but not before the sniper let off another shot that hit one of the barrels he was jumping over.

"Shit. Should have just killed the both of them, I could have got their blood from the bodies anyways," the man sighed as he packed up his weapon.

There was hard pounding at the door and shouting, "Hey! You, get out of there! What are you doing in there?!"

The man calmly walked towards the door and put his hand into his coat, resting it on a combat knife. He opened the door and saw the fat bartender look at him with an expression of fear and suspicion. "What the hell is going on? I hear gunshots!" The bartender pushed past the man and ran into the room before he stopped and stared at the sniper laying on the table. "So…it was you. You are going to jai-"

The bartender stopped short for a hand grabbed the back of his head. It threw his head back, just before a knife cut the bartenders throat. He fell to the ground with a loud thunk.

"Don't take it personally," the man said as he started to disassemble his gun. "Damn, kids. If they get the book and the sword and the rest of those freaks…" the man trailed off to find the words. "We're ruined."

**{{_}}**

The church bells rang as two teenagers sat on top of a roof watching the big building gleam in the morning sun. The church had a huge window pane with stained glass that showed off every color of the rainbow. The base of the church was wide and it gradually got smaller and smaller before it was only a big piece of wood and another smaller piece of wood that was shaped as a cross. The bell hung under the cross and swayed as it let out it's roaring noise.

People gathered around the church then proceeded inside as the service started. The duo looked at the people searching for guards but there didn't seem to be any.

Michael patted himself down one last time before they would have to take they're places. He checked for the ten clips for each gun that he had put into several different pockets, and the few he made by taking a knife and cutting out holes in his coat. Claire made him a sheathe the night before with some dark brown leather straps. It was an ingenious design. While the blade rested in the straps, it folded over the circular piece and an inch of the bottom of the actual blade. But, once it was taken out, the leather opened up and folded down and pressed against his back. The other part of the straps went on him like a harness almost. They went under his arms and rested just below his pecs. Then they came up and joined Michael's trench coat which Claire sewn shut, assuring him that she had been sewing her whole life.

"You remember the plan?" Claire asked.

"Yep," Michael said getting up from his seat.

"Alright. And please try to stick to it. If something happens to you-"

"You'll be devastated? I know, dollface, I won't get a boo boo," Michael said.

"You're such an ass," Claire said as she jumped off the roof to go join the crowd.

Michael sighed, "Women…" He jumped down and took his place in one of the alleys across from the church. He had to wait so that everyone went inside and for the service to be half over. "Wonder how long this is going to take…"

**{{_}}**

Claire walked into the crowd and hid herself behind one of the bigger gentlemen in front of her. She came into the big building and was totally taken back by the beauty. Inside, there were about twenty rows of long hard wood benches on each side of a narrow walkway that brought you to a stage which stretched from one side of the room to the other. The ceiling looked higher up in here than from the outside, probably because the whole buildings inside was a covered in dark wood. Towards the middle of the ceiling there were about ten horizontally placed plywood. The whole place seemed relaxed with its glossy oak finish. But the thing that really caught Claire's stare was the stained glass that Michael and she saw earlier. On the outside it looked like random splotches of color, but in there it was of a beautiful woman, holding a baby, with a yellow sun behind her back.

Someone bumped into Claire, snapping her out of her trance. "Sorry," she said quickly as she walked away to take her seat in the middle of the twenty rows.

As she was walking up to her seat, a man with blonde, pushed back hair was sitting down with his right leg propped up against his left. He seemed to be waiting for the service to start. He seemed…knowledgeable. Something about him. Like he knew something she didn't. His eyes, his blue eyes, looked wise, cunning, and above all, dangerous. He was dressed in black dress pants and a black suit over a white dress shirt. He had a white hat that laid flat on his right knee.

The blonde haired man noticed Claire staring at him and met her eyes with his own. "Morning," the man said with a smile. His voice was calm and smooth.

"Morning," Claire muttered as she dropped her head low and took her place next to him on the bench.

She started to bounce her legs up and down sporadically. She brought her hands to her knees to try to stop the shaking, but she couldn't get control of her racing legs. Now, her hands balled up together to make one giant fist. Her right index finger started smack against her left knuckle, making a pop sound.

Are you okay, ma'am?" she heard someone ask.

Claire turned towards the voice and met the pair of blue eyes again. "Umm…yeah. Just a bit nervous, that's all. I haven't been here in a long time."

"What's to be nervous about?" the man asked.

"Nothing…oh look the service is about to start!" she almost shouted.

She turned away but still felt the blonde man looking at her from the corner of her eye. _C'mon, Michael, hurry up!_

**{{_}}**

_Forty-five minutes! Man, can this take any longer? _Michael thought to himself.

He looked around the corner and saw that everyone was inside and there was no one on the streets except for a few dogs and a couple cats. He let out a small puff of air as he walked towards the church. Michael tried to focus on the beautiful morning that was here, but all he could think about was the thing that he was going to have to do. And he knew Claire was going to freak.

As he was nearing the church, only about ten feet away, two people with black hoods on came up to him.

"May we help you?" they asked.

"Just a little late for church. Sorry, I slept a tad bit late," Michael said as he kept walking.

The guard on the right stuck out his arm to catch Michael and pushed him back, "You are going to church? In that?"

"Sorry, about that…this is the only thing that was clean."

"Have any identification, sir?" the guard on the left asked.

"Yeah, let me get it for you," Michael said as he placed both hands into his back pocket. He placed his hands onto two throwing knives, provided by Claire. "Here it is."

He threw both blades at the guards head. They hit their target with precision accuracy causing the two men to fall to the ground. "Oops…guess I must have lost it."

As Michael walked closer to the door two more guards came out from the sides with what looked like .9 mil pistols. As they ran they held the guns up to Michael.

"Guess that's my cue."

He jumped up to the ledge below the big stained glass window. As he hit the ledge, Michael jumped forward and into the glass. It shattered around him in a stunning array of multi-colored glass shards that seemed to dance around Michael in the sunlight. He spread out his arm to get better balance in the air, as he was doing this his coat blew back and hit against the tip of his sword.

Michael felt the hard wood floor under his boots as he came down with his hood up. Everyone stopped and looked at Michael. They were all standing and had little booklets in front of them. The choir was standing up on rows of metal bleachers on the stage.

And right in the middle of the stage was a man dressed in black robes. He was bald and had square glasses on. He was tanner than most of the people in the room.

"So, you must be Pastor Kirby!" Michael yelled as he started to walk towards him. Two people from the rows behind him got up and placed black hoods on their heads. The guards. They had disguised themselves as common folk so when something did happen to Kirby they would be ready to catch the threat incognito.

Michael reached into his pants and grabbed his two pistols. He brought them out and turned with them leveled at the guard's heads. Before they could even react, he popped off two shots that hit both targets in their brain. They dropped in the walkway with a thunk before the people behind Michael started to run out of the big double doors.

"Who are you?" a voice spoke out, louder than the rest. Michael turned and saw the pastor talking into a microphone. His voice was smooth but had a strong accent to it.

"Me? I'm the guy who's going to kick your ass," Michael said as he walked closer to the stage. Every row he would pass, the people would get up and run out of the open doors.

"What do you want?" Kirby asked.

"See, you have something, I'm looking for. A book by a man named Charles Lucresta. Rumor is you have it, and I want it back." The pastor started to laugh into the microphone. "Did I say something funny to you?"

"No…no, it's not that. I just now realized who you are. And might I say sloppy entrance. Maybe you should have just walked with the crowd and killed me assassin style," the pastor said.

"And risk innocent people getting hurt? I don't think so! You see that was the plan at first but then I got thinking: too many people have already died for your cause. But no more," Michael said as he reached the bottom of the stage.

All of the people in the church had left except for the remaining guards and two people: Claire and a blonde haired man. "So, you wanna live and hand me the book and die later? Or do you want to die now and I just rip the book out of your lifeless hands? Your choice," Michael said as he climbed onto the stage and drew his sword.

"My, my, what a gentlemen. But, I will have to decline both choices. I vote for choice 'C', the one where I kill you and take you back to HQ," the pastor said as a wall of guards ran in front of him.

"There is something called overdoing it, you know that right?" Michael said as a wall of guards encircled him, their guns drawn. "Guess not."

"Before I kill you, I actually have some questions for you," he pulled out a clipboard and a pen. "I rarely get the chance to ask live test subjects questions."

"Ask away," Michael said as he threw his sword to the side gutting three of the guards. Two of the guards behind Michael opened fire onto his back. They felt like small rocks being tossed at him by a five year old. Michael turned towards the guards and drove his blade into one of their chest. He twisted the sword behind him and then rammed it into two of the other guards. Only ten remaining.

"Felling any pain?" Kirby asked, as he wrote on the paper.

"Not a bit," Michael said as he jumped backwards and off of the stage. He grabbed his two guns then aimed for the guards that had formed a wall in front of Kirby. They had their weapons drawn and seemed to be waiting for who would make the first move.

Michael aimed his pistols at the outer guards and let off five shots from each pistol, bringing them together. As each guard fell, Pastor Kirby seemed to write even faster than before. Finally, the last two guards crumpled to the ground in front of Kirby.

"Game over," Michael said as he put his guns back into his pants.

"On the contrary, the game seems to have just begun," Pastor Kirby said as he flipped over one piece of paper and started to write on the next.

"Michael! Watch out!" he head Claire yell.

He turned and saw one of the long benches being thrown at him at such a fast speed; it was like an elongated bullet. "Whoa!" he yelled as he just barely jumped out of the way. He hit the ground with his right hand catching the ground and his left was gripping the sword.

He looked out to find a grotesque creature standing in the dimly lit walkway. It had dark, fleshy skin that gleamed in what little light there was. The creatures face was bigger than normal with all of its teeth and gums showing as drool passed in between its tightly shut teeth. The creatures left arm was of a mammoth proportion, probably the size of Michael's body. Veins stuck out like vines trying to fight their way up his arm. The right arm though was normal size and with no veins. Whatever it was, it wore black leather pants and black boots like Michael. His chest and abdominal areas were like that of a bodybuilder. And its eyes…its eyes were white. No pupil, no nothing, just a ball of white.

"Wow…you are one ugly son of a bitch," Michael said as he stood up.

"Do you like him?" he heard the Pastor say behind his back.

"Him?" Michael asked.

"Why, yes, he is my newest creation. Project-F," Kirby said.

"What? For Fat-ass?" Michael asked.

"For Frank. That's his name," Kirby said. "Found him in an alley. Quite an improvement, no?"

"Did…you just say you found him in an alley? So he is…was a human being?" Michael asked turning to Kirby, his eyes seemed to be on fire.

"Oh, you misunderstand, he is still human. We just made a few adjustments," the pastor said.

Michael heard several shots being fired from two guns behind him. He turned and saw Claire shooting at the beast with the blonde haired man. They were shooting at Project-F, though it had little effect. Project-T looked at the two and his chest started to rise and fall heavily.

"That didn't make him happy…" Kirby whispered.

"Claire! Run!" Michael shouted as Project-F grabbed another long bench.

As he threw it, the blonde man grabbed Claire by the warm and jumped a significant height up to the plywood. He said something to her than jumped back down to ground level.

"Oh, if it isn't another test subject. He must have been one of the Naval officers," Kirby said.

"He's a superhuman?" Michael asked.

"Oh, yes, ahh…what was his name again…I forget," the pastor said as he put the pen up to his head to think. "I think it was Jackson…no Johnson…no, not that either."

The creature let out a roar as he picked up yet another bench and threw it at the blonde man in uniform. Michael jumped towards the incoming bench with his sword drawn. He landed in front of the service man and put his sword out in front of him. The bench collided with the sword and was cut into two halves. Splinters flew onto the two super humans like confetti at a party.

"The names Michael, by the way," Michael said as he put his word back into place and turned his head.

All the man said was: "Watch out!" as the beast came barreling towards us.

"Oh, shit!" Michael said as he dove out of the way, as did the blonde.

I looked at the service man and said, "Stay there alright? You can't kill him, but I have a friend that can."

He unsheathed his sword and was about to charge towards Project-F before he heard the man speak, "I can help. I'll fire at him to draw his attention, then you go around and-"

"Kick some ass? I like the way you think. And here, call it a loan," Michael said as he grabbed his black pistol and threw it to the blonde. He caught it and nodded.

The service man stood up straight and leveled the pistols at the monster. He fired off a couple shots before both the pistols ran out of ammo. "Umm, Michael, no more bullets."

"Here," Michael threw two clips to him. The service man spun the guns on their sides, letting the two clips fly into the bottom of both pistols.

"Thanks."

He started to fire again and finally drew the monsters attention. Project-F started to lumber towards the service man with a slow, almost half-dead walk. Michael ran around the beast while he was focused on the gunfire. He turned and saw that the blonde was now backing away from the monster as he inched closer and closer. Michael charged towards Project-T and jumped in the air as he let out a yell. He brought his sword back and forward in a fluid motion. The monster let out one more groan as his head flew off of his head and slid across the room.

Michael sheathed his sword, "Heads up."

Michael heard clapping and turned towards the stage. The pastor had his clipboard tucked underneath his armpit and was slapping his hands together with a smile on his face. "Good show! Good show, indeed!"

"You're finished Kirby. No more guards, no more experiments. Just you and me," Michael said as he walked closer to the stage, leaving behind Claire and the service man.

Kirby let out a booming laugh, "You think that's all there is? One tiny experiment?! If only you were as smart as your father."

"My father has nothing to do with this!' Michael exclaimed.

"On the contrary, he has everything to do with this."

"What'd you say?" Michael asked taking out his silver pistol.

Kirby brought his clipboard down again and started to write, "Let me ask you one more question: How does it feel to be betrayed? Betrayed by your own family-"

He was stopped short by a gun shot that rang through the church. It hit the clipboard and sent the papers flying. "No! No! All my notes!" Kirby yelled as he tried to grab the flying paper.

He stopped and looked at Michael who had his gun trained on his head, "Next time you want to fuck with nature…do your homework."

He pulled the trigger sending a bullet into Pastor Kirby's head. The man fell back into the podium, then collided to the ground, blood dripping from a hole in his head.

"Michael! What the hell was that?!" he heard Claire yell. She ran past him and ran towards the overturned podium. "I told you to stick to the plan!"

"I know. I just don't seem to follow directions very well," Michael said as he walked back to the awaiting man.

"Thanks for your help. Nice gun by the way," Michael offered his hand.

The man seemed to hesitate, but finally grasped Michael's hand, "I guess you can be trusted. I mean, you seem almost the same as me, that's a first. Ah, where are my manners? I'm from a U.S navy project titled: Dominion. I'm Petty Officer second Class Maxim Jenkins, but you can call me Max. Here's your gun back by the way."

"Pleasure. That's Claire over there, she's the controlling one. Hey Claire! Find the book yet?!" Michael yelled.

"I think so!"

"Book? You guys caused all of this for a book?" Max asked.

"Well, not any book. This one belonged to my grandfather. He apparently has notes on everyone who works for Alpha Wolf, even where the base is hidden," Michael explained.

"Alpha Wolf?"

"The organization that did this to us…you don't know them? They gave you the serum, they track you down and implanted it into your arm. Ring a bell?" Michael asked.

"No, the Navy gave it to me."

Michael put his gun into his pants and said, "Huh…why would the Navy be giving people the se-"

"Got it!" Claire yelled, holding up a dark leather brown book. She ran back down to the two guys, "Michael we need to get going, they'll be here soon."

"You're right. It was nice to meet you Max and we'll be seeing you around. We seem to have something in common," and with that the two ran off out of the big double doors and into the sunlight.

The streets were barren except for a man. A man in black. All black. "Terry," Michael growled. He was walking into an alley with rocks in his hands. He looked like he was talking to someone, but he couldn't see who.

"Who?" Claire asked.

"The man who injected me with the serum. Bastard," Michael said as he ran up to the man.

"Michael wait! Lure him away from the people! Take him tot the beach!" Claire yelled after him.

He pulled his hood up as he pulled out his guns. He went from a run to a slow walk as he stalked up to his prey. Michael could hear him talking to someone.

"She wanted to test all the stuff we made. Then, she got pregnant with you and all your other siblings, and when she was pregnant with you she had a serum inside of her. And when you were born, you were the perfect hybrid...you my friend can be both wolf and dog," Terry said. "In fact you can be assured that your future is safe, and that boy over there will help you along the way if you just let me have him."

"No, I won't let you hurt him," Michael heard someone else say. He turned around the corner and saw Terry holding down tow dogs, as the boy in the alley was staring at him with anger surging in his eyes.

_Dogs...talking? Only if I could have gotten this serum when we had Cliff. Finally I could tell what went through that old dogs mind!_

"Just like your father wouldn't obey...well, time to say good night," Terry raised the rocks to crush the two dogs heads.

Michael came out of the corner and let one of his guns fire at Terry's back. the rocks feel from his hands, "Who did that?!" He turned and saw me. "Oh, it's just you. Hurry up and grab your strike team member."

Michael looked at the boy and then brought his focus back on Terry, "No."

"Excuse me? But I gave you an order Project-M-"

"Don't call me that, you pale prick!" Michael yelled as he ran off, remembering what Claire said.

He ran into the street and towards the entrance of the town. But before he could make it, someone grabbed him and threw him into an empty alley. Michael hit the ground with a tremendous force. He landed on his back and laid there for a second as he gathered hid thoughts. Terry walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Insolent child!" he lifted Michael into the air and threw him into one of the wooden barrels that had been scattered there. Michael laid there, his back was on fire. He got onto all fours before Terry walked up and kicked him in the gut. "How dare you defile my orders!" He grabbed Michael by the neck and shoved him into the wall, choking him. Michael gasped for air. "I hope you burn in Hell for your defiance!"

He punched Michael three times before he dropped him to the snowy ground. "I see you found the sword. I'm not even going to try and take it. And why, you might be thinking? Because even with it, you are no match for It," Terry said.

"Wh...who?" Michael asked.

"You will see soon enough," and with that he brought his foot down onto Michael's face, sending him into unconsciousness.

**{{_}}**

Michael's eyes opened drowsily, the world around him was filled with dots and blurs. His face was sore with blood stained bruises. He looked around and saw a wooden box sitting a few feet away from him. he crawled towards it and tried to climb up onto it, but with little success. The wood could not support his full weight and collapsed under him. he crashed to the ground and groaned as a new wave of pain reached him.

He pushed himself onto his back and looked up at the clear blue sky. He thought it looked beautiful for such a sad day. He wished he could be like the sky, never changing, always staying on time never faulting.

But his 'moment' was short lived. Michael heard soft footsteps coming his way. He didn't even have the strength to get his gun out. All he could do is watch as a shadow appeared around the corner.

"C'mon out...whoever you are. I'm not scared," Michael said weakly.

And someone did come out...or, well, some dog. A brown dog came out of the corner and looked at him wide eyed.

"Oh, my God, are you okay?" the dog asked as he ran up to Michael.

"You...you can talk?" Michael asked.

"You can understand me?" the dog asked.

"Yeah...I can..." was his last words before he was taken back into the darkness.

*******So, good? Bad? It was really nice to work with you on the chapter Pvt. Jenkins, I especially like the clips flying into the gun. Very sweet, and now I want to look up a video on that =P**

**Thanks for all your support, you guys. See ya'll soon!**


	8. Through The Flames

**Chapter 8: Through the Flames**

Michael woke up in a small room to dancing shadows. They moved on the walls as they transformed into different shapes and forms. A large metal furnace was holding a fire that created these apparitions, except for one. There was a solid object sitting down near the fire. Small and furry, its ears rose up against the faint outline of his head. His body curved downward and then there was a bushy tail that swayed back and forth.

Michael moaned as he got up on his two feet, his body seemed to want to drag him down. His face was healing and so were the other small scars left by the fight with Terry.

The dog heard his moan and got up, "You're hurt. You have to lie down."

"I'm fine," Michael said as he waved off the dog and sat down next to him.

"What's your name?" the dog asked.

"Michael."

"Balto. It's...nice to meet you. And I want to thank you," Balto said.

"For what?" Michael asked, looking down at Balto.

He dropped his head low and laid his ears flat against his head, "For saving us. If you weren't there...he might have killed her."

"Her?"

"Jenna. That red husky Terry was holding down," Balto said dropping his head even lower. "She probably hates me now! I should have never put her in danger."

"Hey," Michael said in a stern voice. Balto looked up into his eyes. "It wasn't your fault. Terry was waiting for you guys to all be together. There was nothing you could do about it. And besides, she isn't hurt...is she?"

"No...God, no. If she were...I wouldn't be here watching over you," Balto said. "No offense."

Michael chuckled, "None taken. I know what it's like to love someone."

"I don't love her," Balto said.

"Oh, really? So the " If she were hurt, I wouldn't be here watching over you" was just to make _me_ feel better?" Michael asked rhetorically.

Balto sighed, "So what if I do like her?"

"Then tell her that," Michael said.

"What? No, I...no, I couldn't. She wouldn't go for a half breed like me. She's into the 'big' and 'heroic' dogs, the one's who can actually keep her safe, not get her into trouble."

Michael sighed as he got up and headed for the door, "Take it from me: You are a hero. The way you declined Terry's offer to live for Tom's life. That was heroic, in anyone's eyes."

Michael walked out the door, Balto at his side. The town was still empty, people were probably huddling around the fire enjoying one another's company. As if they knew this was going to be the last day of their lives. And he caused it.

"Jenna!" Balto exclaimed as he saw the red husky sitting by a man and...

"Claire," Michael said.

"Look! She's okay!" Balto exclaimed as he ran towards her.

Michael followed and heard someone crying. It was the man, he had his hands over his eyes. "I'm sorry…I am so sorry!" the man wept.

"You couldn't have done anything to help him. They were too-"

"Jenna!" Balto exclaimed as he ran up to the red husky.

"Balto! Oh, thank God you're here! They took Tom!" Jenna said as she dug her head into his chest.

"What? Who?" Balto asked.

"I don't know! Some people in white coats! Michael, you're the one that saved us from that guy in the alley right? You have to go save Tom!" Jenna yelled.

"Tom? You mean that kid?" Michael asked.

"My son! Tom's my son! Wait…who are you talking to?" Tom's father asked Michael.

"Uh, myself…wait, you're son? What happened?" Michael asked.

"We…we were in the hospital. Rosie's sick, she has diathermia. And-"

"Rosie has what?!" Michael asked as he ran into the hospital. He quickly jogged up to the receptionist and asked where Rosie was being kept.

"Sir, I can't, you aren't family-"

"I'm a friend. Where is she? I have to-"

"She's in room five," Michael heard someone say behind him. He turned and saw Rosie's father, his eyes were red and wet. His wife was sitting in a chair beside him, her head buried in her jacket. "She is sleeping, but if you insist on seeing her…she's in room five."

Michael ran into the room and saw a girl with red hair sleeping in one of the few beds. Rosie blanket was drenched in sweat and her forehead felt hot under Michael's touch. Her breathing was irregular every few seconds she would heave her chest up and then a few more seconds later she would let out a few sporadic breaths.

"Rosie…" Michael whispered.

Jenna came in and walked up beside Michael, "How did this happen?"

"I..I don't know…but if it has anything to do with Terry," Michael's hands balled into tight fists. "Then he is going to pay."

"But, how are you-"

"I don't know…" Michael trailed off into thought.

A nurse walked in holding a tray of needles, "Um, I'm sorry sir. You and your dog are going to have to go now. I'm about to give them all their shots."

Michael turned his head sideways and looked towards the ground, "Of course."

"Have a nice day," the nurse said with a smile.

Michael tapped Jenna on her side signaling that the visit was over. "Michael we can't just leave her," Jenna said.

"Yes we can and we are," Michael replied picking up Jenna and cradling her in his arms.

"I can walk fine," she said trying to get out of his grip.

"Then why didn't you walk a few seconds ago?" Michael asked.

Jenna stopped struggling, "Because…she's my owner. I…I can't just leave her like that."

Michael dropped Jenna to the ground as the door behind them shut. He looked around at the many people who were red eyed. Their tears seemed to be all dried up like all the water in their eyes evaporated. They were so deep into sadness they didn't even notice the sword on Michael's back.

"Balto! So glad to see you!" someone said from outside with a thick accent.

Michael turned and saw a goose standing with a girl with a white hood. _Claire!_

"Boris, I missed you. Why are you in town?" Balto asked.

"I saw this girl wandering out on the beach. I thought I would bring her in," Boris replied.

"Like a true hero," Balto joked.

"Claire!" Michael said as he ran out onto the porch. "What the hell is going on? People are dying in there! Does this have anything to do with Alpha Wolf?"

"Michael…I think so. But…there is something you should know: I read some of the book. The list of people who work for Alpha Wolf and…and-"

"Claire, this isn't the time to-"

"It's your father," Clair finished.

Michael stood there staring at her, "What? What happened to my father? Is he hurt?"

"No, Michael. God, no," Claire looked down at the ground. "He's…he's part of Alpha Wolf."

Michael felt his ears grow hot and his eyes trained on the book Claire was holding in her hands, "What?"

"He is one of the people who founded the program. He is one of the leaders-"

"No, no it can't be! He wouldn't do that!" Michael exclaimed. "Let me see that." Michael grabbed the book and started flipping through the yellow pages.

"Page 47," Claire said.

Michael turned to the page and saw people's names and at the top where it said "Founder's" his father's name was written in black ink. There was another name but it was wiped away, all that was left was a capital 'C'. "This…how could he lie to me all these years? So this 'gift' was given to me all because my father is one of the leaders?! So, if he wasn't I wouldn't be a freak? Some psycho who goes around with a big sword on his back slaying people!"

"Michael, I need you to calm down," Claire said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

Michael pushed it away and looked at her dead in the eyes, "No, Claire, I will not calm down! This…this is just-"

"Look, I know it's bad," Clair interrupted. "But I can help you. I've been at this longer than you have, I know how you feel."

"So you know how it feels to have your father stab you in the back?" Michael asked.

"Well, no. I mean-"

"I don't have time for this," Michael took off down the street.

"Where are you going?" Claire yelled after him.

"To get some answers!" Michael yelled back.

He ran towards the end of the town and took an immediate left. Before he knew it, his two story house was sitting over him. Now, instead of that feeling of warmth Michael always felt when he would walk up the steps to come home. He felt dread and sadness.

He opened the door and grabbed his guns. He pulled them out and leveled them in front of his face. There was something that smelled…out of place. Smelled like something that came out of a car.

He heard movement in the kitchen, plates clanking against each other. He walked into the hall and then into the dining room. The table was already set for lunch with white ceramic plates and silverware all in their respective places. The door to the kitchen was moving back and forth like someone had just gone in.

Michael stopped the door and walked slowly into the kitchen where he saw his mother cleaning dishes. There was something wrong, something smelled like…gasoline. Just like the living room and the hall. She turned around and smiled, "Michael, you're home early."

"Where's dad?" Michael asked the pistols were leveled towards the ground at his mother's feet.

"I don't know. He left early this morning. And honey put the guns down, people might consider that rude," his mother said. "You should leave, lunch isn't ready yet."

"Where-is-dad?" Michael asked.

"Honey I think you should go," his mother said as she walked towards him. "Come back in an hour or so." She tilted her head to the left towards the hallway leading towards the bathroom.

"Look, I know what he did to me. Stop trying to protect him, "Michael said.

"I'm not trying to protect him, Sweetie. I'm trying to protect you-"

A gunshot rippled through the house and rang in Michael's ears. But that didn't take his focus off of his mother. Blood flew out the side of her head splattering the white counter and white tile floor near her. She collapsed on the tile causing more blood to flow out of her head. Her eyes were open and had a look of shock, like they hadn't been expecting this. But there was something else in her eyes. Even though she was dead there was a look of relief. Almost as if she was glad to be out of this world.

"No!" Michael was about to run up to her but he heard another click.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a familiar voice said from the hallway his mom had pointed to.

"You bastard," Michael growled. Tears streaked his eyes, clouding his vision.

"Call me what you want but I still know what I am, no matter what you think," Terry said stepping into the light of the kitchen. A silver Smith and Weston held in his powerful grip.

"So, you know that you are a murderer who kills innocent people?" Michael asked.

"Now, I wouldn't be running around calling people murderers, dear boy. Have you ever been to church, it was a wonderful service this morning," Terry said sarcastically.

"He had to die. He was hurting innocent people just like you are-"

"Oh, so his guards were testing on people too? They were hired to protect Kirby, but, you know they had to die as well because they were working _almost_ with us. Is that what you mean? Put the guns back into your pants and put your hands in the air."

Michael did as he was told and asked, "Did you have anything to do with the dipthermia?"

"You give me too much credit, dear boy. Sadly I was not the one who caused it, well, _I _didn't cause it but the company did," Terry laughed. "And it was such a wonderful feeling to see all of those people sick. We didn't think it was going to work, but low and behold, it did! Like a charm, I might add."

Terry started to back away from the kitchen and back into the hallway. "But, our time is up. I bid you adieu, Project-M. Oh and this is for your upcoming sixteenth birthday. I hope you like, I spent so much time on it!" Terry dug into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a small green pineapple. A grenade.

"I hope you have a blast," he laughed again. "You, Terry, are one funny man."

He pulled the circular pin and threw the grenade at the stove. "Shit!" Michael ducked behind one of the counters and his ears went deaf from the blast. The curtains on the windows caught on fire and were spreading throughout the kitchen. Michael groaned as his vision and hearing started to come back to him. "Damnit."

He got up and stumbled towards the dining room door. He pushed it open and saw the living room and the front door had flames licking the plaster off the walls. The sofa and chairs were consumed by the flames and so was the carpet. The heat felt like one of the summers when the family went to Florida. The combination of humidity and heat was enough to put an African Elephant out.

_They must've drenched the place in gasoline! _Michael looked around and saw a small opening to the stairs. It was his only option, unless he planned on getting burned alive before he could avenge his mother's death. _I better be getting something out of all this._

Michael ran towards the railing and hopped over the wood. As he crashed down on the rotting wood his foot collapsed into the stairs. He let out a grunt as he hit his chin on one of the steps in front of him. Michael pushed himself up and yanked his foot free. The fire was racing up to catch up with him, igniting one of the drapes near his face.

He ran up the stairs and even part of the second story was on fire. The only place the fire had not reached yet was his father's study. Michael raced for it as he jumped over the fire and slammed the door to the study shut. Everything seemed to be exactly like he left it yesterday. The weapons were all in their respective places he surveyed the glass cases for anything he could use that were of some value.

All he saw was a small fully auto machine with a blade jutting out the end of the barrel. He grabbed it and thought Claire would like it. There was nothing for him, save for a few more clips of ammo. He then saw a black belt with tiny black knives lying vertically around the entirety of the belt. The belt buckle was silver and had what looked like four knives crossing each other to make a diamond. He grabbed it, thinking it would go nice with the whole assassin freak look.

Then he remembered his father's laptop. It was sitting on the desk with the monitor turned off. He walked over to it as he hooked the belt onto his pants and closed the small rectangular device.

Michael walked towards the door. He felt the small brass handle and it felt like it was about to melt off the door. Michael stepped to the side and threw the door open with one quick motion. He used the door as a shield as the fire flooded into the study and engulfed the carpet in flames.

He peered out and saw the whole hallway was now on fire. "Great," he sighed as he pushed down his hood and buttoned his coat. Michael pushed up the collar on the trench coat and made sure most of his body was covered.

He ran out into the hall and jumped between the two walls. There was a window at the end of the hallway that looked like a desert mirage with all the heat the flames were creating. He was still jumping from one wall to another when one of the flames slapped his calf and sent him onto the ground. Michael grabbed his leg as he lay in the fire in pain. Another rouge flame just touched his left eyebrow, cutting it in half with one small line.

Michael got up and winced in pain as more of the flames tried to cover his body. He kept telling himself not to give up and to keep on trudging through the flaming mess that was once his house. Instead of jumping the he decided to run through the flames as fats he could.

He ducked his head as he ran forward with a half limp until he felt something slam into his face. Glass shattered as he fell through the window and plummeted to the ground. Michael threw his legs down in front of him and felt the cooling sensation of snow fall around him.

He stood up and dropped his hood and collar and unbuttoned his coat. Michael looked at his clothes and saw about five hole that the fire burnt through.

"Well, at least it's not rented," Michael said as he dropped. "Now just got to find Claire and get to Alpha Wolf."

He walked into the street and saw two dogs and two humans running up to him. He recognized the people as they ran up and looked at his burnt marks. Claire, Balto, Jenna, and the man who was crying in front of the hospital all gaped at his wounds.

"What happened?" Balto asked.

"Terry shot my mother and burned the house down," he said.

"What? Oh my…Michael I am so sorry, you should have let me go with you-"

"No, Claire, you would have just been put in danger. But, now we have to get to the headquarters, any idea of where that is?" Michael asked.

"No, but it might be in here," she pulled out the book.

"Or in here," he handed her the laptop. "It's my fathers; something has to be in there."

"Alright, I'll take a look at this. You find us a ride, more than likely it will be somewhere far away," Claire said as she took the man's hand. "C'mon, sir, we'll get your son back for you. Just explain to me exactly what happened."

The man started talking about people in white carrying his son out of the hospital but he got too far away to hear. Michael turned to Balto and Jenna, "You two wouldn't know any cars around?"

"There's a black car in an alley near my house. You can use that, hopefully it's still there," Jenna said. "C'mon, I'll show you."

Jenna walked in front as Balto and Michael stood back a bit. "So…did you tell her yet?" Michael asked.

"Wha-no, no. Michael I told you, she wouldn't go for me," Balto replied.

"I beg to differ, I guarantee she would go for you. I've seen he looks she's been giving you," Michael said.

"Really? Um…what kind of looks-"

"Here! Michael it's still here!" Jenna shouted as she ran into one of the alleys. Michael followed and saw a black sedan with tinted windows. "How are you going to get in? You don't have the keys."

"I don't need keys," Michael drove his fist into the driver side window. The glass flew into the seat with a shattering crash. He grabbed the handle and opened the driver's and back door. "Climb in the back you two, we'll drive over to the hospital and try to see if we can find Claire."

Balto and Jenna jumped into the back as they were told and Michael plopped his sword into the back with them. He climbed into the driver's seat and ripped the panel under the steering wheel open. He grabbed the respective wires and put them together. The engine roar to life and Michael closed the door. "Hang on you two."

"You've driven before, right?" Jenna asked, hugging the seat.

"Yeah…I think," Michael said as he slammed on the gas. The car flew forward and slammed into a few barrels of grain. The barrel exploded into a mass of yellow snowflakes. "Oops, didn't mean to do that," Michael said as he switched the car to reverse and slammed into the side of a house. He looked out the window and yelled, "Sorry!"

He put the car back into drive and rocketed forward towards the hospital. Claire and Tom's father were sitting on the steps. Claire's fingers were moving fast across the keyboard of his father's computer. Michael slammed on the brakes as they slid to a stop in front of the hospital. He turned and looked at the two dogs on the floor of the car, "You guys alright?"

"Never been better," Balto said as he got up woozily. "Are you okay, Jenna?"

"Yeah, just need a drink of water and I'll be back to normal," she said as she got up as well.

Michael opened the car door and steeped out. He opened the back door and the dogs jumped out and walked away to go find some refreshments. Michael grabbed his sword and hooked it back onto his back. "Yo, Claire, anything in that book about this sword? Kind of a pain to always carry around on my back. Turns too many heads."

"Uh…yeah. Press the glowing green center with your thumb. It will recognize your fingerprint and you can open and close the sword on command. Oh, and I think I'm closing in on the location of the HQ. Shouldn't be long now. You should rest for a bit."

Michael pressed the glowing green center and the sword closed into its original rectangular shape. "Probably a good idea."

He walked over into an alley and stacked two barrels on top of each other near the wall to the hospital. He sat on them and crossed his legs over another barrel. Then he fell into a peaceful nap.

**{{_}}**

_Michael…Michael_

He opened his eyes and saw Claire standing over him. "Michael, wake up. I found out where the headquarters for Alpha Wolf is. If we get going, we can make it before sundown," she said.

"What time is it?" Michael asked as he sat up.

"About four. You slept about two hours. Now c'mon, let's go. We have an organization to destroy."

Michael got up and walked to the car, he was about to open the driver's side but brought his hand back. "I think you should drive," he said as he walked over to the passenger side.

"Not a good driver?" she asked smiling.

"Not a driver," he said as he got into the sedan.

Claire opened the door and peered in, "You know, I could teach you when this is all over."

He looked at her and smiled, "I think that would be great. Oh, and here, I thought you might like it." He took out the small machine gun and set it onto the seat.

She smiled, "You know exactly what a girl likes." She hooked the machine gun around her shoulder and climbed into the car. She hotwired the dash and the car came to life again.

"Wait!" they heard someone yell. A hand hit the window on Michael's side, it was Tom's dad. Michael lowered the window and the man said, "Can you…please bring him back. My son, Tom. Please, I am begging you!"

"Yeah…we'll bring him back in one piece," Michael said. "But you have to stay strong…for him. Okay?"

"Yes, yes I will. And thank you!" He said as he walked over to the hospital and walked inside.

"Do you think Tom's still alive?" Claire asked.

He turned to her and said, "I don't know. But if he is, who knows what kind of experiments they are doing on him."

"That's optimistic," Claire said as she drove out into the wilds of Alaska.

******Alright, next chapter will be my last, then I'll hand off the torch to JWolf98. But until then, see you on my next update.**


	9. Unexpected Reunions

**Chapter 9: Unexpected Reunions**

"So let me ask you something," Michael broke the silence.

They had been traveling for one hour in the mountains with nothing to do but stare out the window. Claire said she didn't like to listen to music and she was too focused on the road to play any games.

"What?" Claire replied.

"How did you avoid Alpha Wolf for this long?" Michael asked.

Her face grew serious and she let her eyes wander on the road ahead. "After they injected me, I didn't know what was happening. I started to act different, my attitude changed, my grades dropped, I started getting in with the wrong people, doing drugs, and a million other things that I am not proud of. But the worst part of everything that was going on...were my parents. They saw what was happening to me and they did anything to try and help me…but it was no use. They couldn't help me…no one could. And I knew, deep down, that if I told them the truth about what happened to me, they would get hurt.

"So I ran away. I had to change everything about myself. My hair, my name, my clothes-"

"Your name?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, I changed it to Kelsey," Claire said. "When I went to New York. And that's when I met-"

"My grandfather," Michael finished.

"Yeah. After he took me in, he treated me like his own daughter. I was like his shadow, always following him. And then one day…I came home. I…I saw him lying on the floor. I thought he just slipped and fell. So I walked over and I told him to stop fooling around. Then…I-I saw a bloody puddle around his head. There was something in his hands, a DVD. I put it into the DVR and it was him. He described the special person and to go to him and avenge his death."

"Which you thought was me," Michael concluded.

"Mhmm."

"So who really killed my grandfather?" Michael asked. There was silence again. Michael looked at Claire and she was staring off into the distance, her eyes seemed to be glazed over. "Claire?"

"Huh? What? Oh…I don't know," she finally said. "Can we stop talking, we're almost there anyways."

"How far?" Michael asked.

"Maybe a few more miles. Actually, I think we should go on foot from here," Claire said as she parked the car.

"Alright, let's go kill us some deviants."

**{{_}}**

They walked for a mile before there was a fork in the road. "Yo, Claire! Which way, I wanna get this over before dinner!" Michael exclaimed.

"Uh...I think its….that way-no, no. It's that way….I think," Claire said as she put her hand to her lips.

"You think?"

"Alright, I don't know," Claire said as she walked over to a rock and sat down with the book. She flipped through the pages. "Maybe, it will be in here…somewhere."

"We don't have time for that, we'll just have to ask that gentlemen over there," Michael said as he pointed to a young man who looked around 18, 19 years old. He had a hunting rifle strapped to his back and a knife in his belt. His brown hair was short and he had white, semi-tan skin. His build seemed normal, though he probably wouldn't be that easy to fight against.

"Michael, I wouldn't. What if he's working for Alpha?" Claire said.

"Then I kill him," Michael said as he ran up to the older teen. "Excuse me, do you know a base stationed around here?"

The guy turned and Michael saw his blue eyes glint off the sun, "Yeah, it's that way." He pointed to the path on the right. "Say…what are you doing out here anyways?"

"I might ask you the same thing," Michael said.

"I'm a hunter so I kind of have to be out here," the guy replied. "And you?"

"Just taking the old gal out for a stroll. You know how women are, I want to go out for a walk, then they get out here and they say it's too cold. You can never understand them," Michael said.

"Yeah, I here you. Hey, what's your name?"

"Michael," he offered his hand. Even though he hadn't met the guy in front of him before, the man seemed trustworthy.

"Erik," the man said as he shook Michael's hand.

"Well, I should-" There was a roar in the forest to their left. It sounded demonic in a way, not human. "What the-"

Something black and hairy exploded out of the forest. It leapt towards the two boys with razor sharp claws extended to cut them to shreds.

Michael pushed Erik out of the way as he jumped to the side as well. The beast crashed to the snowy ground but got back up with lightning speed. Erik and Michael both got back up at the same time and stood back to back with each other as more creatures came out of the forest and encircled them.

Michael started to laugh. The beast looked confused and started to look at each other with puzzled faces.

"What are you laughing at human?" one of the werewolves said.

"You actually think you are going to kill us. I just think it's cute, that's all," Michael said as he stepped away from Erik. He walked towards the werewolf that had a scar running from his chest to his stomach.

"Cute? You will talk to us with more respect than that, filthy pest," it growled.

"I'm sorry, it's just you remind me of my first girlfriend. She was really nice at first but, then she became a _real _pain in the ass. And not the: I-want-you-to-do-everything-I-want kind of person, but the –you-will do-everything-I-want girl. But, she was hot. Like a 10, no…an 11. Oh, she was just so," Michael grabbed his belt where his sword was and pointed it forward. "So, beautiful. Especially in a bikini." He put his thumb on the glowing center and the sword pushed out of the rectangular handle. The blade drove itself into the werewolf's chest causing the creature to crash to the ground.

"Sorry, guess I got a little too excited," Michael said as he smiled and let the sword rest on his shoulder. "Erik, you with me?"

"I've been with you since you stabbed that thing in the chest. Nice wordplay by the way," he said as he readied his rifle.

Michael threw his blade sideway as he gutted two of the werewolves. One rushed from the side, but Michael jumped out of the way and threw the sword into its gut. He brought the blade back with the monster still on the end. It came down on another werewolf who was crushed by his brethren. Michael swung the sword to the side as he hit one more werewolf that sent both flying away.

Gunshots were being fired off behind Michael as Erik was eradicating the last of the werewolves. He fired the rifle like he had been doing this his whole life. Finally the last werewolf fell and Erik turned to Michael with a smile.

"Nice gun skills, been doing this long?" Michel asked.

"Since I was little," Erik said as he placed the gun on his shoulder, the barrel facing behind him. There was a sound of heavy panting. One of the wolves stood up and raised his claws to take off Erik's head.

"Erik!" Michael exclaimed as he went for his own gun. But he didn't have to. Erik pulled the trigger on the rifle sending the creature back to the ground with a bullet hole in the head. Michael chuckled, "Well, obviously, you'll be fine out here all alone. Thanks for the hand."

"Same to you. Will I see you again?" he asked.

"Probably, I tend to get around," Michael said as he walked back up to the nervous Claire. "Thanks for the help."

"I-I…I hate those things. They just-"

"It doesn't matter. Let's just get to the HQ. He said it was to the right," Michael said as he closed his sword. "Let's just hope he's right."

**{{_}}**

The ten story concrete building towered above them like a master observing his students. The two top floors were all glass and on the tenth floor there was a symbol of a wolf howling. It was a square building, not as grand and luxurious as Michael was expecting. But, nonetheless it sent chills down his spine, something was in there. Not just his father and all the other people working for him. No, it was something powerful…too powerful.

"Do you feel that?" Claire asked.

"You too, huh?" Michael asked. "What is it?"

"I…I don't know. But be careful, Michael. This is where we split up, I'll go in through the back. Your father has the tenth floor all to himself, so that's where he'll be. It is going to be dangerous, no doubt," Clair finished.

"I'm sure it will be lovely," Michael said as he started to walk to the building.

"Wait!" Claire shouted after him. She ran up and grabbed the book out of her pocket. "Your fathers gun, it isn't an ordinary one even though it looks like it. If he hits you here," Claire touched the spot right in between his eyes, "or here," she put her hand in the middle of his chest. She kept it there and looked up into his eyes. Her body grew warm and a spark seemed to ignite her heart, causing the cold air around her to dissolve away. Her heart seemed to be beating as fast as her racing mind.

She noticed that she was staring up into his eyes and still had her hand on his chest and she pulled away. "Um…good luck." She walked away into the forest and disappeared.

Michael watched her leave. Even though he flirted with her as a joke, he didn't want her to leave. He would have loved her to keep her hand on his chest. He wanted to go into the forest and get her, to tell her that but he held himself back. _No, man. Don't get sidetracked. I'm here to get to the bottom of all this crap, not chase Claire into the woods._

He let out a big puff of air and walked to the front door of Alpha Wolf with his sword hanging on his back. As he neared the building he noticed the security cameras near the door following him. He smiled and came up to the big steel door. Michael tried the handle but it wouldn't budge.

Michael turned around and let out a deep breathe. He brought his foot around and kicked the door with as much force he could muster. Nothing.

He looked up at the security camera that was still trained on him. He brought his arms out, "I didn't know that being a pussy ran in the family! C'mon, open the door! You too scared? What happened to the John Wayne 'Courage is being scared to death…and saddling up anyways' bull?!" Michael yelled.

There was a click at the door and when Michael tried the handle, it pushed open and into a big lobby. The outside was drab and gray but in here, it was like a five star hotel. A carpet ran from the stairs leading down form the door to a big oak desk. There were chairs lining the white walls and a couple of circular sitting areas on the carpet. The ceiling was decorated with a mosaic of what looked to be a battle between dark winged creatures and white winged creatures. Angels and Demons.

"I like what you've done to the place. Though, it's missing a certain pizazz," Michael said.

He noticed two hallways behind the desk that had elevators on both sides. Michael started to walk towards them but was pushed back by a red beam shooting form the walls.

"Pizazz? Come now, son. Your mother loved this place," his father's voice came over the loud speaker.

"Yeah, 'loved'. I can't wait to get up there and kick your-"

"Now, now, don't get so offensive. I want to talk to you, face to face," he said.

"Face to face, huh? How about face to sword? I like that better," Michael said as he walked to the elevators.

"Be careful, Michael."

"The hell I will," Michael said as he pushed the button to the elevator open and steeped in.

**{{_}}**

The elevator dinged and the double doors slid open to a wide office room. The carpet was red with two brown couches facing each other which led to a big wooden desk. There was someone looking out the big glass walls and out onto the snowy landscape. It was Michael's father.

"Hey, dad! I want some questions answered you sorry piece of shit!" Michael said as he took out his two pistols and trained them on his father.

His dad turned his head the side to face the ground, "Michael, you came." His tone seemed almost…sorry.

"'Course I did. I wouldn't want to miss you trying to explain your innocence to mom's murder," Michael made it to the couches and stopped.

"I didn't kill your mother-"

"Bullshit," Michael cut in.

"But, I know who did. It was your grandfather."

"Grandpa? He's dead. I saw the picture, he died protecting Cla-" he stopped himself. "I saw a bullet hole right between his eyes."

"Michael, it's a lie. He was playing you-"

Something red and metallic shot from the shadows and slammed into his dad's face. His father fell to the ground unconscious as the metallic object shot back to the inky darkness. A man came out of the shadows with a black coat and a black fedora on. Something was attached to his arm. It was dark black metal with a red three sided symbol on the back of the hand. The rest of the arm had flame markings that changed from blue to purple to red and all the colors in between. The fingers curved into what looked like demon claws.

And the man with the arm...

"Grandpa?" Michael asked.

"Yes, it is me. I only wish you hadn't come here," he said admiring his metal arm.

"What…you…what are you doing here? Why are you here?" Michael asked, his mind still searching for an explanation to how he was alive.

"I am the chess piece that you never saw coming," he said, a smile growing on his face. "I am really sorry about your mother, she was a sweet lady. But, she knew too much and had to be dealt with."

"You killed her?" Michael questioned.

"I said I'm sorry."

"What…happened to your arm?" Michael asked noting the metallic appendage.

"Oh, this?" his grandfather asked lifting his arm. "Do you like it? I worked so hard on it. It can extend, bend, and break almost everything in its path. I call it Malevolus Tormentum, Latin for-"

"Malevolent Torment," Michael finished.

"I see those Latin lessons finally paid off. But, enough of this talk, I think our time has come to an end," he pulled out a black pistol that looked like his. He leveled it at Michael's chest and pulled down the trigger.

The bullet sped towards Michael's heart but seemed to slow down as it got closer. Actually, everything seemed to slow down. His breathing, his movements, and everything around him. As the bullet neared him, he closed his eyes. An image of his mother's face popped into his head and a single tear fell down his cheek.

Michael heard someone yell and a loud thud as something hit the floor next to him. He opened his eyes and saw Claire lying on the floor. She was limp and stayed in the same position. "No…" Michael murmured as he bent down to her side. "No!"

Blood rushed from her head down to her hair, staining it with red. Her eyes were glazed over but looked frightened and shocked. Michael picked her lifeless body up and cradled her in his arms. He pushed aside a strand of hair that was covering her eyes and let one more tear fall down. "Claire…"

Michael lightly placed her body down on the ground and shut her eyes. His face grew hot and his ears seemed like they were on fire. He turned to his grandfather who looked at Michael in wonderment. "You bastard!" Michael yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"It seems she put her feelings above her judgment. Pity, she really a smart girl," his grandfather sighed. "Now, if you don't mind…close your eyes and turn around."

"No."

"What?" his grandfather asked.

"No," Michael repeated. "If you are so cocky, than you obviously think you can take me one-on-one. So why not prove it? C'mon, put the gun away and fight like a man!"

"Suit yourself. Though a bullet will be less painful. But, it is your death wish," his father put the black pistol back into his coat.

**What the F*** Is Wrong With You People? by Combichrist starts to play**

A sly smile broke out onto his face as he put his metallic arm into a fist. "Shall we dance?"

Michael unhooked his sword and ran toward his grandfather. He swung the blade sideways trying to gut the man, but he gracefully jumped to the side and grabbed the blade. He brought it up, with Michael, and threw it forward. Michael went flying and hit the couch which flew into the wall with a loud crash. "Please. You think a little toothpick like that will even make a dent?" his grandpa asked.

Michael got up and looked at the man with a pained grin. "Maybe. Guess we'll have to find out."

Michael got up again and tried the same thing. This time he was ready for his grandpa's side step. As the man stepped to the side and grabbed for the sword, Michael pressed the green button on the handle. The blade retracted and his grandfather's hand gripped nothing but air. Michael grabbed his father's throat and pressed the green button again. He pushed the blade into his father's gut and reared back with the other hand.

"This is for all the bullshit you put me through," he let out ten quick punches to the face and then one powerful punch to send his father flying into the wall. "C'mon, old man! Tired yet?!" Michael yelled as his grandfather lay on the ground.

He started to laugh as he stood up, "You have become stronger. I might go as far as to say I underestimated your abilities." He clenched his metallic fist again and the glowing spots started to change colors faster. "But, no more playing around."

Charles grabbed a large metal pipe out of the ceiling and ripped it out. He ran towards Michael and swung the pipe like a baseball bat. Michael placed his sword in front of him to block the blow. The loud metallic clang rang throughout the office. His grandfather grabbed the metal pipe with Malevolent Torment and kept the pressure on Michael. It was too much.

Michael's sword went flying as his grandpa applied even more pressure and he was slammed into the large glass window. Glass shattered like a spider's web as his head slammed against the window. The pipe was being held up against his throat and his air way got tighter and tighter.

He heard laughter as his grandfather held Michael's sword in his hands. "So, this is where it ends. The infamous Michael will breathe his last," his grandfather said as he let the sword tip drop to the ground.

"You- you would really kill your family?" Michael asked as he gripped the pipe and tried to bring it away from his throat.

"It's just business," he said as he brought the sword back the tip aiming for Michael's heart.

"You, know…I never really was one for the whole family thing," Michael said as he dropped his hands to his belt. He grabbed two of the knives off th belt and threw them at his grandfather. The two knives drove into his grandfathers eyes as he screamed in pain. Charles dropped to the ground and brought his hands to his eyes.

"You little mother fuc-"

Michael cut him short by brining his foot around kicking him in the face. Charles went flying and hit the other sofa as white feathers exploded from the pillows. Mike grabbed his sword and placed it lightly on his shoulder. He walked over to his grandfather who was breathing heavily on his stomach. Michael came up to him and kicked him over to his back. "Game over," he said.

"Fine. Kill me. It doesn't matter, He will rise up and rip your insides out," his grandfather sighed.

"Who?"

"You will see soon enough," Charles said as blood flowed from his eyes.

"Goodbye, grandpa." Michael brought down his sword tip with a loud scream. He threw it into the ground near Charles's head and let it stick out of the ground. His grandfather relaxed his body and felt around him.

"Wh-why didn't you kill me?" he asked.

"Because unlike you, I'm not a killer," Michael said as he stared at his grandfather. He felt sorry for the old man, never going to see the good in people. Always going to pick out the bad. But something tore him away from his bleeding relative. There was coughing and a loud moan. Michael turned around and saw his father starting to get up. "Dad!"

Michael walked quickly towards him but his father put out a hand, "Michael! Behind you!"

Someone yelled behind him. Michael turned his head and saw his grandfather running towards him with his sword in hand. He swung it towards Michael's head but he grabbed it and twisted the blade in Charles hand. His grandfather tripped forward but was caught by Michael who brought the sword to the side. He dug the sword into his grandfathers neck and drove it forward.

Blood stained Michael's face and jacket as his head flew to the wall. Michael started to breathe heavy as his grandfather's body dropped to the floor. Blood drained out from his neck and stained the already red carpet. Malevolent Torment retracted to an inch wide black bracelet and opened up. The bracelet fell from Charles's wrist to the ground and Michael could see tiny needle like points on the inside. He bent down and examined the metal.

"Put it on," he heard his father say. Michael looked up and saw his father leaning against his desk, smiling at him. "Go ahead. It might sting for a little bit, but then it will be a valuable tool."

Michael picked up the bracelet and put it over his right arm. The object quickly wrapped around his arm and dug it's needles into his flesh. He squinted his eyes in pain as he looked at the metal shine in the sun. "How does it work?" Michael asked.

"You have to pump your arm and it will open up into it's true form," his father said.

Michael pumped his arm and saw the metal grow from his wrist to his elbow. A rounded point extended from his elbow and curved a little upwards. He opened up his palm and clenched his hand. "Sweet..."

His father laughed as he lazily walked over to Michael and put his hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, son."

"For what?" Michael asked.

"For not realizing it sooner. I-I should have saved your mother...I thought he was going to do it but I wasn't a hundred percent sure...if I had only went home-"

"No, it wasn't your fault," Michael said. "I should have trusted you."

Michael embraced his father and patted him on the back. "What are we going to do about her?" He pointed towards Claire.

"Is...there any way we can...bring her back?" Michael asked.

"What? Bring her back? You mean from death?" his father asked. He looked at Michael's expression then shook his head, "Michael, no. That's impossible. It has never been done before-"

"Just like genetically altering people?" Michael said.

His father sighed, "I'm sorry."

"No, no...it's fine. I just thought I could tell her how I felt...about her," Michael sighed. There was ding and the elevator door opened. A wall of guards came out with M-16's and pointed them at Michael. "Sir, are you okay?"

"Put your guns down, this is my son!" his father exclaimed. The guards exchanged glances but lowered their weapons. "Put this girl in the freezer, we are going too have a ceremony tomorrow remembering her and all the innocent lives lost."

"Yes sir," one of the guards said as he walked towards Claire. He picked up the lifeless body and let her arms and legs droop. Something caught Michael's eyes...something in her hood. A yellow piece of paper.

"Wait," Michael said as he walked up to the guard who was carrying Claire. He grabbed the piece of paper and saw black cursive words written across the sheet. It had his name as the heading.

**_Michael-_**

**_I wanted to say that I'm sorry we couldn't spend that much time together. I only wish we could have had more time. But, I just wanted to write this, in case something were to happen to me. I wanted to say that, I really like you. Really, really like you. When we were outside the HQ I thought it was just another stupid feeling that came with these powers. But when I touched you, it was like a spark ignited inside of me. That felt real good to say. I only hope you feel the same way. I'm going to miss you, Michael._**

**_I also wanted you to have my necklace. My mother gave it to me when I was young and it means a lot to me. Maybe you will remember me by that. Anyways, I love you Michael, and all the wise ass that comes with you._**

**_-Claire_**

Michael eyes started to water but he fought the feeling to start crying. Instead he reached for Claire's neck and took out a necklace with a red crystal pendant. It was attached to a black leather choker with a brown, three spiked semicircle that was on the top of crystal.

"This was her mother's," Michael sighed as he looked at the crystal in his hands.

His father came up to Michael and put his hand on his shoulder, "C'mon son, I'll take you to Tom and Jordan." Michael looked up at his father and nodded. "And, hey, tomorrow we will have a beautiful ceremony."

**Stray by Steve Conte starts playing**

"Yeah...yeah we will," Michael said as he his father put his arm around him. Michael put on Claire's necklace and walked towards the elevator, his father at his side.

*******So that is the end to my part, hope it was a good read for you all! Well, I wanted to leave with this: Thanks for reading and reviewing, and a big shout out to everyone who is part of Alpha Wolf! You guys are all awesome and I cannot wait to read your part for this story!**

**And, I just wanted to post this so everyone can see: I'm sorry I've been slacking on my other stories. This just took up all the time, but now I can work on ANB and DoW! Plus, I'm making a new fic, so stay tuned for that!**

**Well, J, I know you won't need this, but good luck! I know that your part will be amazing and I hope you post soon! Goodbye, everyone and I hope you have a good night!**


	10. A New Change

"I know you guys are here," he said as he looked in the darkness of the forest. The bright full moon made him see easier in the dark. He felt eyes on him. Like being watched.

"Come on!" he screamed. He got on his hands and keels. "I want to become like you. I want to become one of you." He sniffed. "Please. I need it just in case the power gets to them. I must stop them if they use their powers for _them_. I'm tried of being weak of all the time. I have nothing left. I have no one. I'm all alone. But please bring me in. I will follow your orders. But I won't kill people. Please. I'm tried of being weak all the time. I must stop them. Please."

* * *

Chapter 10: A New Change

He sighs as he closed his reading book and set it by his nightstand. He lazily sat up in his bed. He puts his bare feet on the cold wooden floor. Jordan walked out in the hallway and went downstairs.

The smell of food came to him. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw his mother making two plates of dinner. There was beef, mashed potatoes with gravy on it, and corn. Jordan's mouth began to water.

"Man, that looks so good," he said looking at one of the plates.

"Doesn't it?" his mother laughed turning her head to him. "Go wash your hands. By the time you come back your plate will be on the table."

Jordan bolted to the guest bathroom. He quickly turns on the sink. He turns the handle to the hot side a little. Seconds later the water was nice and warm.

After he was done, he walked out of the guest bathroom. He saw his plate of food on the dinner table. His mother was waiting for him. She was sitting at the table. They ate dinner without a word.

He felt tried when he was done eating…and full. "Thanks mom for dinner," he smiled. "Anything I can help with?"

His mother took her and his plate to the sink. "No, it's about time for bed," she said washing the plates. "And you're welcome."

Jordan said goodnight to her and went upstairs to his room. He closed the door all the way slowly. He puts on his pajamas as he lay in his bed.

_Wished I was back in Mississippi_, he thought to himself. _But now I'm here in Nome. Well, at least it's cold here and it snows also. That's one of the things I like. _

He turned fifteen a month ago. His father had left the family when Jordan was born. He saw pictures of him when he was very little. But he barely remembers what his father looks like.

Moonlight shined through his window. _The moon is so beautiful. So peaceful in the night. Why can't everything be in peace? Everyday, someone dies. Someone's life is taken. Why do people do sinful things? _He shakes those questions off. He turned to the right side of the bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Kill this one, it's useless," a man said writing something on his chipboard.

Terry aimed his gun at the yellow golden creature's head and pulled the trigger. The creature yelped as it fell to the ground. Blood was on the wall. Other creatures growled at the two men as they tried to break the chains.

"We shall tear your flesh apart for killing our pack sister!" one of them roared. "We will kill every one of you!"

Terry and the man ignored the creatures as they walked out of the test room. The creatures continued saying death threatens. As they walked down the hallway the man said "I want to see those files that I was told to look at. The bosses told me they are a list of names."

"Yes, but I'll show you will we reached your office," Terry said. He patted his jacket. "They're all right here."

"Good," the man said as they reached his own office. He got out a chain of keys. He got one key and putted in the doorknob and turned it. He turns the handle and opens the door. "Come inside," he said as he pulled out the key in the doorknob.

The office was small. There was a medium desk with a computer, a stack of papers, and pens. There was also a chair in front of the desk. "Sit down and we'll talk about the files," the man said as he sat down behind the desk.

Terry sat down in the chair. He unzips his jacket and reached something inside. He pulled out three files. "These are the kids that I'm going to inject with serum."

The man took the files. He looked at the very top one first, while he set the other two by him. He opens the file and said "Michael, Age 15, and Gender: Male. He seems very useful."

"He is the second one I'm going to inject," Terry said as the man closed the file and got another one.

"Thomas, Age 16, and Gender: Male. Hmm, he'll be a good project."

"I looked at Thomas's and Michael's file, but not at the last one," Terry said as he eyed the unread file. "So I don't know if this is a male or female. And I'll inject Thomas first."

The man didn't say anything as he opened the last file. "Jordan, Age 15, and Gender: Male. What about this one?"

"I'm not really sure," Terry frowned at the file. "He sounds worthless. No use to the Alpha Wolf's. And that's not all I have to do."

"What do you mean?" the man asked.

"The bosses also told me to capture more…werewolves," Terry said. "We have eleven. The bosses think there a pack of werewolves by Nome. If there are, then I'll send a team to capture them."

"Well, good luck then," the man said. "And if anyone founds out about the Alpha Wolf's, kill them. I don't care if its a little kid, we can't risk of being revealed. Understand?"

**This is Jwolf98 everyone. Sorry that the chapter was short, the next chapter will be LONG like MalevolentTorment. I don't know how he makes a chapter so long. More detail, I guess. I don't know who goes after me when I'm done. I will be human in the chapters. But I will do a short chapter where I become a werewolf, like in the very last chapter of Welcome 2 Nome. Jwolf98 out. **


	11. Sapphire

Chapter 11: Sapphire

Jordan pulled the bed covers as the sunlight hit his eyes. He sighs as he began to fell asleep again. But part of him wanted to get up. His mother knocked softy on his door.

"Jordan time to get up," she called through the wooden door. He heard her going down the hall.

"My God," he whispered to himself. He kicks the bed covers away from him and rubbed his eyes. He sighed as opens the door. He still felt tried. _Come on, Jordan wake up. _

His mother was downstairs making eggs. "Morning sweetheart sleep okay?" she asked looking at him for a second and then back at the eggs.

"Yes," he said. "And I'm not hungry right now. I'm just going to take a quick shower."

"Okay then, I what to talk you when you come back downstairs," his mother said.

* * *

He hid in the shadows as three men walked down the hallway. He heard them talking about the serum. He clutched his hands into fists. _I have to stop him, _he thought angrily. _I_ _must stop him_. He went to the security room. He made sure no one was coming in his way. Then he slowly opens the door. A guard was snoozing in a chair. There were medium camera screens in front of him. There was a screen that was looking at the lock-up werewolves in chains.

He came closer to the sleeping guard. He grabbed his neck and snapped it. The guard fell to the stone floor, dead.

He sat in the chair and began typing on the keyboard. "Now to turn off the cameras," he whispered to himself.

Seconds later the cameras screens turn black. He got out of the chair and opened the door. After he was out in the hallway again, he closed the door. He hurried to the test room. Again he made sure no one was coming in his way. He gets out his card and showed to the scanner.

The door opened and he walked in. The werewolves growled as they saw him. But then they recognize him. They had stopped growling.

"What are you doing here?" asked an Alpha. "They will catch you."

"No, they won't," he said. "I'm breaking you guys out. And…time to get your revenge."

"What are you doing after this?" a female Beta asked.

"I'm going to Nome and going to stop Terry," he said. The werewolves growled in disgusted as the name 'Terry' was said.

He got the creatures out of the chains. "Now go. After a minute, I'll ring the alarm. Just get out before it goes off."

"Thank you," said the Alpha. "We'll meet again some day."

He saw the werewolves run down the hallway. He went to the alarm. After counting to thirdly, he pulled the handle down. The alarm sounded like if there was a fire.

Men and women rushed out in their rooms and offices. The three Bosses were with the people. There were two men and a woman.

"What's going on?" a Boss yelled over the loud alarm. He was a bald man.

"The werewolves have escape!" he cried. "I was walking down the hall when I saw the chains on the ground. We must hurry! God knows what these evil creatures can do."

People cried and gasped. Guards had already had their guns out. There were six of them. They ran down the hallway. The Bosses turned to him.

"We are going to talk about this later Mr. Hedgeman," said the woman Boss. "Everyone back to your office's! Lock your doors and block them!"

He nodded. Gunfire and shouts were heard. "Where's Terry?" he asked the Bosses.

* * *

Jordan came downstairs as soon he was done with his shower. His mother was reading the newspaper. "So want do you want to talk about?" he asked.

His mother puts the newspaper beside her. "You should go to the festival today. We have been here for two weeks and you _still _haven't made any new friends. So get out of the house today."

_You don't know what it is like to be shy_, he thought angrily trying not to clutch his fists. _You don't know what it is like to be made fun of. To be insulted! To have thoughts of cutting yourself or killing yourself! To not have any friends. Trying to MASTER of becoming insane! To have the pain and anger breaking you. To have 'dark thoughts'. To think there's no good. No hope. Just living in fear. To hear the mocking laugher. To feel that no one cares about you. You DON'T know any of THOSE THINGS mom! _

"Do you me buy some food from the store?" he asked.

"No, and that reminds me," his mother went to her purse and pulled out a $50 dollar bill. She handed it to Jordan. "Here's $50 dollars. Go buy some new clothes. And make new friends."

_Seems I don't have a choice_, he thought as he puts on his dark brown jacket. He puts the dollar bill in his left jean pocket. He opens the door and head out. The cold winter wind hit his face once he got outside.

_Wished I had some gloves and a hat_, he thought as he began to shake.

He began walking. He saw a huge crowd of people on the sidewalks. In a far distance he could hear dogs barking. He looked at the crowed of people. They were cheering, shouting.

"Wow! Sorry, you ran into me!" someone yelled. "Idiot."

Jordan moved his eyes to where he saw two boys. Around his age perhaps. One of them stormed off. _Wow, hope I don't run into one of those kids_, he thought. The dog barking was getting closer now. _Why do people think sled dog races are so awesome_, he asked himself? _It's just dogs who see are the fastest. Seems kind of boring crap to me. _

He took a few steps back and turned around and bumped into someone.

"Sorry, my fault," the person said. "I was in space."

He saw a girl about his age. She had brown hair that stopped on the top of her shoulders. Also she had sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing a grey coat, black jeans, and dark grey shoes.

"Oh, no it's totally, totally my fault," Jordan blushed. "Um…" he chuckles. He puts out his right hand. "My name is Jordan."

The girl shakes his hand. "Sapphire," she smiled.

There was a silence between them. "So…how long have you live here?" Jordan asked.

"About a month. You?"

"Two weeks."

Sapphire nodded. "Um…Well, I'll see ya around." She smiled at him one more time and then walked away.

* * *

At sunset Jordan was at a diner. He took a sip of his glass of water. When he had gotten home his mother had already gone to work. She had left him a note that it said she will be home till 10:00.

"That was one hell of a sled dog race today!" a man shouted. A few men cheered in agreement. Jordan sighed. He saw a man about maybe in his early thirties. He had dirty blonde hair, and hazel eyes. He was wearing a big black coat, grey pants, and leather shoes. He looked at Jordan for a second and then he turned back to his food.

A man shoved his shoulder. "What do you think about the race, Dave?"

"I don't really care," the man said. "Besides, I got here like a hour ago. So I wasn't there."

"Don't care!" the man who shoved his shoulder examined. "You're like sled dogs races Dave, trust me."

"Yeah," Dave grumbled. He was quiet for a moment before continuing. "Times weren't always like these. Time was war, bloodshed, and death. Time of mourning. War of freedom. War between good and evil."

"Man's crazy," a man in an booth whispered.

"But there's also…supernatural," Dave continued. "_Werewolves_, vampires, witches, and other supernatural creatures. Werewolves are very powerful creatures. If someone is bitten, they become a werewolf. But there's also _born_ werewolves. They…have more control of their inner wolf."

"Oh, stop talking about all that fairly tale shit!" a man yelled. "There no such thing as 'supernatural'!"

Dave ignored him. "There _are _higher ranks then a werewolf Alpha. There is-"

The man that had said there 'no such thing as supernatural' punched Dave to the floor. "Shut up! You're driving me crazy with all this damn shit! Now get out, before I knocked your teeth out!"

Dave got up from the floor. "Alright." He began walking to the doors. He stopped and turned his head to Jordan. "The time of good…will rise again." With that he walked out of the diner.

"Wait!" Jordan said as he ran out of the diner. Dave was walking to a inn. He heard Jordan and turned to him. "Want do you want boy? I have something _very _important to do."

"The ran-ranks…of the…the…werewolves," he said panting. "What…kind of…ranks are there?"

"Ah, a supernatural fan, aren't we?" Dave smiled. "I would like to tell you. But I have to find someone right now. Another time, perhaps?"

"Yeah," Jordan said trying not to sound disappoint.

Dave nodded and walked into the inn. Jordan sighed as he walked home. He shivered as the freezing wind blew. He quickly got inside his house. "Mom?"

No answer.

_Must still be at work_, he thought. He didn't feel tired. He lit the fireplace. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was seven-thirdly. He still felt full awake. _Walk_, he thought. _Think I should go on a walk._

* * *

He pushed Terry back to the house wall. Terry's mask fell to the ground. He gripped tightly on his coat. "You can not do this!" he growled. "You have to stop!"

"It's too late Hedgeman," Terry grinned. "I already injected Thomas. Now next is Michael."

He threw him to the snow. He reached in his coat. "No!" Terry growled trying to push him off. He got a syringe out of Terry's coat. He threw to the ground and stomped on it. There was a cracking sound.

"You bastard!" Terry shouted.

"Now you only have one," he said. "And I'm going to destroy that one too. Then…I'm going to kill you!" He got a knife out. He swings it at Terry, but he ducked. Terry quickly grabbed his arm. He twisted his arm. The knife fell to the ground.

He cries out in pain. Terry kicked his keels and he fell to the snow. He could feel the cold snow burning his face. Then a gun cocked. Terry aimed the gun at the back of his head. "I'm not going to kill you," he said. "But I will if you keep getting my way Hedgeman. Luckily you didn't destroy _the_ serum I'm giving to Michael. You destroyed Jordan's. I'm kind of glad you did. He seems worthless to me. But I _have_ to inject the other two boys. I have my orders from the Bosses."

"Go to hell," he growled. "You're nothing, but a puppet to Alpha Wolf."

"Oh, come on," Terry scoffed holding him down. "I have been in the Alpha Wolf for long years. I have completed my training. But _you_, been in the Alpha Wolf, how long? Almost three months, am I correct? You're still like a Private in the army."

"And you're like an asshole bastard," he said. "Tell me, Terry. Do you _really _want to do this? You can give Thomas the cure to the serum. You don't have to inject Michael and Jordan. You don't have to do any of this."

Terry laughed. "A cure for the serum? Really Hedgeman? Though, we _do _have a cure. Just incase something goes very wrong. But it shouldn't. Anyway, I have to inject a kid right now." He lets him go and got his mask. And began walking to the forest. "Oh, again, if you keep getting in my way. I will kill you."

* * *

After an half an hour Jordan putted on a big coat to keep him warm from the bloody cold. It was now eight o' clock. He wrote down a note for his mom just incase if she's gets home early from work. He went out the back door and jogged to the forest.

As he went to the forest he heard five gunshots. Probably someone just is shooting their gun. He heard a bush rustled. Also…low growling. He thought it was a wolf. But he shook his head. If there was a wolf, then there would be more growling.

He then heard two voices. He could not make them out. Curious he got closer to the direction of the voices. He got closer and closer. He saw two people. A kid about his age around and a man. For some wired reason the kid was on the ground. The man had a…syringe in his hand. The kid looked familiar to Jordan. Then he hit him! Those kids' he saw earlier at festival was one of them! Jordan hid behind a tree in the darkness. Though they were a bit far away from him, he still could hear what they could say.

The kid looked at the syringe in the man's hand. "Will it hurt?" the kid asked.

"Just a little, only because you will get a stronger dose then that boy in the alley got," the man said.

_Wait, so he injected another kid with that needle? Was it that other kid who bumped into that kid who's on the freaking cold snow right now? And that guy's face is so…strange. He has a scar across his forehead and I think also over to his left eye and to his chin. And his right eye is all black. No pupil, just black. Just freaking creeping! _

After a minute the kid said "Um, alrigh-"

The man had speed that Jordan couldn't believe. The man lunged at the kid. He then began to dig the needle into the kid's left arm. After a second the kid screamed in pain.

"Ma-make…make it stop!"

"Fine," the man said as he stood up. He brought his foot back and kicked the kid in the face. Jordan had his mouth opened in shock.

* * *

He could not believe his eyes when the kid woke up after a few minutes. At first when he woke up the man had given him a pair of gloves and two guns. He then threw a knife at the kid. He had easily _caught _the knife! Then the man told him to shoot at targets, which Jordan haven't notices before.

Then the man told him he could cheat death and shot him in left shoulder. But the kid didn't scream or anything. Then after a few minutes the man called the kid "Michael". And walked away in the dark trees.

_That must be the kid's name_, Jordan thought as Michael walked away too.

Then he began running. He felt some_thing _was chasing him. He stopped to catch his breath. Then someone slammed him to a tree. He cried out in fear. He saw Terry gripped on his shirt.

"How much did you see?!" Terry barked in a gruff voice.

"Uh…well-"

"How much did you see?!" Terry asked angrily. He then gripped on Jordan's throat.

"Can't…can't…breathe," he mangled to choke out.

"It will be tighter if you don't answer my question!"

"Everything," Jordan said. "I saw everything."

Terry let go of him and Jordan fell to the ground. "You shouldn't have saw that," Terry said. "Now…I going to kill you."

"No, please!" Jordan cried. "I won't tell anyone. I promise!"

"I wished I believe you," Terry said as he got out a 9mm. He pulled the trigger. The bullet shot Jordan in the stomach,

Then there was growling. There were two creatures with red eyes. Then there were creatures with yellow golden eyes. There was probably almost twenty of them! They growled at Terry and Jordan.

"Great," Terry grumbled. He then fired some shots at some of the werewolves. They roared in anger at Terry. He then said a cruse and ran off.

Jordan felt liquid dripping on his hands. He puts his left hand on the gunshot wound. He could hear the werewolves' getter closer to him. His vision was almost black. His head dropped to the cold snow. The growling was low. So low that Jordan almost couldn't hear a thing.

"Jordan!"


	12. Death of a Love One

Chapter 12: Death of a Love One

He could only hear voices at first. Then his eyes opened. Jordan was looking at…a rock ceiling? He tried to sit up, but pain shot through his stomach.

Jordan gasped as seven or eight werewolves were staring at him. He saw Sapphire sitting beside him.

"You're alright?" she asked. "You lost a lot of blood."

"Sapphire, what are you doing here and where am I?" he asked. "And…what are these things?"

Sapphire nodded to the werewolves. They looked at Jordan one last time before walking away.

"Careful," she said as Jordan tried to sit up again. "We just got the bullet out of you."

"Bullet?" Jordan asked. He then remembered he was shot by Terry. He then realized he was shirtless and there was a big bloody badge on his stomach. He blushed. "Uh…Sapphire can you please hand my shirt and coat back? I hate when I'm shirtless around people."

Sapphire didn't say anything as she handed his shirt and coat to him. The lower part of the shirt was all bloody. "Thank you," he said as he slowly and gently put his shirt on and then his coat.

"You're in our hideout," she said. "And those things…are werewolves."

"Werewolves?" Jordan asked. "There's no such."

"Oh, really?" Sapphire asked as she looked at him. "Does their faces not look like wolves? Do they not have tails? Believe it or not Jordan. They're real."

"Then how come they didn't eat you or me?" he asked. "How come they not in their human forms?"

"First, I'm a she-wolf," Sapphire explained. "I am one of them and a Beta. Second, some of them don't have human forms. And final, I told them not to kill you."

"A she-wolf?" Jordan asked frowning.

"God!" Sapphire snapped. "She-wolf means female werewolf. Do you not know anything about werewolves?"

He was quiet. "I didn't mean to snap," she said. "I'm sorry."

"No problem," he said, looking at the ground. "I shouldn't have kept asking questions."

"I can't blame you Jordan," Sapphire said. "If something like this was happing to me. I would ask a lot of questions, too."

"Thank you Sapphire for saving me from that man. Is there anyway I can repay you and the pack?"

"Just don't tell anyone about us," she said. "And that man's name is Terry."

"Cross my heart," Jordan smiled. "And how do you that guy's name?"

"I'll explain later," she said as she stood up. "Come back in the morning and I'll tell you everything." Sapphire helped him up. "Thank you," he said.

They walked to the entrance of the cave. Werewolves were glaring at Jordan. "I think I can make home from here."

"No, you're get lost," Sapphire protest. "And Terry could still be out there waiting for you."

"Alright," he said sighing in defeat. Sapphire looked at some of the werewolves. "You three come with us."

The three creatures didn't do anything, but follow the two teenagers outside of the night.

"Well, this far how we can take you," Sapphire said, once they were out of the forest. "Don't want the werewolves to get seen."

"Thank you Sapphire," Jordan said, and then turned to the werewolves. "And thank you three."

The werewolves only growled in respond. He turned to Sapphire. "I won't tell anyone about you or the werewolves. You have my word."

She nodded. "I trust you."

"I guess, I'll see you in the morning then." After saying that, he said good-bye to the girl and the three creatures and walked home.

The wound on his stomach seemed to be healing. Jordan wasn't walking slowly anymore or limping. _What did they give me_? Jordan asked himself. _How can my gunshot wound heal so fast? How? _

His mother's car wasn't there when he got home. He went to the back door and turned the doorknob. The entire house was dark just as he left it. He went inside. He went upstairs to his room. He takes off his coat. He looked at his bloody shirt. _Better get rid of this_.

He takes off his shirt and puts under his bed. He then got on his pajamas. He thought about Sapphire as he fell asleep.

* * *

He keel down as he examined the tracks. There were werewolf paw prints. He saw footsteps. Adult ones. _Terry_, he thought angrily. _You're going to pay! And I won't rest; until I see you draw your last breathe! _

He stood up and follows Terry's footsteps. _You already infected Thomas and Michael, but not Jordan. You must stop Terry! After I see you die, I will destroy Alpha Wolf! You may think the serum will help save million of people. But it's a virus. Alpha Wolf MUST be destroy! It must!_

* * *

After Jordan took a shower and ate breakfast the next morning, he told his mother he will be outside almost all day. "Alright, but very careful," she said.

"I will!" he called as he bolted out the front door and ran in the forest. He was wearing a black coat, light brown pants, and dark grayish shoes. The werewolf cave was only a few miles from here. He felt a bit scared as he got closer to the cave.

He stopped at the entrance of the cave. It was dark inside. Ignoring his fear of being eaten, he slowly walked in. "Hello?" his voice echoes through the cave. After a few seconds a werewolf lunged at him. It knocked him to the ground.

Jordan tried to yell out for help. But fear kept the words in him. The werewolf snarled in his face. It opens its mouth to reveal dried blood fangs.

"No, don't kill him!" someone shouted. "He's a good person."

The werewolf got off the teenager. Jordan saw Sapphire. She reached out her hand and he grasped it. She pulled and now he stood up. Sapphire looked at the werewolf. "Gather the hunting group and fetch us breakfast by my parents' orders." The werewolf only nodded and went deeper into the cave. Sapphire turned to Jordan and smiled. "So how are you today?"

"Better," he smiled back while brushing dirt off his clothes. "My wound is fully healed. If you don't mind if I ask, how did my wound heal so fast? And by the way, how are you?"

"We have special medicine," Sapphire explains. "Our 'pack neighbors' gave to us because we did something they will never forget. And I'm doing well."

There was a silence. Jordan broke it. "So, uh, about that man name Terry. Who is he really? Is he a werewolf hunter?"

"It's a long story," Sapphire said. "But I'll tell you. Terry is part of Alpha Wolf. They are a group of scientists. That's what we think. We're not sure. Terry has captured our 'pack neighbors' a month ago. They escaped and came to us and told of us about them. They said, they killed some of their pack members and did tests on them."

"That's sounds horrible!" Jordan examined. "Where are…your neighbors now?"

"They said, they're going to live near White Mountain now," she said. "Anymore, questions?"

"Not right now."

"Great! In that case, let me show you the pack." They walked deeper into the cave. There was light right then. As Sapphire and Jordan went deeper, they enter a room where there are lanterns; torches and a fire build in the middle of the cave room. There were also other rooms. There was a bunch of werewolves and some humans. There were six of them.

The werewolves and humans saw Jordan and stare at him. He felt odd from getting stare from werewolves. He always feels he is going to get eaten. "I want you to meet my parents," Sapphire said.

They walked into another cave room. Two werewolves with red eyes saw Jordan and growled. The teenager backs up a few steps. "Mom and dad don't!" Sapphire cried. "Remember he was shot by Terry?"

"Sorry, Blue Eyes," the male werewolf said. He had black fur. "We didn't recognize him."

"They can _talk_?! Jordan asked shock.

"Yes, werewolves can talk," Sapphire said. "We've have learn language in our werewolf form. It was very hard. And Jordan these are my parents'. They are the pack leaders."

"Wait, so your parents' are the Alphas?" Jordan asked.

"Yep, that's means I am soon-to-be-Alpha," she said. "This is why the other werewolves listen to me."

"So how will you become an Alpha?" the teenager asked.

"One of my parent's will have to give me their Alpha powers," Sapphire said. "But it has to be done with a ritual. I'll tell you the rest about it later."

* * *

Later that day Jordan was walking around the forest with Sapphire. "Hey, Sapphire why did your dad called you Blue Eyes?" he asked.

"Oh, it's just something the pack call me because my eyes are blue," she said. "It's my nickname now."

Jordan chuckled. He then was quiet for a minute, before saying, "I think the pack hates me."

"What!" Sapphire examined. "No, Jordan, it's just that…"

"That what?"

"They don't trust humans," she said. "They think you might tell someone our secret."

"And who would believe me?" he asked.

"Werewolf hunters," Sapphire said. She then stopped Jordan from walking. "What?" he asked.

"Reach out your right hand," the werewolf said. "I know how to handle this."

Jordan did what he was told. Sapphire made her left index finger sharp. She then cuts her right arm. Jordan had his mouth open. Sapphire then got her blood and drew something on Jordan right palm.

"There," she said. Her wound began to heal. Jordan looks at his right palm. There was a small wolf paw-print in blood. "What is _this_?"

"The paw-print is a sigh that you're a friend of a werewolf pack," Sapphire said with a friendly smile. "It also means your welcome to our den…or cave."

"Thanks Sapphire," he smiled. "I-I-I don't know how to repay you." She seemed to be somewhere else. "Sapphire?"

She raised her hand to him. Telling him to be quiet. Her eyes went wide. "Terry!" she whispered fearfully. "He's here with some other men!"

"Where is he?" Jordan asked worried.

"Somewhere around us," Sapphire said. "I can hear them because of my werewolf senses. Jordan you need to go. Now! Don't go home! Warn the pack!"

"What about you?" Jordan asked fear filling his body.

"Just _GO_!"

Jordan didn't say anything as he ran. He ran to the cave only to hear growling and yelping. "Kill this one," said a man. There was a yelp as a gunshot was heard. Jordan crouched as he enters the cave.

As he got closer to the room he gasped silently. Four dead werewolves lay on the ground. Blood was splatter on the ground. Twelve men had guns. Others had tranquilizer guns Jordan saw Sapphire's parents'. The Alpha male growled lowly. He saw Jordan and mouthed: **Go! Now! **

Jordan was about to run, but he heard a man said, "I kinda feel bad for the kid. He doesn't want coming to him very soon. I heard Terry and some other men are going to kill him and his mother."

_Mom!_ Jordan screamed in head. He quickly ran out of the cave without making a sound. His heart was pounded fast as he ran. Fear filled his entire body.

"Jordan you're in danger!" Sapphire shouted as she tackles him. She was in her werewolf form. Her eyes were still sapphire blue. She also had brown fur. She then got off of him and said, "Get on!"

"What?" Jordan asked as he stood up. "You mean, get on you like a horse?"

"Just get on!"

Jordan hesitates, but remembered his mother was in danger's hands. He got on her and Sapphire said, "Hang on!" She took off with supernatural speed.

"I have to warn my mom!" Jordan shouted through the wind.

"I can't, they'll kill you!"

"But she's in danger! Besides, you can beat them there. Please Sapphire!"

Sapphire exhaled. "Fine." They ran through the forest. The town came into view. Sapphire sniffed the air and growled. _Terry_! As they get closer to the town Sapphire said, "Okay Jordan you'll have to walk on foot now." The teenager got off of her. Sapphire then turned into a brown wolf.

Jordan started to run to his house. "Wait for me!" Sapphire cried as she catches up with him. Everyone was inside for lunch. Jordan saw his house. But the front door was broken.

"Mom!" Jordan shouted as he ran in the house. He gasps in horror as he saw her. His mother lay on the floor lifelessly. There was a bullet hole on her forehead. She had a kitchen knife in her left hand.

"Mom," he sniffed. He got on his keels.

"Jordan?" Sapphire said as she poked her head into the room.

He glared at her, stood up, and walked fast to her. "I should have been here!" he said as Sapphire back up outside. "I could have warned her!"

"But you would have met the same fate," Sapphire said.

"Go away!" he suddenly shouted at her. "And stay away!"

She gasped softy. She then growled and ran away to the forest. Jordan went back inside, got a blanket and covered his mother. "Mom, I'm so sorry." He then began to sob. Snow clutched as a man walked to the doorway.

Jordan saw the man. He got the kitchen knife out of his cold mother's hand and ran to the man with a battle cry. He twisted Jordan's right hand and knocked out the knife. Jordan looked closer to the man and saw Dave. He saw the wolf blood paw-print on Jordan's right palm. "You?" Dave asked looking at the boy in the eyes. "A friend of a pack?"

"Let go me!" Jordan growled as he got out of Dave's grasp. He saw the boy's dead mother. "We need to leave."

"No, not after I bury her," he said. Dave sighed as he saw the fireplace. He went over it and got a piece of wood. He puts the top of the wood and stick in the fireplace. He brought it out and now the top of the wood was on fire. He threw down by Jordan's mother.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Jordan screamed.

"It's a faster funeral for her," Dave said as gripped on Jordan's coat sleeve and drags him out of the burning house. He tries to break out of his gripped. Dave turns Jordan around so he can face him. "Listen, listen to me!" Dave said. "If we stay here while they are coming, then we're both dead! Now get in the car!"

**I think I'm going to do two or three chapters. Jwolf98 out. **


	13. Werewolf Ranks

Chapter 13: Werewolf Ranks

"Now get in the car!" Dave pointed to a red car. "Hurry before they come back!" Jordan got in the passenger's seat. Dave hurried to other side. He started the engine and presses his foot on the gas pedal.

As they drove out of town, Jordan looked back and now his house was entirely on fire. He saw people gathering together in front the house. The teenager felt water in his eyes. Jordan wanted to scream at Dave for burning his house, his mother. But he thought he would do it once they stop the car.

Dave kept his eyes on the road. They were heading to the forest. "I'm sorry. But I had to do it. Otherwise, they would still think you're alive."

_Why does he keep saying "they"? Does he know about Alpha Wolf? _Many questions came to his head. The afternoon sun disappeared above the trees as they enter the forest. They were still on the snowy road. Dave suddenly steps on the break and turns off the engine. He opens the door and got out. Jordan thought he should get out, too. So he did. Once he was out of the car he lost himself.

"HOW COULD YOU!" he yelled. "YOU BURNED DOWN MY HOUSE _AND_ MY MOTHER! AND YOU KIDDNAP ME!"

"Actually," Dave said calmly. "I _saved _you!"

"What?" he asked. "How?"

"You're in great danger Jordan," Dave said. "They and everyone else think you burned your own house while you in it. They'll think you commutated suicide. But others will think you're alive."

"Wait, I never told you my name," the teenager said. "How do you know me?"

"Guess I have no choice, but I'll tell you," Dave said. "I'm part of a group called Alpha Wolf. I have only been in there for almost three months. I have learned they have been making a serum that can save lives! But it's a virus. Once I knew you and other two kids was going to get inject with the serum by Terry I knew I had to do something."

"Is one of the kids named Michael?" Jordan asked. "I saw Terry inject him something with a needle."

"Yes and you know about Terry?" he asked. "And the other kid name's Thomas."

"Yeah," the teenager said. "I…" he paused. He didn't know how explain about Sapphire and the werewolf pack. They were quiet for a moment before Dave said, "Call the werewolf."

"What?" Jordan asked frowning.

"The werewolf, who drew the wolf paw-print on your palm, can share his or her thoughts with you. You can, too. Now call the werewolf."

_Why didn't Sapphire tell me this earlier? _Jordan asked himself. _Alright here it goes. Sapphire can you find me? _

_I never left you_, a voice said after a few seconds. There then was a roar. Jordan saw Sapphire jumping from tree breach to tree breach. She was still in werewolf form. She then jumped to the ground.

_I'm sorry I shouted at you_, Jordan said. _I should have never done that. _

_I understand. You loved your mother very much_, the she-wolf smiled. She saw Dave. _And who may this be? _

_This is Dave. He knows about Alpha Wolf and werewolves. _

_HE knows about werewolves? I'll be the judge of that. _Sapphire then growled at Dave. The man showed no fear. "What's this werewolf's name?"

_Easy_, Jordan said to the Sapphire. _I think he's an ally_. "Her name is Sapphire."

Dave began to slowly walk around Sapphire. "Teeth are deadly looking. Claws are sharp like a werewolf's. Eyes are blue, so this means Sapphire is a born werewolf Beta. Back legs are a bit skinny."

Sapphire growled. _Watch your words old man_. Jordan chuckled. "But in all, a fine young strong beautiful werewolf," Dave said. "Can you talk Sapphire?"

"Of course I can!" the werewolf said. "I'm not deaf!"

Dave laughed. "Do you have a human form?"

"Yes."

"Good!" Dave turned to Jordan. "We need to go. We'll stop at an inn on the next town. If they don't have one. Then we'll camp for the night. Sapphire will follow us."

_That I will do_, she said. She then turned into a brown wolf. Dave and Jordan got in the car and drove off. He turns on the engine and they continued on the road.

* * *

When night had come Dave, Jordan, and Sapphire were camping. They had reached the next town. But they didn't have an inn. They got some food and they had a fire. They were in the forest.

Jordan looked at his right hand. He still had the wolf paw-print. "As long you have it you can still share thoughts with Sapphire," Dave said as he took a bite on his sandwich. Sapphire lay on the snow.

"What are we going to do?" Jordan asked. He wasn't hungry. So that's why he's not eating.

"Simple," Dave said. "We find Michael and Thomas."

"But they are back at Nome!" the teenager cried.

"Thomas was capture by Alpha Wolf," Dave said serious with a look. "I heard his father said he was taken away. Michael might be looking for the Head Quarters of Alpha Wolf. Or…he's probably with Terry. That boy better be careful with the bastard."

"Why didn't Terry inject me with the serum?" Jordan asked.

"He thinks it's not necessary," he said. Dave then grinned. "But that means you don't have to be powerless."

"What to you mean?"

"You can become a werewolf," Dave smiled darkly. "A stronger one."

Jordan frowned. "Like an Alpha?"

Dave laughed. "No. A stronger one then an Alpha. I think it's time I tell you about the ranks."

_He's right_, Sapphire said to Jordan. _If you want to know more about ranks. Then listen to him. _

Dave cleared his throat and then began: "There are five higher ranks then the normal ranks. The first is the Werewolf Warrior. Their eyes are green. They are know for wars against powerful other supernatural creatures. The second one is the Werewolf Wizard. Their eyes are brown. They can summon sprit werewolves. And no, they don't have wands. The third one is the Werewolf Hunter. Their eyes are orange. They hunt down people who use the werewolf curse for evil. So they kill them. The fourth one is the Werewolf Shape-Shifter. They try to turn into other were-creatures."

"What's the fifth one?" Jordan asked very curious.

"I think I should not tell," he said.

"Dave!" Sapphire growled. "You told him about the other four. Tell him the last one. If you won't then I will. I know all of the Secret Ranks."

Dave glared at the brown werewolf. "You better not! If he knows then he may want to become that rank."

"I know _that _rank is very dangerous," she said. "But Jordan should know. So tell him or I will."

Dave sighed in defeat. "Fine I'll tell him." He looked at the teenager. "The last rank is…the Werewolf Shadow. They are a bit stronger then the other four ranks. They can disappear into shaded places. Their eyes are amethyst like. This…rank is very dangerous Jordan. You don't want to choose this one. Because the Werewolf Shadow rank created by an evil Werewolf God. You can summon werewolf shadows. But people have chosen this over the years and the rank made them evil. They went insane. Lust for power. They even try to bring back their creator back to life."

"How did this Werewolf God die?" he asked.

Dave was about to say something, but was interrupt by footsteps. Sapphire then growled at the direction of the sound. "Someone's here at the wrong time!"

Dave and Jordan stood up as a figure stepped out of the darkness. Sapphire gasped.

"Josh!"

**One more chapter and I'm done and it's off to Lt. Jenkins. And Josh. Pastrano is Josh. And he will be in the next chapter. Jwolf98 out.**


	14. Capture

Chapter 14: Capture

Josh had black hair. His eyes were brown. He is wearing a gray winter jacket, light brown pants, and black shoes. He looked at Sapphire. "Finally caught up to you Sapphire."

"Who is he?" Jordan asked.

"He's a born Beta werewolf and part of my neighbor's pack," Sapphire said. She turned to Josh. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to White Mountain?"

"Well, I was," he said. "But I decided to go lone wolf. I saw Alpha Wolf capturing your pack Sapphire. But I caught your scent and decided to follow."

"Josh you know it's very foolish to be a lone wolf," Sapphire said. "You can get killed!"

"I know," he sighed. He then saw Jordan. "Who's this?"

"This is Jordan," Dave said. "He was chosen to get inject by the serum. But he's still human."

"Oh, Dave it's nice to see you again," Josh smiled.

"Again?" Jordan asked with a frown. "Do you two know each other?"

Dave glared at Josh. "Yes, we do."

"Dave…is there something you're not telling me?" Jordan asked.

He sighed. "There's a lot you don't know about me Jordan. I'm a werewolf. Well, I _used _to be a werewolf. I found a cure a year ago. Sometimes I regret becoming human again. I wished I was still had the wolf inside me. This is why I know so much about werewolves."

"What?!" Jordan shouted. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I thought it wasn't necessary," he said.

"Wasn't necessary!" the teenager screamed.

"Jordan calm down!" Sapphire warned.

He took breaths slowly. After he was calm, he said, "I'm sorry for my outburst."

Dave nods. "It's alright. I'm sorry for keeping secrets." Everyone was quiet for a few minutes. Then Dave said, "We go to sleep. We'll continue this in the morning."

* * *

The next early morning, Dave, Jordan, and Josh were riding in the car. While Sapphire was running in the forest, so she wouldn't be seen. Dave and Jordan were in front of the car. Josh was in the back.

"Where are we going?" Jordan asked.

"To Alpha Wolf HQ's," Dave said. "Hopeful Thomas is there and Michael. We'll rescue Sapphire pack, destroy the serum, blow up the HQ and everything will be in peace."

"What the transformation like?" Jordan asked. "I mean, for a werewolf."

"Not really painful," Josh butted in. "You have control when you transform and-"

"He's asking about people who have been bitten," Dave cuts him off. "You're talking about _born_ werewolves. Anyway, it's the opposite of bitten werewolves. It's painful. _Very _painful. You have no control over your wolf side. Born werewolves have much control."

_It's true_, Sapphire said to Jordan. _Sorry to eavesdrop. But my senses are high when I'm in my werewolf form. _

"Did you learn to control it?" Jordan asked.

"Yes," Dave said. "I was taught by the werewolf who has bitten me. In fact, I asked them to turn me into a werewolf when I was seventeen."

"Did you ever become an Alpha?" Josh cuts in.

"No, I was a…Werewolf Warrior."

"What!" Josh cried. "You became one of the Secret Ranks?"

"Yes."

"So how did you become human again?" Jordan asked this time.

"There are three werewolf judges that tell if you are worthy to become of the five ranks," Dave said. "They can also cure you of being a werewolf. So I asked them if I could become human once again. So no being a wolf anymore."

"Dave why do you want me become one the five ranks?" Jordan asked.

"Because if you fight Michael or Thomas, they can easily beat you or kill you. But if you become one the Secret Ranks. You'll be much powerful like them. That's if…you are worthy."

"Can Josh become one the five ranks?" Jordan asked looking at the werewolf.

"I don't know," Dave said. "No more questions until later. I need to keep my eyes on the road."

At noon, they stopped a little town. They got out of the car. Sapphire said to Jordan, _I'm going hunting. Tell the others. _He told Dave and Josh. "Go on Sapphire," Dave said. "We'll, be in town."

Once in town, Dave said, "I going to get something to eat. Anyone want to join me?"

"I will!" Josh said.

"I'll pass," Jordan said.

"You sure?" Dave frowned.

"Yes."

Jordan walked around town. He saw a wooden sigh. It said:

_**Know your future by the gypsy fortuneteller Samantha. **_

Besides the wooden sigh, Jordan saw a big tent. He thought if he should go in. _What the heck._ He went inside. He saw a few shelves. There were mostly books on them.

"Welcome."

Jordan saw in the center was a woman in her early thirties. She was sitting in a chair. There was a round table in front of her. "Come. Sit down." He sat down across from her. "How much do I have to pay for you telling me my future?"

The fortuneteller laughed. "No pay, no pay. I just do this for free. Anyways. Hold out your hand." He held out his left hand. "No, the other one. You're right hand."

Jordan swallowed. He held out his right hand. The fortuneteller closed her eyes. She touches Jordan's wolf paw-print. "You have feelings for this girl. Her name is Sapphire, isn't it?"

"Yes," Jordan whispered.

"You are looking for two boys name Michael and Thomas. Thomas is capture. Michael is looking for the Head Quarters of Alpha Wolf with a girl named Claire. She will die soon. Very soon." She pressed tightly on Jordan's palm. "You, Michael, and Thomas, share something in common. You will meet each other very, very soon. Tell me boy. What do you feel sometimes? You have these two powerful…evil…emotions'. They are pain and anger."

"Can I please have my future tell, Miss?" Jordan asked.

She opens her eyes. "You have something inside you. Your father…" She trailed off.

"My father?"

"He gave you a beast of supernatural," she whispered darkly. "You need to be bitten to complete it. She looked at him in the eyes. "He's here…You're father is here and he knows you here, too."

Right then something in Jordan…was awake. "My-My-f-father is here? In this very town?"

"Yes. You're in great danger. Go now. Leave town before they capture you. Go!" Jordan ran out of the tent to find Dave and Josh. _Sapphire! I think Alpha Wolf is here!_

* * *

Dave and Josh walked into a restaurant. "What do you want?"

"A sandwich," Josh said. "Don't care what kind."

"Alright go sit in a booth or a table, while I get our food," Dave said. Josh nods and went to sit to a table. Dave went to the cashier. There was man in his middle twenties. "Two sandwiches," he said. The man nodded and went into the kitchen.

"Good choice. The sandwiches are really good here," someone said.

Dave saw a kid maybe 18 or 19 years old. He was sitting in a chair. "Hello there. Name's Erik." He short brown hair, blue eyes. He had tanish white skin. He was wearing hunting gear.

"Name's Dave."

"Nice to meet you," Erik said with a friendly smile. "Is he your son?" He pointed to Josh who was sitting at a table.

"No," he said. "Are you a hunter?"

"What does the gear stand for?" Erik chuckled. "Yeah, I'm going hunting in awhile with my three friends."

Dave seemed interested of what he hunts. "What do you hunt?"

"Oh, you know, duck, goose, deer, bear. I skin them, sell them, and get money."

"Does it run in the family?"

"What do you mean?" Erik frowned.

"I mean, did your father, mother, or anyone your family ever hunted," Dave said.

"Oh, yeah, they hunted when they were young," he said.

"Hey, Erik ready to go hunting?" someone asked. He looked the same age like Erik.

"Hell yeah, Dylan!" Erik said. He got off the chair and together they went outside.

* * *

Jordan ran in the restaurant a few minutes later. He saw Dave and Josh eating. He was breathing heavily. "Dave, Josh, Alpha Wolf is here!"

"What!" Dave cried. "How do you know?"

"Sapphire said she saw Terry and some other men in the forest."

"Shit," Dave hissed. "We need to get out of here. Now!" Dave left some money on the table for the food. They ran out of the restaurant. Jordan thought about his father. Was he really in this town?

They were almost to the car when Josh cried. Dave and Jordan stopped and turn to Josh to see he was shot in the shoulder by a tranquilizer dart. He fell to the ground.

"Well, well," Terry said coming out in an alley. He had his mask on. Several more men came out with guns. "I thought I would see again you Jordan. Seems no one is listening to me anymore. I had a run in with Michael and Thomas earlier yesterday. I gave Project M an order and didn't listen to me. He found that damn sword also."

"Where's Sapphire?" Jordan growled.

"Oh, I shot the _bitch_ tranquilizer fill with wolfsbane," Terry said. "Don't worry. She's fine."

Something inside Jordan was awaking. He felt it was trying to get out. _What is this?_ "You're coming to me to Alpha Wolf HQ," Terry said. "Boys grab him." He then turned to Dave. "And grab Hedgeman also."

Two to three men ran at Jordan. Dave quickly got out a knife and stabbed at one of the men at the back of the head. Blood dripped into the sown. Dave pulled out the knife and stabbed another man in the gut.

Dave was knocked to the ground by Terry. "Get Project J!" he yelled.

A man grabbed Jordan from behind. Then another man came up in front of the teenager. Jordan then dug his nails into the man's neck. They were sharp and long. Blood then was shown from the man's neck. Blood drip to the ground. The man screamed in pain. Then Jordan slashed his throat and then the man fell to the ground. The man from behind let go of him.

Jordan looked at his nails. Blood was on them. His eyes went wide with horror. Then they became less sharp and long. "No," Dave whispered. He was still on the ground. "No, no, no, no, he can't be _that_." Terry came from behind Jordan and hits him over the head. The teenager fell to the ground out cold.

* * *

Jordan woke up. His head still hurts a little. Around him were white walls. He tried to move his hands, but found tie together in handcuffs. "Don't bother trying," someone said. "I can't even break out of this."

He saw in front of him was a kid around his age. He then recognizes him. "You're Michael, aren't you?"

"That's my name," he said. "Let me guess. You're Jordan, right?"

"Yes…You were injected with the serum by Terry," Jordan said. "Also, the same thing with Thomas."

"Yeah, Tom was taken to do some tests a few minutes before you woke up," Michael said. "So…I heard you were traveling with two werewolves and a member of Alpha Wolf. And what's that mark on your right hand?"

"Oh, that, is a sigh that you're a friend of a werewolf pack and also means you're welcome into their territory."

Michael nodded. They were quiet for a few minutes before the door opened. There stood Terry and a few men. Terry unlocks the handcuffs and then grabbed the collar of his jacket. "Let's go!" he growled as he dragged Jordan out of the room. He stopped and turns to the men. "Garb Project M and bring him to…you know."

"Let go of me!" Jordan heard Michael screamed. Terry gripped on Jordan. "Come on, Project J don't make me hurt you! Stop moving slower!" Terry and Jordan turned to another hallway. Terry came close to a room and opened the door. Jordan saw a sigh by the door. It said: **Interrogating Room **

_Oh no_, he thought with fear. _They are going to try to get information out of me. _Terry pushed the teenager in the room. There were already two men in there. They quickly grabbed Jordan and putted him in a chair. Then they tie his hands and legs. They putted wires on his arms, body, and legs.

"Now," Terry said. "There how this is going to work: I ask you questions, you answer them. If you don't, or I think you're lying. I press this button and…let's just say, you're get shock." Terry then presses a button and then something shock Jordan and he screamed. It felt like getting struck by lighting. After it was done, Jordan was gasping.

"Just making sure it works," Terry said. "Now first question. What do you know about werewolves?"

"Nothing."

"Wrong answer!" Terry presses the button again and shock waves hit him. It felt more powerful this time. "I turn up the power," Terry chuckled. "And the more I do that. The more painful it is. Now answer my damn question!"

"I'm not telling you anything. You can burn in fire for your sins."

Terry turned a handle or something and shocked Jordan again. "God!" he cried.

"Do you know why I wear this mask?" Terry asked Jordan as removed the mask he was wearing.

"Oh, you going to tell me a bedtime story now?" he grinned. He was shocked again.

Terry growled. "Forget my mask. You're father should have stay with you when you were born."

"Don't you dare talk about my dad!" Jordan shouted suddenly. Anger began to boil inside him. Terry continued. "You're mother. Such a shame I'd have to put a bullet in her head."

"Stop!"

"You're father never loved you."

"Stop it!"

"You have no one!" Terry spat. "You're _weak_, worthless, a pest! Thomas and Michael would just leave you to die."

"I SAID STOP!" Jordan screamed/growl as his eyes turned a green color. It was so loud that it echoes through the hallways. His nails and teeth grew sharp. Terry and the two men stepped back. Jordan growled like a wolf at them. Then it was over. His nails and teeth were human. His eyes had turn back to brown. He was gasping. Shocked of what he did. Of what he _was_.

"So _he_ had to be a werewolf," Terry whispered. "You're father had to be a werewolf. He talked about you a lot while he worked here. I never thought he was a werewolf."

"Who's my father?" Jordan asked sternly. "Tell me Terry!"

Terry came in front of him and crouch down to Jordan's height. He said slowly, "Dave…is your father."

**I bet 100% of you guys have your mouths open in shock and surprised! And really, really sorry I haven't update sooner. I have writer's block. So my turn is over and now is off to Lt. Jenkins. Good luck pal! And if you guys didn't know I change my name to Curse of Darkness. Don't ask why. I'm changing it back to Jwolf98. See ya everyone! **


	15. Change before the Exodus

_**Chapter 15 : Change before the Exodus**_

The sun was setting; the U.S.S Dreadnought was listing and fighting water. She was on fire amidships, the radar tower moaned, creaked, and fell over onto the crew who were desperately trying to find something to hold onto, but some, a brave few, were trying to get the sealed bulkheads open, to free the trapped sailors within who would surely die if they were not let out. Among these men, was Lieutenant Maxim Jenkins, he was trying to open a door with a crowbar, he could here the screams from within, "Help us, dear god we're drowning!" The door would not open; Max was attacking the door with brute force, but slowed to a stop when he heard gurgles and then water, seeping out the cracks of the bulkhead door. He hesitantly looked back at the door, and jumped off the sinking ship, which was fully ablaze now. He plowed into the cold Atlantic water, the sheer cold taking his breath from him. He looked around; a few men were swimming together for body warmth in the freezing winter Atlantic water. Max swam over and pulled outa radio beacon to get an S.O.S signal out.

It was as silent as the breeze through a midsummer's night, only the gentle waves lapping at their chests making noise. One by one, men died from hypothermia. Max was starting to let go, 'No, the men…they need morale…' Nevertheless, his vision was darkening at the corners of his vision. Before he closed his eyes, he heard the last man alive whisper something, "Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep. Grant no other sailor take. My shoes and socks before I wake. Lord, guard me in my slumber and keep my hammock on its number. May no clues or lashings break and let me down before I wake. Keep me safely in thy sight and grant no fire drill tonight. In the morning let me wake, Breathing scents of sirloin steak. God protect me in my dreams and make this better than it seems. Grant the time may swiftly fly, when myself shall rest on high. In a snowy feather bed, where I long to rest my head, far away from all the scenes and the smell of half-done beans. Take me back into the land where they do not scrub down with sand, where no Demon Typhoon blows, where the women wash the clothes. God thou knowest all my woes. Feed me in my dying throes. Take me back I will promise then, never to leave home again." With that, the said sailor closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and let go.

'What the fuck hit us?' John wondered, looking at the point where the destroyer sunk, leaving all sorts of debris floating at the surface. The beacon was still beeping; someone was bound to come look eventually. '**ing Coast Guard, come on already!' He could care less about their rivalry, although he would chew them out when and if they found him. He looked around; the whole place reeked of death, not a soul in sight-wait…

On the horizon, he thought he saw something, he did not know what. Then, he saw the telltale stripe across the ships bow. FUCKING COAST GUARD PRICKS! THIS IS FREEZING!' He screamed mentally. He could not tell what was going on after that, because the hypothermic effect the freezing water had this time of year pulled him into unconsciousness.

|Military-Experimental Hospital, Florida 1968|

His head ached, his vision was hazy, he could make out the outline of people, but nothing else. He soon fell back into a deep sleep.

The doctors working on him were very concerned about his health; the hypothermia had affected his body in ways, which have not been seen before in the practice of medicine. They could wake him up and give him meds, but the outcome of the situation looked very bleak. They had a full medical and physiological history on file, thanks to the Navy, but it was blank. Maxim Raymond Jenkins was born in 1949, from his parents, who had two children, him and his brother, Jesse James Jenkins who was a captain in the U.S.N. The government or Max and his brother had no recollection of their parents; they were street boys, a prodigy who by chance got into the Annapolis Naval Academy by a request left by their mysterious parents, which had been activated upon the time he turned 17. He blew through his high school credits and was top of his class at Annapolis. His blood type was AB+. Blue eyes, Blonde hair, Caucasian with a small tan, Male, and unmarried. He had a criminal charge which he was absolved of (Attempted Suicide from depression), but he was far from that point now. Whilst they were looking over his file, an officer came into the room, Captain Jesse Jenkins.

"How is he?" Jesse asked.

"Well, it's not looking good sir; even if he wakes up…I don't know. One option could be to induce a coma and bring him out of it, but it's much too dangerous…unless you have a suggestion?" The doctor asked.

"…the JAG was talking about some kind of new project or something, to test some sort of combat enhancement serum or or whatever. I would recommend that, but the effects it has…Could I ask you a favor?"

"Yes sir, what?" The doctor asked.

"Get these analyzed, and send a detailed report my way of what it is and what the risks are." He said, pulling a vacuum case out with the word: Civilian-Government project: Experimental printed in bold, red lettering on it.

The doctor looked it over with wary eye, "…Okay, but I can't promise anything apart from the fact that I'll look into it, medical corps has me on triple shifts for a while, you'll probably have a preliminary report by say, tomorrow night."

"Thank you doctor, as long as I get it by Friday, take care now." He said, putting his white officer's hat on and exiting the room. The doctor took the case, tucked into his shoulder, and took it to his locker. He stuck it into the locker and closed the door. He returned to the room to examine Max again. Despite the hypothermic anomaly, he had a sprained wrist, but that was the least of his worries. The doctor put a new IV bag in place of the old one to keep fluids going through his body.

A half an hour later, the doctor was ready to pack up. He gathered his instruments and tools, his coat, turned off the lights, and left the room. He walked out the room, clocked out, and left the hospital. He walked past lines of cars on his way to his car; he finally arrived next to his car. He got in and turned the key in the ignition. He turned his lights on, tested the gas, and pulled out of the parking spot on his way to his home. He turned out of the lot and went down a street with a few buildings on either side of it. He drove by an alley, which he paid no mind. In the alley, another black car rumbled to life and slowly pulled out, with it's headlights off, about three car lengths away, but the driver knew that he would not be checking his rear view mirror during this trip, it was late and no traffic was in front of him.

About two hours passed and the doctor arrived at his home in an average suburban area. The car in pursuit parked two houses away, sending a message to his benefactors:

To: A.W

Subject: Job

The farmer has closed the barn door, proceed to bed-tuck. Get payment ready, E.

The assassin readied his hidden blade with a needle running the length of it. The handle was a clear glass vile that contained a sludgy, tan liquid. It was the serum his benefactors said would "Subdue the interloper" or some ** like that. He picked the lock on the door and walked in, making his steps as light as he could he went upstairs to a lit source.

The doctor was looking at the ominous case he was given by the Captain earlier that evening. He opened it in his study on a wooden desk. He looked inside and saw needles with orange liquid in them, "My god…" He did not get a second more to observe them because he noticed as a sharp pain in his throat; he looked down and saw a knife blade in his throat. He tried to look behind him but the blade twisted in his neck, he convulsed as tan, living, sludgy liquid coalesced down his throat, slowly navigating his body until it found his heart and went to the middle of it. From there, it expanded throughout the arteries until the blood flow stopped, killing the doctor in long, agonizing minutes.

"Alpha sends their regards." A cold voice said from behind him.

As the doctor died, the man laughed at how helpless the doctor was. He enjoyed the smell of blood, he thoroughly enjoyed it. He walked out the front door, sheathing his knife back into the cuff of the sleeve of his long, black shirt. He looked in the case and picked up a vile filled with orange liquid. 'So this is what they have been using, I like it.' He then crushed it into non-existence, no one could use this serum, it could have cross contaminated with other meds, specifically amoxicillin. For this reason, he made extra sure it was destroyed. It is often combined with clavulanic acid, a β-lactamase inhibitor. This counter acts with the serum oh so very slightly, but it is enough to warrant destruction of the unit. This reduces its effectiveness by increasing its susceptibility to β-lactamase resistance. He remembered the blonde man in the hospital, he was not a part of the plan, but his genome was superb. He proceeded to send a message to his benefactors. The reply he got as to send them a file of the kid for…future projects. The assassin then proceeded to take himself off the map, for a long, long time.

Sometime later…

"Ah…God, what the hell?" Max said as he woke up. He immediately noticed that he was in a different hospital room, he felt…different. The room was different too, the TV in the room looked weird and…there were screens everywhere. He had no idea what happened since the Coast Guard pulled him out of the freezing Atlantic. The only actual thing that he recognized was an IV in his arm. He looked at a calendar and thought that the idiot who made this must have been fired. He decided to lie down, get some more rest. He laid his head on a pillow, but he could not find the sleep he was looking for. He sat up in the bed, he heard noises outside the building, something like…cars? The hospital he was in was in the middle of a V.A medical park.

He turned to the left of the bed, took a conveniently placed cup of water, and let the purified contents of the glass slosh down his throat. He got up from the bed and put on a white bed-robe, which was hanging on a rack near his bed. He walked over to a window, the brightness of the sun blinded him shortly, but when his vision refocused, he saw he was in a building, high off the ground, at least twenty stories. The other buildings rose high above the ground as well. 'This reminds me of New York City, hell, I think it might be but…what happened?' John looked down at the street, which was rife with activity. He saw a mutt with a bandana on its back steal a line of sausages; he saw a cat chasing that dog. 'That's something you don't see everyday…' He looked at a subway entrance, which was congested because of the constant flow of people leaving and the counteracting flow of people who were trying to get into the underground train. The one thing that did scare him, were that the cars were sleek, new, and foreign to him. Some bore familiar badges like Ford, Chevy, Dodge, he even saw a red Porsche with black racing stripes down there, parked in front of the hospital. He knew the shape of a Porsche but this one as weird; it had some sort of grill on the back half of the top of the car, very peculiar, indeed. After looking around as much of the city he could from his window, he turned around and was about to lay back in bed but then, a knock came at the door. By now, Max was into a defensive stance, the doorknob turned and Max tensed up, waiting for whatever was coming at him next.

[A/N: So people, how would I do, huh? Let me know…I cannot wait to write more! In addition, J, you did a fantastic job, really. Keep it clean!]


	16. Unexpected Vaccination

Unexpected Vaccination

(So, I was deployed…that was a bitch…anyways, I apologize for the inconvenience. I will update weekly.)

Max tensed up waiting for the door to open, he grabbed a coat rack and aimed it towards the door like a spear. The door opened and Max screamed, preparing to stab the invader with the coat rack. When the redness around his eyes cleared, again he saw a nurse, as pale as the moon from fear and shock.

"…Sorry, I thought you were someone else." He said awkwardly, realizing his hospital gown had fallen down his legs to the floor. He looked down, swore under his breath and blushed with embarrassment. Not that he was not "gifted" in that department, (he certainly had his fair share of women) the situation was just well, weird.

"Well, Mr. Jenkins, you have a visitor." She opened the door so he could see through the threshold. A man in an Army uniform with a briefcase was standing there, he thanked the nurse and she closed the door behind him as he walked in.

The man was unfamiliar to Max, but he had the gold eagle wings that gave off the rank of Colonel, the equivalent to a Navy Captain. He stood strait and tried to salute the man, but a sharp pain ran through the left side of his chest. The force of the pain made him fall back onto the bed, nearly tearing out his I.V.

"It's all right son, no need for formalities. My name is Dr. Welch Quinton, my company and your United States Navy has ordered you to be injected with either this syringe, or face a court-martial on your brother's behalf by giving a secret experiment, my teams experiment, to some idiot medic. Take your pick."

Max said nothing as he let this sink in, he then cleared his throat, "…So, what does this thing do, exactly?"

The doctor took something out of his briefcase, a tablet. I forgot to mention this, what year is it?"

Max thought this was an irrelevant question and answered rather irate, "1968."

"Wrong, it is 2012. You were taken out of cryogenic stasis which was a huge gamble on our part since the tech was rather unstable at that time, but in a way it worked and you technically owe us a favor." He handed Max a manila envelope, "Sign this and I can give you the drug."

"You didn't answer my question, what does it do?" Max said.

"It's just some antibiotics to get you on the field faster. Here sign this." The "Army colonel" slid the document over the hospital bed and Max reluctantly signed it.

He watched the colonel as he injected the drug into his I.V pouch. He felt a slight sting and then he was feeling much better. He felt lighter, stronger, and…he could not place the last one. He saw the man pack up his things.

"Where are you going?" Max asked.

"My company has a…client up in Alaska. I need to get up there right away. Here are your discharge papers from the hospital." He was about to walk out when he threw keys at Max as if it were an afterthought, "Oh and this came for you, play nice." He walked out of the room.

Max looked down at the street quizzically, then at the keys. He flipped the handle for the ignition key around and saw that it bore the Porsche crest.

Max looked at the papers and the time, then at his blue-white-gray digital camo work uniform, "Oh fuck yes."

He walked out of the room with his uniform on and cap on, he almost threw his papers at the nurse working the ER desk. The hospital was big, he was 37 floors high. The whole place smelled of walnuts, and he hated walnuts.

He almost ran out of the building and looked at the Porsche. It was painted race red, with black racing stripes. On the back, the car was identified as a Carrera GT, the one used at the Le Mans. He felt like a kid at a birthday party, getting a good present, that in all truth, he knew he was going to break.

He got in and shut the suicide doors behind him. He saw a folder and a paper on top it read: Lt. Com. Jenkins, Nome, Alaska. Provide assistance to authorities, of runaway test subjects for a project that is on a need to know basis, you do not need to know. Get there ASAP. (Note from Admiral Green: Do not even think about getting a scratch on that thing or I swear to god, son I will piss on your grave!) Proceed to objective as ordered immediately, Priority: Bandersnatch. (This code word means Biological Weapons Threat.)

He swore under his breath, "That's a long goddamned drive." He looked at a footnote:

Board Alaskan 553, to Nome, Alaska. Get on it.

"Well, that makes things easier." He gunned the engine and headed for JFK Int. Airport. He then realized that traffic laws were not much different and slowed WAY down, before getting an expensive ticket he did not really have money for.

After getting on the plane, he fell asleep, or whatever what it was due to the baby behind him who would not stop crying! He shortly fell asleep after the infant was pacified. When he woke up the plane was empty and a flight attendant was next to him, "Sir, we've arrived at Nome."

"Oh, great, thank you very much." He said kindly.

"I'm paid to do it!" She said happily. She turned around and disappeared in the steward cabin. Max smiled briefly, exited the plane, and got the wind knocked out of him. He had somehow forgotten that in Alaska, it was cold. As he walked in a muttered one phrase under his shaky breath, "Sonofabitch."

He went to the only hotel he could find so he could finally get some sleep.

"500 DOLLARS? Why shouldn't I go to a different hotel then?"

"We're the only one in town." The attendant said sassily.

Max stormed out of the hotel back into the cold, since everyone was asleep at the time he had arrived, he could not just go door to d- he saw an old boat.

"It's better than snow." He said quietly to himself. He trudged along until he reached the wheelhouse, in which he collapsed, shivering like he was having a seizure. Before he totally blacked out, he heard a voice ask, "Are you alright?"

All Max could manage as he fell into darkness was, "Snarblegd"

He plunged into darkness.


	17. road trip

Chapter 17 Road trip

Max was thrashing around on the floorboards of the derelict trawling vessel. He was having, some sort of dream, he could not make any connections to anything. There was a hill, with a blood red sky draped beyond its natural curve. There were craters peppered all over the mountain, and there was a band of kids standing atop it, a gritty, determined look on their faces. He attempted to speak to them and found that he was not really "there" in the dream, just an invisible observer.

All of a sudden, one fell and dissipated in thin air, it looked like a girl, but from this distance, nothing was for sure. He saw armored vehicles with a logo that read: Alpha Wolf on the side of the doors. He heard the clack off oiled metals clacking together, the sound of a weapon cocking. He screamed, but again his non-existence in this situation rendered his yelp of caution to fall on deaf ears. He saw a flash and that was it, it all ended and blacked out as quickly as it had started.

He blinked and saw that the sun had yet to rise, and he was in a cold sweat from his dream. He then remembered the voice that asked him of his health before he blacked out, and he grew wary, not knowing who or…what it could have been. After prowling around the beached vessel, he decided to go to the near beach, to take a bath in the water, he could not care less of the temperature of the water. He removed his all black clothing and was wearing nothing but some boxer's and his dog tags. He dove into the water and found the water was no different then Atlantic winter water. He expected the Alaskan Gulf to be a little colder. After bathing, and swimming back and forth for about a mile, he traversed from the water to the beach to don his black clothes and decided to go into town to the general store to buy some supplies.

He hopped onto the gangplank and then to the ground. Max started his trek to the town, which would not particularly take him long at all. He arrived shortly at the panhandle sign half-sunken into the ground that said, "Nome, Alaska Inc. 1901" He looked into the town and walked on the side of the street to the general store. He opened the door and a bell hooked to the top of it jingled. He grabbed some food, batteries, a compass, a map, 4 two liters of Mountain Dew, and some warmer clothes. He had his wool issue coat, but that was to fancy dress for a town like this. He paid the cashier $94 and put it all in his rucksack.

He turned and left the store, walking to the Alaskan State Trooper's office. To inform them of the situation. He turned left from the store, and started walking, completely unaware that he was under strict scrutiny from a pair of curious, prying eyes. He kept walking from the store, the "spy" moving adjacent to him, in the alleyways and roofs of Nome. After five minutes of walking, he arrived at the A.S.T's office of Nome. He asked an intern or deputy (He could not tell.) where the Lieutenant was. The pair of eyes was now prying in on the office to hear in on the conversation.

"Where's your lieutenant?" The man in black asked.

"He's out dealing with some incident on McKinley Mountain," The man sitting at the desk said, "But my sergeant is in the back, why?"

"I'm Lieutenant Commander Maxim Jenkins of the United States Navy; there is a possible national security threat to the United States and possibly every country that is a member of the North Atlantic Treaty Organization (N.A.T.O)."

'So, that's his name.' The owner of the prying eyes said, listening further.

"I'm gonna need you to catch a ride in the convoy then sir, we have two swat trucks on the way to Juneau, for training up at the National Guard depot. There." The deputy said quite shocked.

"Can I speak to your sergeant now, please?" Max said, hiding his irate voice, with a masked patience.

"Of course sir, down the hall, 8th door to your left." The deputy said.

Max nodded and started down the hall.

The owner of the prying eyes ran over to part of the roof that was above the said eighth door and jumped down, took a second glance, and hid behind some boxes.

Back to Max's P.O.V

"Sergeant, I need to speak with you." Max said.

"How in the fuck are you?" The disgruntled, gruff, regimented sergeant said.

"Lieutenant Commander Maxim Jenkins of the United States Navy; and I need to discuss a national security threat that concerns the entire eastern seaboard." He said.

After the whole story he had said to the deputy AND repeated to the sergeant, they readied the trucks to go. One was for the men, the other for carrying supplies, which meant no one was riding in the back of that one. When Max saw the trucks, he gawked. They looked more like slag heaps than 6-wheel drive, troop transport trucks. The deputy noticed Max's gawking face,

"Yeah, they ain't pretty but they get the job done. C'mon, you're up in the cab with me and the sarge."

They got in the cab and attempted to start the engines. The amount of fail in the first attempt to start the truck was too sad to describe.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." The deputy said.

"Ah, get out of the way, I'll jump the engine." The sergeant said, getting out of the truck. He got out of the truck and went to the front of the truck.

"I don't see any jumper cables, sir!" The deputy called from the cab.

"Don't need'em." The sarge muttered. He opened the hood and peered into the engine, it was frozen.

"Damn." He said under his breath. He thought for a minute, and then kicked the engine so hard that the ice literally exploded off the engine.

He got an awkward stare as he got back in the cab from Max and the deputy. He looked ahead, then back at them, "…WELL, GO DUMBASS!"

The first truck took off and the second truck with the supplies rumbled to life, but right before it took off, something got into the cargo bay. It was the same person who saw the person walk towards his home, the same one who asked him if he was alright, it was the dog that wasn't a dog, but not quite a wolf.


	18. Ode of the Lawman

Chapter 18 Ode of the Lawman.

This has to be the worst ride ever, of all time."

"Deal with it, because we're probably going to have to pull off the road and set up for the night in the forest." The gruff police sergeant said.

'Great, why can't something GOOD happen today.' Max thought to himself as he turned his attention off his freezing fingers and to the tree line that ran parallel to the road and flanking it on both sides and it was only two lanes. There was one for oncoming traffic and outgoing traffic, them being the latter. The old decrepit transport truck they were in was really showing its age, not to mention it was loud as hell. The state troopers in the back of the truck were grumbling about the waste of time they thought the trip was, Max still could not believe they had gotten used to negative degree weather. Not as if he had not been in it himself many times, just he dreaded the fact that he had to put on all the heavy clothing needed to survive it. The reason being that when he put it on, it would be crazy thick and he would sweat a lot, but if he tried to take it off, it would be so unbelievably cold, that he wished he had not been born and he would have to again, deal with the heavy clothing.

He shook his head, bringing him back to the present. He checked with the deputy on the amount of time before they stopped, and got into a position too sleep, as they had enough time to go another hour. Therefore, they would stop off in the woods at 8:30pm. It was damn dark already though. He closed his eyes, and tried to get some (or at least what would pass as) sleep.

IN THE SUPPLIES TRUCK…

It was bumpy in the back, there must have been a greenhorn driving the truck. 'Why did I follow this person…I heard Rosy's parents talking about him when they got back from the airport.' He said to himself, 'But now that I know what he's here for…maybe it's for the better. Maybe I should tell that boy that Jenna talked to…no, that would not be right…what am I to say with no proof.' The figure looked out the back of the truck, the moonlight shining on his muzzle, 'Best wait it out…see what happens…'

He backed away from the end of the cargo bed, grabbed a wool blanket in his mouth, and covered himself with it, in an effort to conserve some body heat. He tried to sleep, but the noise and the piercing cold were too bothersome to deal with, but he was, somewhat, calmer than he had been at first. He looked at his surroundings: Dummies, Paint Rounds for the police's guns, sand bags, and many boxes marked Fragile.

He thought to himself, 'Lord knows what would happen if SHE knew I was here, right now, going to Juneau. A far cry from Nome rest assured.' He chuckled to himself. He heard the radio in the cab go off, "Papa-Lima, we're going to pull off the road here for a minute, the goddamned engine conked out on me, Charlie-Foxtrot out." Balto was joyed at this; he really, really had to relieve himself.

"Shit, I've gotta shit." Max said.

We are going to be stuck here for a bit, get into the forest real quick; there is toilet paper in the supply truck. Oh, don't is an ass and use a whole wad, okay?" The sarge said. Max hopped out of the cab and waltzed over to the supply truck, doing a world known, 'I-Have-To-Go-To-The-Bathroom-Dance'. He arrived at the back and climbed in via the trailer hitch and into the cargo bay.

'Crud!' Balto cried out in his head.

He jumped in one of the crates with fragile marked in large red lettering on the side. He landed in a sea of packing peanuts and a needle pricked his hind leg, he felt droopy. He looked at the case that the needle was hanging out of, it read: General Use, All-Purpose Medical Anesthetic. He cursed himself, and lost consciousness.

"Finally, some freakin' toilet paper!" He closed the box and headed to the tree line adjacent from the road. He did not notice a thing wrong back at the trucks. He walked for about three minutes, did his business, and was about to return, when he heard a noise, like a howl, or something. "It's Alaska, of course there are wolves," he said to himself, "Can't see why they like it, it's cold as balls!" He murmured as he shambled back to the aged, rag-tag truck convoy. He arrived shortly there after at the convoy and heard a metal object clang, hit the ground, the sarge curse, and then saw a minor explosion in the trucks cylinders.

He cautiously walked around the truck on the far side and asked, "So, how are the repairs going?"

The sarge looked up all red-faced, "FUCKING FUCKED!" He tore off into the forest. The deputy walked up behind him, "Don't blame him, he only found out that his wife had been cheating on him a week before. He's really a nice guy but….anyways, we're probably stuck here for the night so you might want to make yourself comfortable." The deputy jogged off towards the direction that the sarge stormed off towards. Leaving Max to let the men in the back get their tents, barrels of gas, and other tools and equipment out off the supply truck, which was still in a fine working order. The men had a camp set up within seven minutes. The sky was getting slightly orangey now, indicating that the sun was setting. Max chose to take two men to find firewood, since it had apparently fallen off the truck, Max wondered for a moment on who would be chewed out for that. Then he turned his attention to the men, he confirmed his math and decided to pick two men.

He asked a tall man, with weathered features, to come and he answered with a smile, "Sure, I get firewood with my kids to put in our fishing cottage." He caught himself, "Oh, forgive me, my name is Douglass." Douglass offered his hand to Max.

Max took it, "Pleasure, my name's Max." Max continued, "I'll need to get another man, any suggestions?"

"Well, I guess you'd have to take Phillip, he's got some brawn." Douglass offered, "There's some body armor in the truck, you might want to change out of your white uniform. I heard wolves, and it's about time they come out to hunt."

"Would it be much trouble to ask if you could get him while I change into them?" Max asked.

"Not at all, be quick though, it gets colder when the sun goes down, we'll need that wood to get a fire going." Douglass warned.

"Thanks man." Max said.

After changing into the SWAT gear, he grabbed an M4 Assault Carbine, and some flash grenades. The M4 was armed with tranquilizing rounds, which could drop a moose within 5 seconds. Therefore, a wolf would be no trouble, if there were any at all. He grabbed the same equipment for Douglass and Phillip. He arrived back with the weapons where Douglass and Phillip were waiting; they had donned their armor as well. They slung the weapons over their shoulder and went into the forest to find firewood.

It was slow going, Douglass cursed as he had found a pile of wood, but it was drenched in snow, so it would be a scarce chance that it would light. Phillip had found some kindling, and they figured that there was some empty boxes back in the supply truck so they took it and some dry, dead leaves and put them in a cart.

"Man, looks like we found it just in time." Douglass said to Max and Phillip, which replied with subtle nods of their heads. They heard a twig crack, and they all raised their weapons at the same time in the direction of the noise and tightened up, they heard a growl. Something flew past in Phillips peripheral view, and he sprayed it with stun rounds.

"That's got to be a wolf." Max said.

"Yeah, but this fucker is fast!" Douglass retorted.

Max tapped Phillip on the shoulder and they moved towards the last seen place the blur of a wolf was. It jumped over them with a deafening howl and snarling lip. They both fired concentrated bursts at the wolf, it amazingly dodged them at the last second, as if it could sense them coming. Douglass looked shocked at what this wolf was doing.

Max asked Phillip, "Do they usually act like this?"

"No." Phillip replied in a gravelly voice.

"Stay frosty." Max called out to the men.

Out of nowhere, the wolf jumped right at Phillip and all three unloaded their carbines into the beast. It took a clip from each of their weapons to knock it out. Phillip slung his rifle around his shoulder, pulled out an M9 Berretta Pistol, and fired three times into the head out the wolf, at pointblank range, definably killing it.

"Jesus Phil." Douglass said.

"No, whatever the fuck that thing did creeped the fuck out of me, and now we have dinner." He said. They soon agreed lifted the wolf and Max slung the bag of kindling over his shoulder. The rest of the walk over was eerily quiet; they all were surprisingly exhausted and creeped out now. They arrived at the camp later than they thought they would.

A swat trooper walked up, "Jeez, where the hell have you guys been, it's been, like, three hours!"

"He's right." The deputy said coming up from behind the trooper.

"Well, look at this." Max said as he, Douglass, and Phillip threw the wolf on the ground in front of them.

"JESUS CHRIST!" The deputy cried. He calmed himself slightly and walked around the wolf's body.

"Where did you all find it?" He asked, inquisitively.

Phillip was first to speak, "It attacked us; we had no choice but to attack it." Douglass added, "Damn thing was tough, we used all of our tranq. Rounds and the thing finally was put to sleep, Phillip shot it in the head for good measure."

"This true?" The police sergeant asked, walking up to the group.

Max stepped forward, "Yes sir, I take all responsibility."

The sergeant pondered for a bit, "Well…you did bring us dinner."

"And the men are hungry…" The deputy trailed off.

"So it is settled, tonight, we feast!" The Sarge proclaimed. The men cheered out and began to prepare the wolf, the deputy cut into the pelt of the wolf, and they began the feast.

In the distance, a very large wolf backed away from the exit of the cave it was in, returning to his leader.

"I can smell his blood; they have cut his pelt and tainted him."

"Then we shall have to kill them for this." The leader said to the peon, "Assemble, the pack, we leave when the moon is overhead."

"Yes, pack leader, we will bring honor to his bloodline, so he may remain a part of werewolf history."

Meanwhile, the team was talking over a large fire, with the carcass of the wolf roasting on a rotisserie over the fire. Max had had his meat a little bit ago, he liked his meat medium, and the wolf was more in a medium well range now. It had tasted foreign, but he thought nothing of it, it was wolf after all, and who was he to judge? This was his first time eating wolf. He was now rolled up in a sleeping bag on top of a thermal pad. The first transport truck was roomy, since he was not in a tent like everyone else, and he was not in a supply truck. He closed his eyes and despite the cold Alaskan night, fell fast asleep rather quickly. Outside, only a few remained up to keep watch, and everyone else had either went to sleep or washed all the mess kits or cleaned camp a little bit to reduce the carbon footprint that they would most likely leave.

A guard was walking over to a sentry on the tree line, watching for bears and such that could smell the garbage from the barbeque.

"Hey Jones, how are you holding up?"

"Hey Shari, nothing much. I did see some weird blurs of movement on the horizon, you?" Jones asked.

"Not much, only two sedans and a semi-truck." Shari said. Then a howl sheered through the air.

"…The fuck, more wolves?" Shari responded.

"Man, they're really out in numbers, but hey, at least they don't bother us much." Jones said.

"Well, I don't know about that, you heard what happened to Douglass, Phillip, and that Navy guy, what was his name?" Shari asked.

"Max, I think." Jones replied.

"Well, anyways, they were attacked by that huge wolf we ate." Shari said, "It's a wonder they weren't killed."

"Well if that happened then I guess it would be wise if-" Jones was cut off by another closer, louder howl. This time they raised their MP5's except they had live rounds now. Shari was about to say something but she was tackled to the ground by a huge wolf and her throat was ripped out, and she had blood gushing from her neck all over the snow and all over Jones' boots and he gagged in disgust, "Oh fuck, HELP M-"

He was cut off when a horde of wolves tackled him to ground and turned him to bloody mulch while he was screaming in unbearable pain, the sniper in a tree saw this and put him out of his misery. He called over the camp radio and woke everyone up; they came out almost immediately with weapons raised, in armor. They slept in their armor. They started shooting the huge wolves that were raiding the site. There were so many muzzle flashes that one could classify it as day. The deputy ran over to the truck and woke max and the sarge up who were sleeping in separate bags in the truck, since they did not have room in the tents.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK, WE'RE UNDER ATTA-" A wolf pulled him from the tailgate and he was torn to pieces.

"FUCK!" Max screamed as he grabbed the only weapon that he had on him, a knife. He and the sarge killed the wolf that had torn up the deputy. The camp was chaos. Fighting, blood, and death everywhere. The sarge saw his men dying, went berserk, and charged at a cluster of wolves he started shooting every thing with fur that moved. After killing seven wolves, he was mauled by a wolf with strange eyes. Max ran over to two other state troopers and they gave him a pistol and they started shooting the wolves and defending themselves as best as they could but, it was all for not as they were all soon cornered, one man went down, five minutes later they gained some ground and the other man went down. He picked up his MP5 and started unloading into the wolves, he was doing okay, but then he ran out off ammo, he started shooting a wolf that was charging him, and heard something no soldier or law enforcer EVER wants to hear, he heard a small click. He looked up in horror, but his training kicked in, he tucked and rolled out of the way, his training becoming instinct. He took out his knife mid-roll and swiveled around, but the wolf was inhumanly fast. Its maw grazed his shoulder and some of its saliva got in his scrape and into his system. He doubled over, but managed to jump, grab its tail, and stab it in the neck multiple times. He got up and felt a little weird, but shook it off. Douglass was shooting the wolves with short, controlled bursts. He ran out of ammo and switched to his MP5. He unloaded into a wolf and glanced towards his left. Douglass saw Max and ran over to him, "This is madness! We've got to get out!" He cried.

"I know, I know…we'll take the supply truck, let's go!" Max told him, "Where's Phillip?"

Douglass was silent as they got into the truck, he responded as they closed the door, "He's up in the tower, sniping."

He called over the radio, "Get out, now guys! I'll hold them as long as I can, GO, GO, GO!" Max put the petal to the metal and the tires spun and squealed, but they did not move. "Shit, they're chalked in place!" Max said as he got out. He ran over to the chalks, removed them, heard a growl, and slowly turned around, a wolf was there and jumped on him and right before he was bitten, he heard a loud pop and the wolf went limp. He looked at the tower and thanked Phillip silently, thanks.

The werewolves knocked the supports on the tower out of the way and it came crashing down, "NO!" Douglass called, "We have to go back!"

"It's too late, he's dead." Max said sadly. Douglass knew he was right but was speechless when he saw his life long friend be piled on by every wolf at the camp. The truck pulled away and sped down the county road towards Juneau, to tell the governor about the issue that they had set out originally to tell him.

As they sped away, Phillip was in unbearable pain he struggled to his thigh and pulled the pin on an HE grenade and took all those wolves to hell with him, as he always thought it was not his job to cause hell, it was his job to make sure it was crowded when he got there.

[A/N: Sorry, I was caught up. I know I suck! Sorry, for the long update gaps.]


	19. A Piece of the Puzzle

Chapter 19 A Piece of the Puzzle

The truck was still barreling down the road, ice chipping from the friction of the tires on the road, creating a sort of ice-cloud behind the truck. The speedo was maxing at 56 MPH. The climate in the cabin was still cold, because the truck did not have heating control.

It was silent as well, an uneasy silence at that. Douglass and Phillips had been friends since middle school. However, surprisingly, he broke the silence, "So, what now?"

"…I don't know." Max replied.

"Well, this road is really long, and there is no one for miles but you and me, and at this rate we won't get there in a day. It would take to long." He looked away out the window.

"You got any family?" Max asked.

"Yeah, my mom, dad, my kids and my beautiful wife, why?" Douglass asked.

"Just striking up conversation, this scenery is repetitive, see? Watch." Max cleared his throat, "Snow, Snow, Ice boulder, Snow, Pine Tree, Speed limit sign, Snow, Snow…"

"Okay, okay, I get it." Douglass cut him off, "So where are you from?"

"Couldn't tell you, shortly after I was born, my parents left me and my four year old brother because they had to go on a business trip, I was left with a babysitter who was well…she was a whore, so when I was 7 and my brother was 12, we left. Anything was better than that place. I still went to school, but my brother and I had to drop out of high school because of our scores and well, everything else. When I turned 18, I got a letter from the governor of Annapolis, Maryland saying I was to see him at once. When I got there I found out my brother got the same letter." Max paused for a moment, "My brother was older than me and he became a captain, I became a lieutenant commander."

` Douglass replied, "I'm sorry about your parents, I didn't mean to-"

Max cut him off, "Its fine, how could you have known?"

Douglass waited a minute or two before resuming the conversation, "So are you pretty high-up in the ranks?"

Max replied, "No, even then I asked that they don't put me or my brother on the list of personnel."

"Ah, I see." Douglass said, "So, why are you here?"

"Something about a bio-hazard or something similar, I don't really know." Max said, absent-mindedly playing the rear-view mirror. "So what about your kids?"

"What about them?" Douglass replied.

"Sorry, just trying to have a conversation." Max said. There was a silence.

"Brandon and Michele."

"What?" Max said, looking back at Douglass.

"My kids, there names are Brandon and Michele." Douglass said, glancing at Max, and then back at the road.

"Oh. How old are they?" Max asked.

"Well, Brandon's 19 years old and Michele is 13." Douglass said.

"Does Brandon have a job?" Max asked.

"Well, after going to the University of Alaska in Fairbanks, he got an internship at a place called A.W, R&D department." Douglass said.

"Do you know what he does there?" Max asked.

"Well, he initially was in the mail room, then he got invited to fill a slot for some guy who got 'discharged from the company' for some reason or other by a man named Terry." Douglass said.

"Hmm, what does A.W mean anyway?" Max inquired further.

"Don't know, I think it was. Al, no…Alpha W-…Ah, it's Alpha Wolf. My son told me that they develop vaccinations and medicinal aids for children." It's one of the few jobs he could get in Alaska with his main field being bio-engineering." Douglass answered.

"Hey, were almost at the National Guard depot, are you going to tell them about those bastard wolves that got to us back there?" Douglass asked, still broken and pissed about half his comrades dying to wolves.

"Yeah, speaking of that…" Max rolled his sleeve up, "How does this look?"

"JESUS! What the hell is that, it's all pussy and black and blued beyond recognition!" Douglass exclaimed.

"One of those bastard wolves bit me and I think its spit made contact…you think its rabies?" Max asked.

"Not any I've seen, but hey, I ain't a doctor." Douglass replied.

Max rolled his sleeve back down, "I guess I'll have a doctor check it out when we get to the depot." Max continued driving for about fifteen miles when the engine started coughing and Max looked at the fuel gauge; the needle was under the 'E', in other words, he was up shit-creek without a paddle. Luckily, he noticed a service station and pulled to the side to fuel the truck up.

Douglass and Max got out of the truck and went to the pump, "I've gotta go to the bathroom and get a drink, do you want anything?"

"Yeah, I'm really thirsty for some reason, and tired, get me a coffee please." Max said.

"Oh, and check the back, I think I heard something rumbling around back there, maybe a box broke it's tether, could you check while the tanks filling up?" Douglass said.

"Yeah." Max called out.

"Thanks." Douglass said and he entered the service station.

Max turned towards the pump and slipped his credit card in, typed his PIN number, took it out, chose diesel, and inserted it into the huge tank. After making sure the nozzle was secure, he went to the back of the truck, undid the back flap and shined his light on the boxes. Most of them again were filled with ammo, armor, paint rounds, medical supplies, and he stopped there, a large box was open and, it moved only so slightly, that he barely noticed it. He gently back up, without making a sound and drew his pistol.

Douglass walked up to the counter, paid the old man, operating the register, and it just so happens that he casually glanced over and saw Max, aiming a live firearm in the back of a police truck full of ammo, now that either meant he went off the deep end, or something was wrong. Douglass cursed and almost threw the money at the cashier grabbed the Mountain Dew and coffee they both wanted tucked in one arm, and his .38 special in his other hand, pulling the hammer back with his chin as he ran out the sliding doors.

Max saw him and frantically put his finger to his lips, he wished for Douglass to be quiet. Douglass got the message and they met at the front of the truck.

"What the fuck is wrong?" Douglass asked.

"I think someone or something is stowed away back there." Max reported.

Douglass looked off thoughtfully for a moment, "Could be that we have a wolf problem on our hands..."

"Maybe," Max said, "But highly improbable, I didn't see anything jump into the back when we left the camp behind."

"Whatever, let's just get it out of the truck." Douglass said, giving off the impression that he could care less about what it was now.

Mas told Douglass to go to the opposite side of the end of the truck and max would do the same, only so now that he was on the other side so a person was at each side of the back corner of the truck. Max put up three fingers and counted down.

Three…two…..one!

They both tore the tarp off and jumped into the truck, pistols, leveled and raised. Max slowly converged on the back and gently pushed the top of the crate off with his foot, still aiming at it all the while. What was inside surprised them all.

A grey blur burst from the box and tackled Max causing him to emit a stream of curses. Douglass was about to shoot it, but when the decidedly wolf-like creature veered its head, it saw the gun, and ran off into the nearby forested area. Albeit slowly, as some how it managed to get Max's utility belt wrapped around its leg. The forest the wolf ran into was the one that was still lining one side of the road, the same forest that Max and the SWAT team had encountered those hellhound-ish wolves.

"Chase that thing down!" Max said, already running after it.

"…Why?" Douglass called.

"It's got my stuff! That's why!" Max shot back.

Max was pounding the ground with his feet; he was running as fast as his feet could touch the ground. He was closing the gap between him and the wolf, which now actually was starting to look a little…scrawny. If his memory served, wolves usually are not as scrawny as this thing was at the age that he was guessing it was. He was about to catch it when the wolf-err, thing decided it should up its pace. Max was getting tired of this, he had places to be. He veered to the left and out of sight, he saw a very small and icy mesa, and he had a plan to get his stuff back, easy.

BALTO'S P.O.V

Balto was running slower than he would have liked, but how could he with this stupid belt around his leg? One of the two men he had heard since he woke up in the flatbed was now chasing him, he did not know, he only knew there was a Douglass and a Max. He needed to go faster, or else he would be captured. He pushed off the ground with all his might, and managed to unclip the belt, yet, it remained. 'You must be kidding me! It has Velcro on the inside?" Granted, he had better movement, but it was annoying. He looked back again and noticed the man had disappeared. 'Heh, must've lost him. That's weird; it looks like he really wanted this belt…'

MAX'S P.O.V

"Almost…..almost…got ya-Whoa!" Max was about to lunge but he slipped and fell on his face, his face landing on the canine's back.

The wolf-canine thing howled in pain, and more so, shock.

Max recovered instantly, ready to fight, but found that this was no wolf, or it would have attacked him already, this was something different. The wolf righted itself into a sitting position; it looked at Max with an unsure complexion. Upon closer inspection, Max decided that it had to be a dog, or at least tamed. He then noticed, it had no tags, so his taming guess went out the window. 'Well, only one way to find out…' Max thought.

Max edged ever so slowly closer to the dog and began to retrieve the tangled utility belt from the dog's leg. He slowly pulled away and stopped with his hands at his sides. The dog's face went from being unsure to confused, tilting its head, in an intrigued fashion. Max reached back just as slow and he slowly began petting the dog. The dog let down its guard a little bit and then let it is tongue roll out, and panted, enjoying the attention.

Max smiled, ten seconds later, Douglass arrived, pistol drawn. The dog flinched but Max intervened quickly, "Whoa, whoa, calm down, you'll spook it!"

"What is it?" Douglass asked.

"It's a dog…I think." Max replied.

"Wait; hold on….oh, wow." Douglass said.

"…well, what is it?" Max asked, impatiently.

"This fella looks exactly like a wolf-dog back in Nome, his name's Balto, I think. I don't really care for him." Douglass said.

"How can you be so sure?" Max responded.

"We'll see." Douglass said. He moved over to Max and motioned for him to listen. He whispered into his ear, taking care so as if he was not to make it audible to Balto, "Pretend to be talking when we take him back to the truck. I have an idea."

"Alright," Max said, "But it better be a good one."

"Eh." He said walking away.

"Eh, yeah, that's comforting." Max said, "Come on, boy, follow me." Balto stood erect, like a statue or a soldier at attention. "Uh…please?"

Balto barked and followed next to max as he walked back. Max chased Balto farther than he thought, it took him twenty minutes so far to walk back to the truck, "Man, you sure got a lot of endurance, huh boy?"

'Thanks.' Balto said which didn't register to Max's ears.

After five more minutes of very boring hiking past identical pine trees, he broke out of the forest line and back onto the hard tarmac of the service-station parking lot. Douglass was waiting by the pump, "So, now that's dealt with…did you see the game last night?"

"No, why?" Max asked. 'What is he doing?'

"Well, I heard that Jenna was there." Douglass said. The canine's ears pricked at the mention of the name Jenna. This was what Douglass was searching for, "Yeah, It's him all right. Whenever, you mention the name Jenna around him, his ears prick up, even in the slightest fashion."

"Why?" Max asked.

"Don't no, It might have been an old owner…" Douglass said.

"Well, who owns him now?" Max asked.

"No one, he's part wolf, he's got a high risk factor and in the U.S.P.A book, wolf-dog hybrids are illegal and are one of the worst biters on their scale. Also, no one really cares for him, so he lurks around a beached trawler on the city limits, about a mile south of one of the B-roads leading to the main road into and out of Nome." Douglass said.

"Well, he's not bitten me yet, and I very nearly tackled him." Max said.

"Well-listen, I don't care. You want to take him that is your call. Not mine." Douglass said, putting the nozzle back in the pump, "Let's get going, the depots right up the road. About fifteen more minutes of driving."

"Alright, you wanna drive?" Max asked.

"Sure." Douglass said non-chalantly. The got in the truck, after max grabbed his coffee of course, and soon arrived at the entrance to the national guard depot. A freckled teenager was operating the gate, probably fresh out of boot.

"Sir, this is a military instillation, you have to-"

Max handed him his I.D.

The teenager looked and immediately stood at attention and saluted, "G-good morning sir, I-I'll let you in right away."

"Thank you Private." Max said, returning with a crisp, smart salute. They pulled in and parked in the maintenance lot and got out, "Balto, stay here okay?"

Balto barked in response.

"Good boy." Max and Douglass walked into the X.O's building. Max walked up to an accountant, while Douglass excused himself to go to the restroom, since he was not going with max to talk to the man in charge. He greeted the secretary, "Hello ma'am is Major Quinn in today?"

"Yes, I'm sorry sir but I can't let you in with out a-" Max cut her off by showing his rank, "I'm sorry sir but-"

Max had had enough of this, "Listen lady, I need to talk to the Major, unless you want me to call my admiral so he can explain why your state would be under martial law if I didn't talk to the Major!"

A few off-duty army service members in the room shifted uneasily in their place.

"Okay, go ahead. Just don't cause any trouble." She said.

"I'm fine, ma'am." Max said, he hissed in annoyance. He started into the building; he passed through a set of double doors into an office area, where men were working on systems and such. Max then passed through another set of double doors into the hanger where two massive sky lift helicopters were stored, he remembered they were used to try to save some whale issue up in Barrow. He continued into the executive officer's quarters and mess hall. He then arrive at a hall of offices, he passed into a room that was guarded by a soldier. The soldier sidestepped and saluted, letting max walk into the major's office.

Max saw the major sitting at the desk, he was lean, and he was greying in the hair, had cold, lifeless blue eyes to match, he had that look that Max had seen before, he had seen someone close to him die in combat. He had a broad smile though, and a chipper personality to go with, as Max soon found out.

"Major Allen?" Max asked.

"Ah, I just got off the phone with the brass. The admiralty sent you down here, right?" Allen replied.

"That's correct major, I got sent here on a code Bandersnatch. Do you know it?" Max asked.

"Of course, I'm familiar with it. Don't know why there would be one up here…at least on this side of the Yukon." Allen smiled.

Max gave a small, but conversational laugh, "I came to ask you a couple questions, that alright with you?" Max asked.

"Sure, lay them on me." He said, getting comfortable in his seat. Allen nodded his head, acknowledging that he was ready.

"First, I have to ask, is there any company or otherwise based in Alaska that works with genetics or bio-technology?" Max inquired.

"Well hold up, let me search the database." He pulled up his chair and typed a few keywords onto his laptop. After a few seconds, an answer came up.

"Alright, we've got three." He said, "There are the University of Alaska, Johnson & Johnson, and Alpha Wolf."

"Hold on, the last one again?" Max asked.

"Alpha Wolf, does it ring any bells?" He asked.

"Yes, click on it please." Max said.

"Alright what have we got here…Ah, okay. I see now." He said, "Alpha Wolf is a medicinal research, development, and testing facility a couple miles out of Nome. Not much else on public records. You might want to look further there."

"Okay, next: Are you willing to commit troops to the operation and operatives involved?" Max asked.

"You kind of sounded like a robot there." The major said.

"Sorry." Max said, "Regulation bull crap."

"Don't I know it?" He muttered, "Sorry, carry on. What did you ask?"

"I asked if you were willing to commit troops to the operation, normally, you'd have to by order. But because we're maintaining a low profile, you don't have to." Max said.

"Well, what would you have me do?" Allen asked.

"Well, for starters, send 3 patrols of 5 men and a Humvee to Nome; I'll give them tasks as soon as I or they arrive." Max said.

"Okay, it'll take two days, but I can muster that. Besides, the men are bored. Not much happens way up north."

"Thank you major, now if you'll excuse me. I must return to Nome." Max said. He turned and walked out of the room. What the major said stuck with him for some reason, 'Not much happens way up north…'

'Somehow, something tells me that will all but change.' Then out of nowhere, it struck him, "I still need to see a doctor about this wound from that fucking wolf attack. He walked back through the hangar, he passed the offices but instead of going right to leave, he went left to the medical wing.

He arrived and a medic looked at him and due to the depots unique positioning from any hospitals, decided he needed a CT scan. He laid down closed his eyes, and waited patiently for the machine to do its work. After he discarded the lead vest they put on him, he returned to the imaging booth. The medic and CT specialist were both stunned.

"What ever bit you are also mixing with the vaccine in your blood, who gave it to you, I have no idea what this is." The CT specialist asked.

"Well, when I woke up in the hospital from a…accident, I was greeted by an army colonel. He said that the navy wanted to try out a new vaccination and I figured I would not live long so I accepted it. He put in the I.V tube lead and I felt perfectly normal. Now, I'm getting abdominal pain and headaches, and the wound hurt before you patched it up."

"Quite a story there, but-" Max was suddenly having trouble seeing strait and he started wobbling and then he blacked out. He woke up instantly later, but he felt…different. Different, indeed. He sat up and took a deep breath; he instantly noticed that he could see much better. He felt a lot more…energized too. His hearing was ringing and he could not hear the medic yelling at him.

The ringing fazed out and he could hear what was going on, "WAKE UP, DAMN IT!"

"Ouch!" God, lower your voices damn it, you screamed in my ear!" He said to the medic in an elevated, but calm tone. The medic apologized, "Sorry, but we thought you passed out."

"How long was I out?" Max asked.

"Only about fifteen seconds, sir. Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I have to go now. Thank you very much." Max said as he closed the door behind him, without even giving the medic a chance to argue. He went back to the offices and went out the exit. Douglass was reading a Top Gear magazine and sipping on some water from a foam cup in the waiting room when he found him.

"About time, that was the last magazine in the damn waiting room!" He said.

"Ah, Goddamn!" He said.

"What did I say?" Douglass asked, confused.

"Nothing, I just passed out and now I feel weird. My hearing is better, I can see better and farther, and I feel a lot stronger." Max said.

"What?" Douglass said, even more confused.

Max sighed, "I passed out like a fucking idiot."

"Oh…okay then, back to Nome finally?" Douglass asked.

"Yeah, finally." Max said. They left the X.O's building and arrived at the truck, Balto was sleeping in the driver's side seat. Douglass opened the door and shooed him off. Max put his hand on the door and pulled, but the door did not open.

"What?" He said and looked down at the door, "Aw, come on!" He said.

"What now?" Douglass asked.

"Um, nothing." Max said and he chucked the door handle away from Douglass's view. It went much farther then Max intended and it almost hit a car in the main parking lot, about 500 feet away.

"Whoops." Max said as he reached in the window and awkwardly opened the door. Luckily, Douglass was looking for the ignition keyhole so he did not see the act of stupidity, "What was that I heard?" He asked.

"I don't know, bird maybe?" Max answered.

"No, but whatever I don't care. Let's go back to Nome." Douglass said as he found the ignition, turned the key and started the truck. He pulled up to the gate and the teen raised the arm, "Have a good night, sir." He said as he saluted.

"You too private, don't fall asleep at your post." He said, smiling and returning the salute.

"Not a chance sir!" He said as the truck pulled off and the teen closed the gate, falling asleep on his desk five minutes later…

Max was still getting used to…whatever this was. He was grabbing more gingerly, so as not to break whatever he was grabbing. He was trying to learn to focus on listening to one thing at a time, it was hard.

"Man, your having a rough time." Balto said under his breath, closely watching Max, as he was different than when he got out of the truck.

"Did you say something?" He asked looking at Douglass who yawned, "No."

"Hmm, I must be hearing things. I'm gonna check the equipment in the cargo bed." Max said, "It'll give me something to do."

"By all means, go ahead." Douglass said, "I'll just keep on trucking." He smiled. Max laughed and lifted a flap and went into the bed. It was much louder back there, but nothing above the sound of the muffled truck engine. Balto followed him.

"Okay, what do we have here, weapon custom parts." He took out his D50 and set it next to the box, and opened the said box. There were weapon parts galore, he took apart his Desert Eagle .50 caliber while muttering, "Look ma, no hands."

He put a faster firing mechanism in while thinking about his passing out, after the examination. He thought about his vaccination, the man he talked to lacked the charisma an army colonel had, even one that hadn't seen combat. Then how that wolf's saliva had reacted with it, especially after the CT scan.

He started screwing on a red dot sight onto the pistol.

The only logical conclusion he could ever hope to put together for now, was that the vaccination was regular, but odd. That when the wolf's saliva had made contact with the vaccination in started to form a dormant virus or something. Moreover, what aggravated it and 'activated' it, was the slight amount of harmless radiation that is common in CT scans.

He modified his ammo so that when it was fired at something and made contact, besides it being a .50 caliber round, it would be incendiary.

He started painting it white; taking care so he would not damage the wood grip, he already forged himself before. He finished and let it dry. He sat down and closed his eyes for a second. He heard something move and he was instantly on his feet, "Douglass?"

"No, I'm the dog you also have in the truck." A voice said.

"Nice one Douglass, cut it out or I'll come up there and beat you." Max said, slightly annoyed. At this time Balto entered into Max's view, "I'm the one talking."

"Whoa, I must've fallen asleep in the cab." Max said to himself.

"Nope, this is real life, as far as I'm concerned." Balto said, he found it funny, humans talk to each other all the time, but when an animal besides a parrot says a couple words, they freak out.

"How are you talking?" Max asked, the shock slightly wearing off.

"I could always talk, but humans can't hear because either we speak at a different frequency, or more likely, there's a part of you brain restricting that, I mean, you can only use 10% of it." Balto said matter of factly.

"How do you know that?" Max said.

"Come on, give us some credit! We're not idiots." He said. Max nodded, "Okay."

"So…who is this Jenna? Your ears always prick up when someone says her name." Max said.

"It's a long story." Balto said. "That's not what I want to tell you though, there are a very few number of humans just like you. I think they're in the same situation as you."

"What do you mean?" Max inquired.

"They can understand animals like me; they have your attributes, stuff like that. It's hard for me to explain." He said.

"Well, thanks. Also, I don't really have a place to stay, could I stay at your trawler?" Max asked.

"If you can take the cold, it's fine by me. Boris might be a little cross." Balto said.

"Who's he?" Max asked.

"A Russian snow goose that adopted me." Balto said, as if it was completely normal.

"…Okay, Russian goose fathers outcast half-wolf….makes complete sense." Max said under his breath.

"What?" Balto said, turning his head.

"Nothing." Max replied and he grabbed his now dry, white custom D50 and returned to the cab.

"Jeez, took your time back there huh?" Douglass said.

"I dosed off, sorry." Max said, "Where are we now?"

"About ten minutes from Nome, you can see her on the horizon, yes?" He answered.

"Yeah, I do."

When they arrived at the Alaskan State Trooper's office to park the truck. Max and Douglass got out and parted ways, "It was good working with you." Max said, "I'm…sorry about your friends…they were fine officers."

"Yeah, they were. I'm gonna have trouble breaking it to the Lieutenant, I'm surprised he didn't come back from Mount McKinley."

"Well, good luck on your ventures, Douglass." Max said.

"You too, Max." They shook hands and Douglass went into the office to break it to the officers who were in the building at that night. Max and Balto started walking back to the trawler. They were on Front Street when a large Malamute and three other dogs confronted them, "Aw crap." Balto muttered.

"Hey, Lobo. I was happy, I almost had thought you left, that this town wouldn't have to put up with your useless ass again." The malamute said.

"Back off Steele, I'm too tired for you right now." Balto countered.

His counter failed, "I don't care, Lobo."

Max butted in, "Listen, asshole. This dog does not need this from you; we just got back from the army base in Barrow. We both had a long day, go away."

"Oh, another one of you people. And he's not a dog, he's a mongrel." Steele racially spat.

"What did you call us?" Max asked, his nerves already frayed.

"YOU PEOPLE and MONGREL, what are you deaf army guy?" Steele repeated.

By this time, Max had had it with this dick, so he pulled his pistol, "I'm Navy, not army and secondly, you have five seconds to run or I'll shoot you."

"You wouldn't dare." Steele said defiantly.

"5…4…3….2…..1, Okay time to-"

"Fine! Come on guys, let's get out of here." Steele said, "Don't think this is over, Bingo!"

"My names Balto!" He growled. He then calmed down and looked at Max, "Were you really going to shoot them?" Balto asked.

"No, but why are you defending them, do you know what they're doing to you?" Max asked, spinning his pistol on his finger and then holstering it.

"I did and I always do, but they're all talk and only a small nip, if that." Balto said, "They don't deserve to die, as much as I hate them."

"You've got a good heart Balto, hold onto that, okay? It will serve you well in life; I wish I could say the same for my self." Max said.

"Nonsense, you could've killed those dogs, but as you said yourself, you weren't actually going to do it." Balto said.

"No, I'm to far gone, I can't change what I've done. All I can try to do is make it better." He said. Balto looked at him for a moment.

"Well, that's good enough for me." He said.

"Hmm." Max said thoughtfully and knowingly, "Not every one thinks like you Balto, in fact, there are some people who were out there a long time ago, who without me or the people I work with, would probably be in charge of you, and it would not be good."

"What do you mean?" Balto asked.

"Well, one day I was in the Vietnam war on the U.S.S Dreadnought and we we're about to put some heavy fire on a coastal missile emplacement, one that would've done very bad things to other people. We were about to fire when a swarm of NVA torpedo boats swamped us and we were engaged for over an hour and a half. There was a lot of blood shed on that day, we managed to take out the boats and had just enough to take out the coastal missile emplacement. We did so and started to limp back to the closest friendly port, sadly, she took on too much water and started listing badly. She listed so badly that a tall tower on our ship fell and that was all she could take, she was ablaze amidships, men inside were drowning to death, it was terrible. War is hell on earth Balto remember this. I hope to god no one has to see the horrors I had to, but they do, everyday."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Balto said.

"It's fine, like I said I'm so far gone that that doesn't faze me." Max said. The walk was silent, after fie minutes of walking, they arrived.

"Ah, home sweet home." He said hopping onto the gangplank and then into the boat. Max simply trudged up and into the spot he stored his stuff from his flight in, about one suitcase and one small, black fire proof box. He opened it, cleaned his pistol, after that he put it in the case, and locked it.

He changed into warmer clothes and out of his dirty, worn out, borrowed swat fatigues and ballistic pads. He discarded them into a corner of the wheelhouse and unrolled a small, make shift sleeping bag consisting of two covers he cocooned himself in.

Balto walked in while Max was getting comfortable, "Boris is sleeping, so I guess you won't meet him yet."

"Okay, goodnight Balto." Max said.

"Yep, see you Sunday." Balto replied, going into the next wooden bulkhead and got into his makeshift bed. Max pondered for a moment, 'I should go to church tomorrow…I think I have some sins that need absolving. What was that pastor's Name…ah, yes Pastor Kirby.'

With that, Max closed his eyes, knowing tomorrow would be no easier, but of course; the only easy day was yesterday.

[A/N: I KNOW, I TOOK FOREVER. At least I think I did, anyways, so I made this one a little longer to hopefully make up for it. Enjoy and stay tuned, I only have two chapters left, and then it is the next author's turn to make their contribution.]


End file.
